The Frozen-Rose Duo
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Blue Pegasus has their own dragon-slayer to show off, but how they go about it...is unorthodox. Instead of Nichiya, Master Bob and Ichiya decide to shove their ice dragon-slayer Freya Icewing into the bunny suit! (Pairings not decided yet!) Takes place in the Grand Magic Games
1. Chapter 1

"…I'm sorry, can you repeat that Master Bob? Ichiya?"

A young woman, around twenty-four, stared in complete confusion at her guild master and fellow member. "You…want me to hide in a full bunny suit…during the Grand Magic Games?"

This woman is Freya Icewing, an S-Class wizard of Blue Pegasus. She had dark violet hair she kept in a loose waterfall braid and obsidian blue eyes along with fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress with slits on both sides, and the long sleeves were tucked into a pair of grey gloves trimmed with grey fur. Her legs were clad with black breeches and boots also trimmed in black fur, and hanging over her hips was a dark brown belt with a pouch. Hugging her waist was a laced up grey vest with grey fur lining the collar and shoulders.

"Now, I know this sounds strange Freya and you are free to turn it down if it makes you uncomfortable," Master Bob started with a kind smile. "Ichiya came up with this idea to sort of spice things up at the games." Freya visibly relaxed though still a bit confused. "It's not common knowledge you are a dragon-slayer. Many outside the guild think you are just a regular ice wizard, but we know that's not the truth."

Ah, she was starting to get it now. She smiled, and leaned back into her chair. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have their dragon-slayers, so it was only fair Blue Pegasus got to show off their own. "So me hiding in the suit will lead to a big reveal?" She asked and her smile broadened seeing them nod. Ichiya struck a pose, infinite sparkles coming out of nowhere.

"Correct. The suit I designed myself, so the suit will disguise your scent just in case." He looked around the guild which was mostly empty due to how late it was. They asked her to stay after just for this chat. "Unfortunately, we will keep this a secret from everyone else here too just to make sure nothing gets out. Which means we'll just have to say you went on a job."

Freya frowned. "Lulu and Lia won't be so happy about that."

Master Bob waved his hand in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, just imagine how pleasantly surprised they'll be when we do the big reveal in the games!" He would also make sure the two wouldn't be too upset. While they weren't S-Class, they always went on jobs with Freya. Lulu was the ice dragon-slayer's Exceed partner, while Lia was her 'protégé' as some liked to phrase it despite their magic being quite different.

He could see her thinking about it, her dark eyes narrowed whilst deep in thought. Then, the corners of her lips turn upwards in a smile. "I'm in. This sounds like it'll be fun!" Freya usually had a serene disposition but the prospect of being able to compete with other dragon-slayers excited her. It was like an old urge was surfacing and she was letting it. It appeared to be her dragon side. The thing was, she never competed in the Grand Magic Games until now. She just didn't think much of it. However with the core members of Fairy Tail back (meaning the return of several dragon-slayers) she found herself invested in the games this year.

At least she had something to look forward to.

* * *

 **In Freya and Lia's apartment**

"Really?! A job right before we're due to leave for Crocus?" Lia pouted, falling backwards onto the futon in frustration. This was Emilia Fairway, or just Lia for short. The seventeen year old was Freya's roommate and best friend (well, besides the Exceed). Usually, they would go to the games and watch them together. Her outfit consisted of a loose but comfy mustard yellow sweater, a black denim skirt, and brown heeled boots. A cream colored button up shirt peeked out from the bottom and neckline of the sweater. Her Blue Pegasus guild mark, done in orange, was on her left thigh. Her dark mahogany hair (occasionally Freya liked to shout MAHOGANY in order to get Lia's attention) was medium length and messy, paired with a pair of gold colored eyes.

Freya shook her head, plopping onto a bean bag chair. "I know, it's annoying but I can't turn down Master Bob. He says it needs a S-Class wizard, and with Ichiya busy with the games I'm the other option." Lying wasn't something she liked doing, but Lia was pretty forgiving. Besides it wasn't like she was lying about something huge.

Lulu gave a sniff, rubbing her large eyes with her paws. She had yellow fur that was a little spiky around her ears and tail with a large light brown spot on her right eye. Currently she was wearing a lilac colored rain coat with slits in the hood to accommodate her ears, which were a little large for an Exceed. "Why can't I come with you Freya? I go wherever you go!" She cried, collapsing on the floor. Lulu had a penchant for being theatric.

The ice dragon-slayer gave a sigh and scooped up her dear friend, cradling her in her arms. "It's dangerous, and I don't want to risk you." She gently brought Lulu in for a hug. "Don't worry, Lia will be here with you." She assured, letting the cat cry it out into her chest. "…besides there will be other exceeds in Crocus, don't you want to meet them?"

"No! I'll look stupid, a cat without her dragon-slayer!" Lulu whimpered. "And Lia is probably going to go make out with her boyfriend-"

"OH COME ON! I wouldn't ditch you Lulu!" Lia protested, sitting up though with a pink blush on her cheeks. "And I don't make out with- Okay well that's a lie, but NOT IN PUBLIC!" Freya started laughing at her expense, making Lia groan and bury her face in her hands. She and her boyfriend were both private and quiet people, so of course they didn't really show excessive PDA. It didn't mean though that people didn't tease her for it. The day Blue Pegasus found out their shy plant mage got a boyfriend was the day Lia wanted to crawl into a hole.

Especially when they found out he was from Sabertooth.

After the laughter died down, Freya stood up and sat next to Lia on the edge of the futon. "I'm sorry, I know this is an inconvenience but-" She was cut off by Lia who shook her head.

"Freya, I'm not mad. If you have a job to do, I'm not going to hold you back for it. I'll look after Lulu no problem!" Lia offered a warm supportive smile. "…though you are definitely buying me lemon cakes when you get back." She joked. Lia had a huge thing for lemon cakes, so it was basically always the best thing to bribe her with. Freya chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, I'll treat you to tea and lemon cakes when I get back."

"Yay!"

Suddenly it was like Lulu did a full 180, for she jumped around in Freya's arms. "Cake?! I heard cake!" It seems that she also liked sweets (which was funny, considering Freya didn't like sweets very much) enough to revive her from her dramatic crying. The two girls looked at each, then to Lulu, and then back to each other. Then they started laughing.

* * *

 **Arriving at Crocus**

"Wow, I've been here before and yet still I'm amazed." Lia sighed, looking around at the large bustling city. It was flourishing with even more activity than usual due to the games starting. Lulu was currently following her around, though the cat kept looking around. With all the different wizards from other guilds here, she was nervous some would try to start trouble with Lia even though she could take care of herself.

Lia's magic was a Lost Magic called Black Garden. It was a strong variant of Plant magic, but if the user didn't take care to fully understand botany the magic could do a lot of harm to the user. Therefore, Lia developed an immunity to most plant-based poisons and kept even spare antidotes on hand. She never took the potential dangers of her magic lightly. In all honesty, she really wanted to enter the games. She really did. _Maybe I can be a reserve team member…_

She stopped by a little gift shop, and promptly squeaked at the sight of a cute keychain by the windows. It was a small chibi ninja, and immediately she thought of her boyfriend. "Aw, I hope he's competing in the games! Then again, certain guys in his guild like to hog the spotlight." She pouted, but was about to go and purchase the keychain until someone crashed into her. She gave a shriek and fell onto her back harshly, wincing as Lulu panicked.

"Meanies! You hurt Lia!"

A small groan came from the guy on top of her, and Lia opened her eyes to see a punch of pink spiky hair obscuring her sight. In her peripheral vision she spotted Lulu tugging on a white scarf with a scale like pattern. _Wait a minute. Pink spiky hair, white scaly scarf? Is this-_ The guy looked up, and she was met with wide onyx eyes.

"You're-"

"NATSU!" The boy immediately winced and all Lia saw was an armored hand grab the back of his shirt, and haul him off the girl. "You can't just run off, and you need to watch where you're going!" A scarlet haired woman scolded and it took Lia less than five seconds to recognize her. Erza Scarlet, or better known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies. Erza looked down and saw her, and immediately shook Natsu around. "Now, help her up! You knocked her down, it's only fair you help her up."

She normally would have protested and said she was used to being tackled (though usually it was a tackle hug), but Natsu looked frankly quite terrified of the armored maiden, so he quickly offered his hand. Lia took it, and he pulled her up with ease. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, and she only giggled and waved her hands to put him at ease.

"Oh, don't worry-"

"You better be sorry! What if there were invisible spikes and Lia fell on them? Or worse, what if the floor opened up and decided to eat her seeing she was utterly helpless on the street?!" Lulu ran in circles, panicking again and getting ready to start bawling her eyes out.

They were all quiet, until a blonde Lia recognized as Lucy Heartfilia spoke up. "And I thought Juvia had an active imagination…w-wait that's an exceed!" Lucy gasped, before her group turned to look at Lia in surprise. "Are you a dragon-slayer?"

Lia quickly shook her head. "No, but my partner is. She couldn't make it to Crocus, she's on a very important job right now for Master Bob. So I'm looking after Lulu until she returns!" She explained and that's when Erza noted her guild mark. Lia in turn noted the blue cat, and smiled. She looked down at Lulu but sweat-dropped seeing the yellow cat still running in circles frantically.

"What kind of dragon-slayer is she?" Natsu asked interested. Lia quickly scooped up Lulu and held her in an attempt to soothe her.

"She's the ice dragon-slayer, taught by Frosteria the ice dragon. She went missing fourteen years ago, so Freya doesn't know where she is." Lia sighed as Lulu began to calm down, and simply kicked her little feet idly while looking up at Natsu.

"You're kidding. Our dragon-slayers' dragons went missing sev- well fourteen years ago too." Lucy sighed, shaking her head. Natsu looked just as confused. "Well anyways, you're from Blue Pegasus right?"

Lia nodded, beaming with the pride at the mention of her guild. "Yep, and I know you're from Fairy Tail! I'm really happy for you guys, your guild must be so happy to have you guys back." Lia said before blushing slightly. She wasn't going to lie, she had been a fan of some of the members. Freya…not so much. _They're reckless and always causing meaningless destruction on their jobs._ Freya once said seven years ago before they went missing.

"Aw, thanks. Are you competing in the games?" Lucy asked again, and the group started walking with Lia and Lulu joining in. She'll just have to come back for the keychain later.

She shook her head with a pout. "No, Ichiya and the Trimen are…and some guy in a bunny suit. Ichiya and Master won't tell anyone who it is." That was weird, Master Bob announcing the team only to have someone dressed in a cartoony blue bunny suit pop up, and pose along with the Trimen. "I wanted to join in though, it's been awhile since I've had friendly spars and fights." Beating up bandits and giant spiders was not what she wanted.

(Cue flashbacks to a job where she had to take care of twenty giant spiders…BY HERSELF!)

Natsu seemed to take this in, before grinning widely and slinging an arm around Lia. "Hey, how about we fight then?"

"NATSU!"

"You don't just tackle a girl, apologize, and then try to fight her!" (Gray was so used to general Fairy Tail weirdness that the strange sentence didn't faze him)

The fire dragon-slayer began arguing with Gray, making Erza sigh and Lucy groan loudly. Lia looked at them and started laughing. "Aw, I think that's cute!" Lucy stared at her like she had two heads. "I'd love to fight, just let me know when!" Lia said with a kind smile and closed eyes.

"Oh come on, just when I thought you were normal!" Lucy cried in the background. Erza chuckled as Natsu looked at the Blue Pegasus mage in surprise, with the slightest hint of pink in his cheeks. Usually girls that weren't Fairy Tail declined immediately to the prospect of a fight with him.

He got out of his surprised state quickly and gave a huge grin. "Okay, let's do it-"

"It's Sabertooth!" A few guys ran past them, eager to see the commotion starting up not so far away. Lia gasped and wondered if she should check it out.

* * *

Freya already hated this damn bunny suit. It was quite well made so she wouldn't get hot and stuffy inside it. Ichiya's perfume on it disguised her scent well enough. Yet she hated being clad in only a sports bra and tight fitting shorts as to make her more comfy inside the suit.

To make matters worse, she couldn't complain to anyone. _Why did I agree to this?_ She thought with a groan. Then, she heard loud shouting and the sounds of fighting. She perked up, before running all the way to the source. A large crowd had formed a circle around someone, or according to her nose, more than one person. "It's Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue!"

 _Oh yeah, that's why I agreed to this!_

Freya pushed her way through the crowd to observe better. She got through due to her strength, and also bewilderment of the people around her at the giant blue bunny walking through.

In her peripheral vision, she saw Lia and Lulu making their way through the crowd. To her astonishment, Fairy Tail members were right behind her. _Why the fairies Lia? Why couldn't you make friends with the guys from Quarto Cerberus? Or even Mermaid Heel?_ Freya mentally complained. She looked at them with some distaste. She had walked through some towns and neighborhoods that suffered from Team Natsu's out of hand battles years ago. Destruction of several homes and shops. Sure the cost of the damages came out of their reward, but money couldn't replace everything.

The face of an older man flashed through her mind, and her hands went into tight fists.

Though she did feel bad for Fairy Tail losing their core members seven years ago, that didn't change her mind about them. They were reckless, and didn't feel bad about destroying property that wasn't theirs. If they did, then they wouldn't continuously destroy on their jobs!

Apparently she was so deep into her thoughts it took Natsu's loud angry voice to break her out of her trance. Wait…what happened?

"You killed your own parents?!" Natsu snapped, which made Freya freeze and look over at the twins. They…killed their dragons? Suddenly she felt her blood turn to ice but not due to horror. It was due to anger. A small snarl started to build up but she quickly noticed the gathering frost at her feet and powered down. She couldn't give herself away yet.

"I'll see you later Salamander, in the games." Sting Eucliffe chuckled, giving a careless wave before finally spotting Lia. "Oh, Lia-chan, how've you been?"

Freya could have face planted the ground at how quick the mood changed.

Lia gave her usual gentle and peaceful smile. "I've been alright. I trust everything is going well with you two?" She ignored the loud _YOU KNOW THIS ASSHOLE_ from the fairies.

"Yeah, we're just here to win the games. Again." Sting bragged making Lia quirk a brow. Now she really wanted to join in on the games if only to wipe that smugness off his face. He then walked up and patted her head, making Freya glare daggers. "By the way, you should come by the guild hall soon. You Know Who misses you~." He teased leaning close but Lia's palm pressed against his cheek to gently push him away. Still, she couldn't fight the blush forming on her cheeks at the thought.

Deciding she had enough, Freya stomped over making Lia jump in surprise. "It's a bunny!" Frosch and Lector cried in the background as Sting looked at it confused. Freya said no words, but only grabbed Lia's wrist and yanked her away. She stomped her way through the crowd, pulling the young mage along with her. Lulu followed, having gone unnoticed throughout the whole thing.

"Oh come on you weird bunny man!" Lia complained, before turning her head. She waved her free arm. "Bye Fairy Tail! Bye Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lec- OUCH OKAY I'M COMING!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know I have another Fairy Tail story to work on, but I wanted to get this out of my head! Freya will be the one in the bunny suit in this story, so I hope this will be interesting. Please remember to review so I know what you think, thank you!**

 **Also...bonus points if you can guess who Lia's boyfriend is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lia rubbed her shoulder, glaring down the Bunnyman with her lower lip stuck out in a pout. Whoever it was needed to take it down a notch, she really did not appreciate her arm nearly being pulled out of it's socket _thank you very much_. Lulu offered an almond cookie but she merely shook her head.

"You okay Lia?" Ren asked, coming up next to her. The tsundere still had his gentlemen habits that were infamous among the Trimen, but he noticeably took it down a notch since he was with Sherry of Lamia Scale. Besides the Trimen more so treated Lia with a friendly affection. One reason was that she was in a relationship already. Two, she was only ten when they all first met (seven years ago!). Three...Freya had a reputation for knocking heads together if agitated enough. No one wanted to anger the S-Class woman even if she wasn't currently around.

It was a miracle that poor Sabertooth mage survived introductions.

Lia dropped the glare and smiled. "I'm alright Ren. I'm gonna get going, I need to meet up with everyone else so you guys can get ready." The Bunnyman dragged her all the way to the Blue Pegasus guild's lodgings. Well, they stopped long enough so she could pick up snacks for the team, but that was beside the point! Inwardly she sent another glare at the guy who only gave a wave. "Good luck you guys, let me know if you need anything!" With that she scooped up Lulu and left.

After a chorus of farewells, Ichiya gave Freya an amused look. She was protective of the younger girl and most likely wanted her away from Fairy Tail. Freya in turn shrugged. Lia was a kind-hearted girl and sometimes too forgiving. Despite the struggles she had gone through, she always had a smile and an innocent optimism that made her fit in at Blue Pegasus. Freya simply wanted to keep that smile on her face and knew the destructive ways of Fairy Tail would genuinely upset Lia especially since...

 _No, let's not get worked up._

"So why can't we know who this guy is?" Eve asked yet again as Hibiki analyzed her carefully. It was as if he was trying to find any subtle hints as to who was inside.

Ichiya stepped in front of Freya. "Now now men, I've already told you. You and everyone will find out whose handsome face this is during the games." The Trimen made noises of complaint but didn't push it further. They trusted Ichiya and Master Bob enough, so they put aside the matter for now. Freya held back a snort.

"Not to be a downer or anything, I really wish Freya didn't have that last minute job." Ren brought up, running a hand through his hair. "No doubt the other guilds are having all their powerhouses competing." It's not that he wasn't confident in his or anyone else's skills, but the assuring presence of another strong wizard would give them an edge.

Hibiki and Eve both nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I really don't care for how we're labeled the pretty face guild." Eve admitted feeling down. Freya looked over her guildmates sadly and was very tempted to yank off this costume to show she was there. Instead she nudged Ichiya who looked at her and nodded.

"Men, you are all capable enough to be able to win the games on your own." Translation: Blue Pegasus was going to kick everyone's ass and looking amazing doing it!

* * *

The clock struck midnight, making a loud bell sound out. Everyone stood up knowing it was time for everything to begin. Freya quickly entered the team's room, having to stay in a separate one to conceal her identity. "Before we begin, I have faith in all of you. Let's give everyone a good show!"

"Agreed, but we probably should get out of our pajamas."

"C-Crap!"

* * *

"I'm so excited, we're going to do awesome this year!" Lulu cheered, dancing around happily while holding a poster reading _GO BLUE PEGASUS_. Master Bob gave a giggle showing his excitement as well, and looked over at Lia. She was ready to full support her friends but showed a slight sadness that her best friend wasn't here to cheer with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look over in surprise.

"Don't worry Lia, Freya before she left borrowed a lacrima so she could watch the events when she could. So make sure you smile big enough so she could see it!"

That seemed to be enough for her to perk up, and she gave a loud cheer of her own among the crowd. He looked over the crowd and was pleased to see Makarov doing well. He held a fondness for Fairy Tail of course, but as a guildmaster who was quite proud of his members he wanted to remind everyone that Blue Pegasus was a great guild.

Lia looked up at the announcer's box and waved hearing the loudspeakers come on, hoping Jenny would see as she was the first day's guest commentator. Eager to see the guilds that made it, she leaned on the railing and kept her eyes open.

"First off is the preliminary round's eighth place. Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

As they all entered into the field, nobody but the team itself was surprised to hear loud booing from the crowd. They've constantly gotten last place, and held the reputation of one of the weakest guilds of Fiore for the past couple years. It was a wonder how the disappearance of the 'Tenrou Team' was enough to break them down. Feeling sympathetic, Lia cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "I'm sure you guys will do great!" No one in Blue Pegasus really bothered her about it.

Team after team came through, and Lulu didn't bother holding back her squeals seeing Mermaid Heel. The Exceed was a giant fan of the all-female guild, particularly Kagura. Though her and her other guildmates' cheers got especially loud when-

"Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

The screams and cheers of the crowd (most notably the ladies) announced the team's entrance. Many, of course, gushed over the Trimen as well as holding back a look of disgust at Ichiya, though it made Freya snicker. Many people underestimated him, so it was his gain in the end. "Do your best!" Jenny and Lia both cheered, the latter dancing around in her seat as Lulu danced around brandishing the poster as if it was a great trophy.

The team entered the field and attention was drawn to the Bunnyman, who joined in on the group pose. It was matter of now waiting for the other teams. _I'm never going to live this down am I?_ Freya thought as she exaggerated her pose. She caught Lucy staring her down in confusion, and simply did another pose knowing Master Bob was getting a kick out of seeing her be so dramatic. After she looked away, Freya composed herself and watched in amusement as Ichiya tried getting a smell of Erza's perfume.

The Trimen of course did their usual round of flirting with the ladies. "I'm going to go join Mermaid Heel!" Hibiki joked seeing the pretty women but oblivious to the warning glare Kagura sent. Freya simply skipped over, grabbed the collar of his tux from behind, and dragged him back making him whine in protest. "Oh come on Mister Bunnyman!"

The announcement of the former dark guild Raven Tail didn't really bother Freya as much as it did everyone else. As long as they stayed 'former' she could care less. Her real targets in the Grand Magic Games were the dragon-slayers. However she gave Raven Tail a look of disgust overhearing what they did to Wendy, the sky dragon-slayer. The next announcement was what really caught her off guard.

"Now this is definitely unexpected! Could their fallen wings really carry them all the way here? It's the least expected...the unbelievable..." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Fairy Tail gets another team?!"

The crowd went wild in confusion though Blue Pegasus simply looked amused as if they were expecting this all along. Freya frowned behind her costume, but remembered that every guild had the option of submitting two teams...which is why the guild count initially was so high. She'll admit its impressive two of Fairy Tail's team made it through, but her attention focused on Gajeel and Laxus.

 _Minus Wendy and obviously Cobra, all known dragon-slayers are here...now THIS will be fun!_

Laxus felt they were being watched, and they locked gazes for an instance. It was an odd scene seeing the lightning dragon-slayer having a stare down with a person in a cartoony bunny costume. Gajeel tried sniffing out the Bunnyman but couldn't make out a distinct scent. Ichiya's perfume was all over the suit.

The staredown was interrupted by Natsu. "I'll still kick your guys asses, same guild or not!" He declared pointing at Team B. _So...if they are in the same guild as you, technically you're going to be kicking your own ass. Nice_ Freya snorted, though Ichiya shot her a warning look. She lifted her arms in a silent apology. Right, it wouldn't do any good to give herself away now.

"Now for the last team that it through the preliminary round...That's right, you all know who they are! It's the strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators!"

(Freya stared up at the sky, looking done with the overwhelming praise of Sabertooth)

"SABERTOOTH!"

The crowd's cheers got so loud Lulu noticeably had to cover her ears, and Lia gently patted the Exceed's back. "Psst, we won't judge if you cheer for your boyfriend's guild~."

"OH COME ON!"

 _The strongest guild in Fiore...well it looks like I'm going to have to do some work on that_ Freya thought somehow managing to make the permanent grin on the bunny costume look malevolent, making the Trimen sweat-drop. She was hell bent on bringing Blue Pegasus on top this year, just so she didn't have to hear her guild and home get called the 'pretty face' guild.

Ichiya nudged her carefully, taking her away from her thoughts. "Do not worry, if you get picked for the battle portion of the day we'll swap you out with someone else." He assured her. She wanted to groan as she really hated staying on the sidelines...but it would make her big reveal worth it.

* * *

"I got this." Eve declared, making his way to enter the Hidden event. His team cheered for him in their usual flamboyant way and he could hear the ones from his own guild. He'll admit he was nervous but he was not going to go down without a fight. His nervousness however didn't stop him from admiring the pumpkin costume alongside Mermaid Heel's Beth.

Eventually when the event started, he was startled to see the large city being created and abruptly transported inside. Still he kept his cool (pun intended) as the snow wizard prepared himself. "So, are we playing hide and seek?" If that was the case, it was a good thing the no dragon-slayers were taking part. They had an advantage when it came to sense of smell.

"The eight participants don't know the whereabouts of each other. The rules of hidden are simple, all of you will be 'it' and looking for each other mutually. Find each other and feel free to use any magic you want. Any contact gives one point to the attacker, and takes one from the victim." Then, a bunch of clones were added making Eve blink. He examined them, noting they pretty much looked exactly like the contestants. Yet if they were just simple projections...

"If you attack a copy by mistake, a point will be taken from you. Okay then, vanish into nothingness and let Hidden begin!"

Basically the point is to stay hidden, but also find your opponents. This sounded difficult, but Eve decided that he had his way of identifying everyone else. By the sounds around him, it seems that some people were already getting points deducted. He smiled slightly, before moving around to find an area he could cast his magic.

Lia observed the match, and looked vaguely interested seeing Yaeger's Plant magic. Since Black Garden was a variant of plant magic, she wanted to know how the two would match up against each other. She noted Fairy Tail getting harassed by Raven Tail, and hoisted Lulu up onto her head so the Exceed could see the large projection better. "Come on Eve..."

Suddenly in the large city, snow began falling down. Blue Pegasus smiled knowingly, and Freya nodded in approval.

"Snow? Does he think the cold will weaken the mages?"

Ichiya smirked as he watched the snow come down on the participants, obviously proud. "The cold tends to make one's breath show..."

Eve stood up and it took him less than a minute to see who was real and who was not real. "There!" In quick fluid movements, he attacked Beth, Yaeger, and Nullpudding which immediately started to rack up points for him. As he suspected, Lyon and Gray were unaffected by the cold so he quickly dodged, anticipating their attacks. Though they were able to identify him, he in turn could identify them now.

"White Out!" Even if the two ice wizards were unaffected by the cold, they still need visibility don't they? The blizzard erupting around them, blinding them, gave him the opportunity to land his hits. "White Fury!" Everyone had a moment of shock at seeing the boy's ferocity which wasn't expected out of a Blue Pegasus mage.

"GO EVE!" the Trimen, Lia, and Lulu cheered as Ichiya and Freya shared their smirks. Though it was dropped in worry seeing Rufus of Sabertooth perched without a care on top of a building. Either he was incredibly stupid or...

He held his hands to his temples before his magic energy built up around him. "Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars!" Blasts of energy shot out and targeted everyone perfectly, hitting all except Nullpudding.

It certainly hurt to get hit by that attack, but Eve quickly got to his feet and moving to the side to avoid another incoming attack.

The thirty minutes were officially up, and Master Bob was pleased to see his guild was ranked third.

When it came around to the battle portions, Freya carefully watched the participants as she made note of their fighting styles, their magic, and anything else. She smiled seeing Hibiki doing the same. His archive magic sure did come in handy when it came to times like this. It didn't take a long time for her to figure out that when Lucy Heartfilia casted Urano Metria, there was outside interference. Powerful magic energy like that did NOT just disappear, so she eyed Raven Tail. She wouldn't put it past them to cheat against anyone, not just Fairy Tail. Ren won his battle with Mermaid Heel's Ariana Web which kept the guild at a third place ranking.

"Ha! I knew Ren had this!" Lulu chirped tugging at the sleeve of Lia's sweater. "I mean, the Trimen are easily our best wizards- besides Ichiya, Jenny, Freya, and you!" Lulu quickly added seeing Lia's playfully raised eyebrow.

Erza looked over at the Blue Pegasus guild. She quickly analyzed Ichiya as their strongest wizard, but she was a bit worried about the Bunnyman. She ignored Natsu and Elfman talking about wanting to face Ichiya despite their surprise, and narrowed her eyes at the mentioned person.

Freya noted this, and tilted her head as she met glances with Erza. _For the total today, we're in third, and your guild is in last. Let's see how the rest of the games plays out..._

* * *

"Lia, did you get that keychain because it reminded you of your own ninja? Aw, you're so cute!"

"Jeeeennnnny."

Freya more than anything wished to be able to tease her friend right now, or at least not drink through a straw and hole in the mouth part of the bunny costume. Currently Lulu was perched on Hibiki's shoulder. Apparently she was helping him score cuteness points with the ladies, and served as distraction for the cat. The Exceed without her dragon-slayer felt out of place, but Lulu at least had the others to take her mind off it. Master Bob sat next to her at her table, and gave a kind smile.

"Unless you want to call this off sooner, I think we should wait until the events of the fourth day to reveal your identity." He suggested. Right, the day of the tag team battles. Freya nodded, and relaxed into the chair.

She went back to thinking over everybody, taking into account what she gathered today. _They all have capable mages, focusing on just one or two won't be beneficial..._ Freya grew up north in an ice tundra, where there were multiple dangers and you had to be resourceful. She was smart enough to know that just because some teams were on bottom today, doesn't mean that it will be like that for the next day.

Her thoughts went to Fairy Tail again, and felt a stab of irritation. Don't get her wrong, she feels bad that they were clearly being targeted by Raven Tail, and that they suffered today. Yet, feelings from years ago didn't just disappear. The 'Tenrou Team' still thought of themselves much too highly, and no doubt would continue being reckless. They still had the same way of acting and thinking as they did seven years ago.

 _Well, I'll just have to remind them that just because they're back, that doesn't mean they get to roll over everything._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to not go word for word on canon, but it can be a bit difficult especially when doing the Grand Magic Games. I'm doing changes though, which will come more apparent in chapters to come. Thank you to Warmachine375 for the amazing review, I reread it several times over! I completely agree with you on the cliches, which I definitely want to avoid. For now I'm avoiding pairings for Freya, and I'm happy you mentioned the Norse-esque spells. Considering her name and usual outfit is around that theme, it's cool that you spotted it since that is what I'm going for!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nice to step out of the suit, even if it was only in the confinements of the room she was staying in. Currently, Freya was meditating with her eyes closed. She thought of everything that happened in her life that led to what it is now.

Frosteria had raised her and taught her magic. She gave her an education and taught her survival skills. Then after her disappearance, Freya was left alone in the icy tundra until she was found by some hunters, who brought her to their village. Growing up in the north had been tough, no doubt about it. Her resistance to the cold helped immensely but the cold wasn't the only thing problem to be faced. Still the tough lifestyle gave her valuable lessons. Frosteria may have taught her magic and helped her survive as a child, but the small village taught her martial arts, and how to be as serene as the northern lights.

* * *

 _The breath got knocked right out of her, before the hand that rammed into her stomach moved and suddenly she was sprawled face first into the fluffy snow. A thirteen year old Freya Icewing looked up wide eyed at her mentor Raul, who shook his head and looked down at her. "Freya, how many times have I told you? You may have power due to your dragon-slaying magic, but brute force is useless if you charge in guns or in this case, ice blazing. You cannot lunge at me, you cannot hope that pure force alone will win your battles."_

" _S-Sorry Raul…"_

 _He sighed and helped her up, before kneeling in front of her and ruffling her hair. "You wield ice, you know. Not fire. Look around you. Ice is calm and in order to use the ice, you must be just as calm as it."_

* * *

At fifteen, she left the ice village. As much as the place felt like a home that gave her some happiness after losing Frosteria, she knew she couldn't stay cooped up there forever. _You're a dragon, spread your wings_ Raul had told her before she left. She smiled, and let herself fall backwards onto her back. Maybe she'll bring Lulu and Lia there with her one day. It has been a while since she's been home…

During her traveling she had decided to find a guild. She wandered around for a while until she stopped into a nice town. She certainly had looked like an outsider, stubbornly wearing her thick coat with a heavy hood and fur boots. The guild in that town happened to be Blue Pegasus and at first she initially had her doubts on it. She saw how glamorous it was and how _pretty_ the wizards inside were. She grew up knowing only practicality. Master Bob however spotted her and had her witness some of the magic the mages wielded. That was enough to brush away her doubts and ask to join.

(The female wizards fawned over her dark violet hair and were quite horrified that she wasn't familiar with the idea of clothes shopping. Let's just say she was kidnapped by several Blue Pegasus women)

Around that time she found the exceed egg that contained Lulu. Her bewilderment at a cat popping out of an egg was quickly replaced with child-like glee. Much later when she was seventeen she met Lia, who was ten at the time, when she first joined the guild. Master Bob asked Freya to look after the newest and youngest member on her first few jobs, and to this day the dragon-slayer was positive he planned to make them friends from the start. They formed a team they fondly nicknamed the Frozen-Rose Duo (to represent both of their magic) and despite the cheesy name, they wouldn't pick any other one.

Freya let out a heavy sigh at the memories and looked over at the bunny suit with disdain. She really wasn't looking forward to stuffing herself in it again for the next couple of days, but she was no complainer.

* * *

"It's the second day of the games, and the competition event Chariot is ongoing!"

This event was something else. It was a long path of connected yet moving chariots, and the goal was to make it to the finish line. But…Freya honestly took one look at it and tried not to feel nauseous at the thought of being on it. Motion sickness was an embarrassing weakness for the S-Class wizard and it was why she traveled pretty much everywhere on foot.

Then again, seeing the last three in the race started to make her feel better about herself. "Oh, they don't look so good." Eve chuckled watching Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel look ready to hurl all over the place. They barely moved at all while everyone else was way ahead. _If they knew they had motion sickness, then why would they participate in an event called Chariot? And…is this a dragon-slayer thing? Motion sickness? I really don't know how to feel about that, but at least I'm not the only one!_

"COOL! THEY ALL HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!" She winced, forgetting that the reporter Jason was the guest commentator. He often went to Blue Pegasus due to its reputation of having models, and followed her around wanting to get a picture of the 'mysterious' ice wizard of the guild. The only thing he received was a judo flip over the shoulder. To be fair he had received many warnings from herself and the others to not pester her.

"It'd be funny if they all puked at the same time!"

"Lulu! That's just evil!"

Well it's nice to know her exceed was having a blast watching this. Forgetting about the last three, she turned her attention to the leading competitors. Raven Tail's Kurohebi was in the lead and quite frankly he freaked her out. Perhaps it was a theme among that guild to have a creepiness factor. Ichiya was right behind him. Despite not being the most physically fit, it was good he was able to keep up. Risley of Mermaid Heel and Yuka of Lamia Scale were pretty close behind though, while Bacchus was lagging behind just a bit. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing him. Quarto Cerberus's own S-Class was no joke, and it was quite surprising to see him in the games.

She had an encounter with him before, and it didn't end so well. Despite often being in a drunken state he was said to have rivaled Titania seven years ago and now? Well he was no doubt just as strong.

Yuka finally put his wave magic to use, propelling himself like a rocket while hoping to take away any magic of those behind him.

Risley, finally having enough, activated her gravity magic and proceeded to run along the sides. She moved quite fast for a woman of her size but her declarations of, "Don't look down on the chubby!" cleared anyone's doubts. Gravity magic was tricky to use but highly useful. It was an underrated magic considering it wasn't as outrageous as elemental magic, or as flashy as reequip. Really it could lead to one becoming a powerhouse itself with the mastery of gravity. She could win this actually if it wasn't for the loud exclamation of "MEN!" behind her.

Ichiya took two vials of his perfume and practically shoved them up his nose, inhaling the scents deeply before suddenly taking off like a rocket. "Fleet Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation!" It was a little scary how fast he took off leaving Yuka and Risley in the dust. Cheers erupted from the Trimen as Freya curiously took another look at the lagging dragon-slayers. Still looked as if they were dying.

Suddenly a large crash sounded, and was sounded like the loud creaking of wood thrashed around making her turn her attention back to the race. One upside to this costume was that it hid her face and by extension, the flabbergasted look on her face as Bacchus ran forward with wrecked chariots behind him.

 _Yeah, no doubt just as strong!_

"Shaking yeah!" he howled, sliding through the finished lines proudly.

"Quatro Cerberus receives ten points!"

Freya winced looking at the disheveled participants leftover and to her dismay saw Kurohebi getting closer to the finish line. Just as she was about to look away, everyone in the crowd suddenly squawked with surprise as the snake-like man made a scrunched up face, before clamping a hand over his nose. He nearly fell over as he started coughing (really, it sounded more like retching). "Armpit Perfume! As disgusting and revolting as it is, I can forgive myself for using this just once!" Ichiya declared, waving it about as he sped past Kurohebi and came in second.

"Wow, Ichiya-sama is amazing!" Eve remarked as the rest of the Trimen nodded in agreement. Then the three of them looked right at her and she quickly struck a flamboyant victory pose. They gave her thumbs up seeing what she was saying and looked back at the event. Yuka used his wave magic to power on through the gross smell coming in third, while Risley at the last second used Gravity Magic on Kurohebi to make him stay where he was so she could snatch fourth place. The Raven Tail miserably made fifth but at least he wasn't the last three still far behind.

 _This has to be embarrassing for Sabertooth_ Freya thought, watching as her sickly feeling came back. _Don't hurl in the suit, don't hurl in the suit_ she reprimanded herself as she waved to Ichiya coming back, though he looked quite exhausted. Managing to not feel sick just thinking about being on a vehicle, she looked back and sweat-dropped to see Gajeel attempting to ram Natsu into Sting.

Natsu and Gajeel kept moving forward, even though they looked ready to pass out at any given moment. She at least admired their determination but still found it stupid they went into an event called Chariot without giving it another thought.

"Fine I'll give this victory to you. We'll be fine without one or two measly points." Sting groaned giving up saving himself further humiliation. She didn't really blame him, but watched as Natsu and Gajeel still kept going. "But I got to ask, why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for Fairy Tail in the past. The Fairy Tail I know does things at its own pace, without worrying about the strength of other guilds…" Sting said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

 _Why do I feel like he just opened a floodgate asking that?_

"It's for our comrades," Natsu growled feebly crawling along. "For seven years they were made fools of but they endured, and protected the guild no matter how tough or sad it was. For our comrades, we'll show you." He wasn't finished yet and Freya observed with a pensive expression on her face.

"Proof that Fairy Tail has kept going, and we'll keep going forward!" He shouted out. She looked over at the stands where his comrades were and saw they were in tears. She sighed and awaited Chariot to finally end so she could see the battles for the day.

* * *

"Mister Bunnyman, wake up."

She shot up, nearly knocking over Hibiki as the others looked at her in amusement. Wait a minute…did she fall asleep waiting for the event to finish?! She hit her head against the wall in disappointment and looked over at her team slumped over. "Don't worry, I suppose you're bored stuck in that suit all day." Hibiki chuckled. "You missed Kurohebi vs Toby. It was a good fight, though Raven Tail won." He explained though winced at the memory of the former dark mage ripping apart Toby's sock. What a sadist.

"And right now it is Bacchus vs Elfman."

Ah okay-WAIT WHAT? She looked over the field to see that. The reason she was so shocked was because…well she was expecting Bacchus against Erza. The two had been close in power seven years ago so it seemed reasonable whoever was organizing the matches would put those two together. "The theme going around today is making bets." Ren added on. "So those two made a bet that if Bacchus won, he gets to have Elfman's sisters for a night."

Um…that didn't sound delightful.

"And if Elfman wins, Quatro Cerberus must be called Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games." Okay, she had to hold back a snort on that one. Was it bad she kind of wanted Fairy Tail to win this match? If only to get petty revenge on Bacchus for that one time they crossed paths when he slapped her ass. The only reason a fight didn't break out was because they were in a public area.

She watched the fight and was ready to send a prayer to the Strauss sisters the second she spotted Bacchus take a drink. Alcohol only enhanced his abilities. That is until Bacchus hit Elfman seven times, only to reveal his hands were bruised and cut up. Elfman's lizard-like scales provided adequate armor, and she was genuinely impressed he found a loophole in dealing with Bacchus. He saw he had no chance in hell actually fighting him, so he went to defense. Considering most of the time Fairy Tail won through brute force, it was a nice change to see someone win through wit this time around.

Though seeing the way Bacchus collapsed, she wondered if he just let Elfman have this round. He seemed to be impressed with his spirit so it wasn't too far-fetched. She wouldn't ask though, because she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't try murdering the Drunken Falcon if he tried hitting her ass again.

She stopped wondering seeing Jenny appear. "I think I'll have to take Ichiya's spot, he's worn out from the Chariot event." She hummed in explanation, giving the Bunnyman a glance. "Pretty please tell me who you are?" Freya shook her head and made an X with her arms.

* * *

"For the next match, Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss vs Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight!"

 _Ah yes, this is actually going to be an interesting fight. Both models beloved by Fiore, one is known for being a demon and the other for being a walking weapon with her Take Over Machina. I could only hope-_

(if a record scratch noise could be played here, it would)

Freya internally started screaming in frustration seeing the two begin dressing in skimpy outfits instead of actually fighting. She swore she could hear Lulu in the stands shrieking and most likely covering her eyes. "To think we'd have to use a reserve member on the second day." Hibiki chuckled nervously as Ren groaned.

"We had no choice." _That's what you guys focus on?!_ That's it, Jenny is getting smacked the first chance Freya got. Especially with the next announcement.

"The loser has to pose nude in the Weekly Sorcerer!" Jenny declared, pointing with a triumphant smile on her face. Many nosebleeds started to erupt as Freya stared in complete horror.

Though Jenny was unknowingly causing trauma to one of her guildmates, she did indeed have a plan. She was confident that she would win, as the announcers would not miss a chance to see the pretty and young Mirajane Strauss naked. "The last theme is my battle form!" she declared, powering up before letting her takeover take control. "Take Over: Machina Soul!"

Mira then smiled. "If it's battle, then I should retaliate." Suddenly she began transforming and before anyone knew it, flames erupted at her feet as she entered Satan Soul: Sitri. Jenny looked on in shock, and was still as Mirajane charged at her ready to swipe.

"Suddenly this goes from a bikini contest to a show of strength! Well this is how it's originally done- wait what's going on?!"

Jenny, despite her shock, snapped out of it and dove to the side, effectively dodging the hit from Mirajane. Her heeled armored boots skidded in the sands of the arena, but she was not about to be outdone, not with all the planning she had done! Machina Soul allowed her to not only change into armored suits like the one she wore now, but also utilize heavy machinery as her weapons. Just because Mirajane was a demon doesn't mean she was going to just stomp her out.

She extended her arm out, and the armor on it shifted around until it formed a large cannon of some sort. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that!" she challenged, firing the cannon right at Mirajane. The latter was able to get out of the way, but when the shot from the cannon crashed into the ground it caused a large explosion.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Freya smirked noting the surprise of the crowd and Fairy Tail. Mirajane followed up with close combat, and Jenny's arm switched from a cannon to a tech-like sword, the demon's clawed hand meeting the machinery. Jenny skidded back several feet and closed one eye due to the sparks flying everywhere due to the collision.

She then lifted one leg, and kicked out at Mirajane's stomach. Though it only caused her to stumble barely a few feet, it gave Jenny time to transform one of her feet into the same kind of blade as her arm but more blunt. She performed a roundhouse kick, knocking Mirajane off her feet. The white haired woman was quick though, and use both arms to grab Jenny's leg. Jenny's arm switched from the weapon it was currently in to a Gatling gun and fired away at Mira who had no choice but to fling her away.

"So…anyone else not expecting this?" One of the announcers said nervously, now quite scared of the two beauties below as they clashed over and over again. Explosions and the sounds of heavy powered machinery, plus the sound of Mirajane's Evil Explosion made everyone wish they had just stuck with a beauty contest. What sounded like aggressive growling and yelling made the both of them sound more like demons, not just Mira! Which was reasonable, considering neither of them actually wanted to pose nude.

"COME ON JENNY!" Lia shouted, holding Lulu who finally uncovered her eyes. The two in the field eventually became exhausted as they had been both pumping out magic attacks faster than anyone could blink. Still they stumbled into a run at each other, both raising armored fists…

Before knocking each other out.

The stadium got so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the two models hit the ground. "It's, it's a d-draw! Neither of them won or lost!" Mourning sounds from some men cried over not being able to see a pretty lady naked in a magazine, but cheers nonetheless broke out. "Both Fairy Tail Team B and Blue Pegasus gets five points!"

Freya couldn't help but cast a smug look at Fairy Tail who no doubt believed Mirajane would win right off the bat, before jumping down from the stands with her team to help get Jenny up. _Alright, so maybe I won't smack Jenny._

* * *

 **Later**

"O-Ouch, how do I look?"

Jenny asked, as her and Lia both sat in the infirmary. The blonde held an ice bag on her face, and had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Her armor usually did an amazing job protecting her, but with how long the fight got and how much they exhausted themselves, injuries were going to occur. There was also going to be some not so lovely bruises from the hard punch she received, but she took comfort in the fact that she gave one right back to Mira before passing out. Lia gave a cheerful smile, offering a glass of water.

"Like a winner! And like a lady who won't have to pose nude for a bunch of perverts!"

"Alright, I'll take that." Jenny laughed taking the glass of water. She had been passed out for a good few hours and while felt sore, she also felt damn proud of herself. She'd never thought she'd hit a draw with Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's demon, but she took it as a good sign. Lia came in with Lulu a few minutes after she woke up with some painkillers, ice, and water. Jenny quickly took the painkillers, wincing at her sore muscles, and washed it down with the water. "Ugh, it's been awhile since I've had to get serious like that. I think I'm getting rusty." Jenny pouted.

Lia took the empty glass and stood up to set it by the sink. "If that's you rusty, then I think we should all be scared to see you fresh." She teased. Jenny would have opened her mouth to tease her back or play along, but the door to the infirmary swung open. Lia paused, holding the glass as she went to see who it was. Much to her surprise, it was a Sabertooth member. He spotted her, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, are you Lia?" Seeing her nod slowly in confusion, he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I have some news to tell you." He looked right at her with a bit of regret.

"Dobengal had to be put in the infirmary, he's injured. Bad."

The glass slipped from her hand, dropping to the floor in pieces.

* * *

"Arcadios, I can't believe you mixed up Elfman and Erza."

"My apologies, your majesty. It was a mistake on my part. To make it up, is there any other matches you'd like to see?" The king had to think for a moment. While he had been eager to see Titania in action, there was another famed Fairy Tail member he wouldn't mind seeing.

"Well…I've heard a lot about the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He used to cause quite a bit of trouble, I think I should like to see him in action. As for who to put him against, I'm dying to know who is in that bunny costume Blue Pegasus has."

It was safe to say most were dying to know, so Arcadios gave a swift nod. "It shall be done. One of the confirmed matches for tomorrow will be Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel vs Blue Pegasus's…Bunnyman."

* * *

 **I sort of wanted to reveal a little more on Freya so that was the purpose of the beginning part (also to explain the title of the story too!). Anyways, while I've been doing some changes, from here on out prepare for different matches from canon. It's always made me uncomfortable to be honest how...easily everyone from other guilds get defeated which is why the Jenny and Mirajane fight turned out different.**

 **And if you guessed Dobengal is Lia's boyfriend, then you're CORRECT! :D**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

The door to the bar opened with such force the door nearly fell off the hinges, and the wizards of Fairy Tail looked at the entrance in alarm. Lucy gasped upon see Lia standing there, but she looked pissed. "H-Hey what's wrong-" she started but was promptly ignored by the Blue Pegasus mage who marched towards Natsu, brought back her fist, and full on slugged him.

Everyone's jaw dropped seeing him stumble back. "What was that for?!" Natsu exclaimed, rubbing his cheek in pain and glared at her in a mixture of shock and irritation. Upon first meeting Emilia Fairway, she seemed to be nice and cheerful, if not a little bit shy. He didn't think she was the kind to come at him with the intent on punching him.

"That- That was for Dobengal!"

"...who?"

Lia did a double take, and suddenly her anger intensified. It was bad enough he beat him up, thus humiliating him in front of his guild, but he didn't even bother to remember his name? The second that Sabertooth mage had explained just what happened, she practically dashed out of the infirmary leaving behind a gaping Jenny. "Sabertooth. Wears ninja-like attire." she said trying to resist the urge to beat sense into him.

Natsu still looked confused before blinking in realization. "Oh! That guy!" He again looked confused and looked her over. "Wait, aren't you from different guilds?" His clueless tone made her twitch. _Calm down Lia, calm down..._

"That 'guy' is my boyfriend." A bunch of onlookers choked on their drinks and Natsu stared owlishly at her. His eyes then narrowed.

"You're with a guy from Sabertooth? The guild that treats their nakama like trash? He was in my way, I had no use for-"

"Shut up." Lia snapped, practically seething. She heard what happened to Yukino and it was awful. It was an experience that no one should ever have to go through, and she understood why he would be upset over it. But didn't he realize just how overboard he went? "I know why you did it, but you really thought breaking into their place was going to solve anything? You could have gotten your guild kicked out of the games! You only made the situation worse. And if you DARE say he was useless, I swear-"

Natsu was suddenly very much closer, and he looked just as pissed. "He shouldn't have stepped in then! He was defending that bast-"

"What the FUCK did you expect him to do?!" Lia shouted, not backing down as her gold eyes burned with anger. She rarely was this aggressive but someone she cared about got hurt. "Disobey an order? Stand by and watch as some pyro from another guild waltzes in and smashes everything? Would YOU do that?"

Erza and Gray both looked at each other, standing up just in case things escalated. Natsu's hand shot out, gripped the front of Lia's sweater, and pulled her closer almost lifting her heels from the ground. "My master doesn't humiliate his guild members! If your boyfriend had any kind of respect-" Suddenly Lia's form had burst into a large scattering of dark red rose petals, flying backwards as the rose petals bunched together again forming Lia once more.

"If you had any kind of respect, you wouldn't go around recklessly destroying things and use your head for once." she said slowly, getting up from a kneeling position. "You know, I was a fan once of Fairy Tail. But now..." she shook her head. _Freya was right. They really don't care about the consequences of their actions, I'm such an idiot!_ Tears of frustration started to build up but she clenched her fists.

She spun around and left the bar, furiously wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

* * *

 **Sabertooth Infirmary**

"I really don't want you to see me like this."

"Hush, I'm not leaving." Lia murmured, idly tracing the Roman numerals tattooed on one of Dobengal's hands. According to the Sabertooth mage who informed her of what went down, Dobengal had put up a fight but had been caught off guard at the wrong moment, leading to his defeat. He had to be bandaged up and treated since Natsu got out of hand with his fire dragon-slaying magic. One of his arms was in a sling, and there was a nasty bump on his head. That would heal, but not his wounded pride.

She noticed him looking away and gently cupped the side of his face. "Hey, there's nothing for you to be ashamed about." She tried to reassure.

"I lost, and now I'm stuck here. Pathetic." he muttered. He was one of the top ten members of Sabertooth and his loss humiliated him more than words could say. "You don't have to-" He was cut off by her flicking his forehead. "Hey, what was that for?"

She crossed her arms and leaned in towards him. "You're not pathetic. If I hear you call yourself pathetic again, I'll- I'll hide all of your left socks!" He looked unimpressed with her threat but was glad to see she hadn't changed. She was always terrible coming up with things on the spot. "I mean it, I'll do it!"

"...you know if you want to scare me then just threaten to sic your partner on me." He still remembered Freya Icewing promising him much pain if he did anything to hurt or upset Lia.

Lia shook her head and waved her arms. "No, I would never do that." Her eyes softened and held his hand between both of her own. "I'm sorry, I wish I had been there to help. I d-don't like seeing you hurt." Looking over at her fondly, he scooted to the side slightly.

Getting the message, she pulled down his lower mask to quickly place a peck on his lips before securing the mask over again. She then laid on her side next to him, curling up and wrapping an arm around his middle. "Just stay with me for a few minutes." he muttered, curling his good arm around her and glaring at the door where he knew some nosy guys were listening in. "You're not very subtle!"

A few curses and the sound of shuffling feet sounded as whoever was listening quickly left. Shaking his head, he looked at the ceiling laying back. She had come in with red puffy eyes indicating she was upset and looked horrified seeing how bad he was roughed up. His arm wasn't broken, but landing on it wrong definitely sprained it. He tried saying it wasn't as bad as it looked, but she was already fussing and muttering that she should have 'hit that stupid fairy harder'. "I've…missed you." He admitted. Her arm hugged his waist a little tighter.

"I know, Sting told me." He rolled his eyes. "I missed you too." At that he relaxed and shut his eyes, pulling her as close as he could with one arm.

* * *

Oh no. Freya winced hearing the news going around. It had only been the second day yesterday, but already drama between two guilds was breaking out. Friendly competition was common, and even though she wanted Blue Pegasus to win the games she wouldn't make a big deal out of it if they didn't. Usually with this kind of drama though… The worse part was Jenny saying Lia had ran off and hadn't been seen since. _I'm guessing she's with Dobengal_ , _I'm not too surprised but…now I have a reason for wanting to punch out Salamander_ Freya thought to herself.

Normally she didn't get involved with other guilds' business, but this time Lia was hurting. And when Lia was affected, Freya was affected.

"The third day event is Pandemonium! There will be one participant from each guild!" Erza, Jura (a wizard saint thrown into the mix was a bit troubling), Milliana, Orga, Novally, and Obra made their way into the field. Freya narrowed her eyes seeing Cana for Team B, and wondered what happened to the Mystogan guy. She recalled his fight with Jura and how weirdly it ended, with Mystogan passing out from 'spiciness'. Now that she thought about, there was something really off about him.

"I think I'll go-" Hibiki started until a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, and the whole team did a double take seeing Lia step beside him, offer a strained smile, and continue walking. "Lia?"

She walked past him and Ichiya walked over to the Trimen and Freya. "Master Bob is allowing her to step in, she has…anger she needs to get out." He explained as they watched the girl make her way to the field. Freya felt a twinge of sympathy for her friend who walked up and stood beside Orga who gave her a pat on the head.

Pandemonium had been an event where the participants would enter a large castle that held 100 monsters. In every term, the participant would pick a number to fight and it was random which class of monsters they got. It was a tricky game, but no one really got to see how it worked considering Erza drew the number one and decided to challenge all 100 monsters. It had been an impressive sight, seeing every single monster defeated single-handedly by the knight, and the cheers from the crowd as the wounded fairy lifted her sword. Freya sighed. It had been a sight to see, but she wanted to see the actual event in work. Well…there was always next year? Erza won first place for her team.

"Um…after much discussion, we decided to have the remaining seven wizards take part in this little game. It's a little banal." The Pumpkin announced, gesturing to a MPF. "This is a Magic Power Finder. When an attack hits it, it scores how strong it is. So, we'll go in the same order that we as before." He finished.

Cana sipped at a barrel, but glanced curiously at the mages around her. She recognized the girl who punched Natsu from before. She still looked pissed, and Novally had taken one giant step away from her sensing it. "You might wanna calm down…" Orga sweat-dropped at Lia.

Milliana took off her cloak revealing a daring outfit (which made Lulu cover her eyes with a whine). "I guess that means I go first! Kitten Blast!" She struck the MPF giving a score of 365. It seemed to be a nice score, but no one knew what to really make of it. Thankfully Lahar, who was the guest commentator for the day, decided that it was a good thing he was here so he could explain.

"We Rune Knights actually use the MPF in training. This number, 365, is a high score. A level high enough to make someone a captain." He clarified making Milliana squeal with delight.

Quatro Puppy's Novally went up next, scoring a 124 and he immediately moaned his spirit was not very wild today. Seeing as more than a few eyes on him, Lahar cleared his throat as he overlooked the score. "A score of 124 would be enough to make one a lieutenant." Raven Tail's Obra went up next and shockingly only got 4. Freya narrowed her eyes at this and knew he wasn't showing his magic fully. He was a part of Raven Tail, for crying out loud.

It seems that Lahar seemed taken aback by the surprisingly lower power of the Raven Tail mage as well as he sighed. "That...score would barely make one a cadet." Murmurs ripped through the crowd as everyone discussed that tiny score. That had to be embarrassing, right?

"That means my score is still the highest!" Milliana squealed, dancing around with the Pumpkin as Orga finally stepped up. The crowd went wild, already knowing Sabertooth was going to blow that score out of the water. Black lightning crackled around his hands, and he shot out.

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

The MPF read 3825. "HOLY CRAP!"

Freya rolled her eyes, not exactly surprised as Lia flexed her fingers in preparation for her turn. Orga knowing he now held top spot, grabbed the microphone to start singing. "Strongest strongest number one!" Lulu cringed and tried plugging her ears. Gajeel from the stands looked somewhat insulted and felt the need to bring out the white suit and guitar to show Fairy Tail had it's own singer. Lahar looked wide eyed as he never saw a score like in his corps. He's heard of few other high ranking officers getting high scores of course, but he never really witnessed something like that up front like this. He had to take a moment to remember the high ranking scores, and it didn't help that everyone was waiting for him to reveal what Orga's rank would be as a Rune Knight.

"T-This is a extremely high score. High enough to make someone a Field Commander." The crowd went wild, many Sabertooth fans impressed and happy with how strong Orga was considered. Orga of course just continued singing into the microphone at the revelation, making his team sigh deeply.

"Well…" all eyes fell on Lia who slowly made her way forward. "Let's see if Blue Pegasus's Emilia Fairway could top this." Usually she was quick to say she preferred 'Lia', but she only moved her legs into a side lunge position, swirled her arms around to her sides, and let a jade green magic circle form underneath her.

"Black Garden: Blood Rose Dragon!" Swirling around her like a mini tornado came a large amount of dark rose petals that made the loose shape of a Chinese dragon above her. Suddenly her arms flew out in front of her and the dragon made entirely of petals crashed into the MPF.

The MPF read 4235. Everyone practically choked seeing how much damage _rose petals_ did, and Freya smiled in pride. Master Bob sighed. "Well…Black Garden is considered a Lost Magic for a reason…" A Blue Pegasus mage scoring that high was pretty surprising, especially when coming from a relatively petite girl like Lia. Lahar was once again astounded but was getting quicker in remembering the certain rankings.

Now he was going to have to step up training in the corps for sure. "The score is high enough for this girl to be ranked a Colonel." Blue Pegasus cheered upon hearing this, glad to show their mages weren't all for show. Lector and Frosch looked dumbfounded. They both looked at Sting and Rogue.

"Th-That's Dobengal's girlfriend right?" Okay, so there was more to the plant mage than they originally thought. Talk about looks being deceiving!

Orga dropped the microphone and now stepped a little way from Lia, who calmly stepped away from the MPF so Jura could make his turn. _While Orga and Lia did get high scores…this is a Wizard Saint so I'm picturing-_

"RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" The powerful explosion of magic literally shook the earth as the MPF now read 8544.

… _well I'm picturing something like that._

Lahar at this point was tempted to hit his head against the wall. He was comforted by the fact that Jura was a Wizard Saint, so a ridiculously high score wasn't unfathomable in the very lest. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have been too surprised. He's heard of this kind of score before. "Th-This would measure up to a Lieutenant General, a very, VERY high ranking in our military. There's not many scores like this." Several low whistles came from the crowd.

Freya sweat-dropped from inside the suit. But despite it all, Cana Alberona in her drunken state stumbled up to the MPF before stripping her jacket off. She heard Lulu whine again from the stands upon seeing more stripping. A strange tattoo was on her arm, and suddenly a large amount of magical energy surrounded the drunk. Lia seeing this tugged back Milliana and the Pumpkin who were standing a bit too close to the MPF. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

The arena was nearly destroyed as the large explosion and beam of light overwhelmed the MPF, and you could actually hear it being destroyed as it read 9999. Everyone stared in disbelief as the cheers broke out. "Unbelievable! Both Fairy Tail teams have hit the top today! What is this guild?!" _A bunch of reckless idiots._

Lahar muttered that this score would rank Cana as a General, but she'd never make it due to her drunken state. It was very unprofessional, but no one seemed to pay any mind as they focused on the obliterated MPF.

"We're unstoppable because we're Fairy Tail!" Cana shouted laughing making Freya hold back a snort. _Keep thinking that, why don't you?_ As the cheering continued on, Master Bob made his way to his team's stands. He held a slip of paper and looked apologetic. Ichiya took the slip, and sighed. The two of them both looked at Freya.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to reveal yourself sooner than planned." They apologized handing her the slip of paper. She frowned and looked at the first match of the day. She then smiled behind her mask.

 _Natsu Dragneel vs the Bunnyman huh?_

* * *

"Aw, I had wanted to fight Natsu myself." Sting complained after hearing the first match be announced. Sure he was curious as to the identity of the Bunnyman but he wanted to surpass the famed Salamander. "Especially after what he did last night...wait is it true that Lia-chan stayed in the infirmary with Dobengal last night?"

Rogue shrugged not saying yes or no but Lector pointed to the stands. The injured mage was sitting in the stands, with his arm still in a sling, but Lia was next to him with her hands gently wound around his uninjured arm. The two were sitting pretty close together and her head was laying against his shoulder. Dobengal briefly looked at her and he must have said something (Sting couldn't tell due to the mask and all) for Lia looked up at him. She then smiled, before reaching up to kiss his cheek. "He doesn't look like he's in much pain anymore."

"Duh," Orga started crossing his arms. "I wouldn't be complaining about my injuries if I had a pretty girl next to me." he then made a face and looked over at the couple. "But one thing I have to know...how the hell did he of all people get a girl from Blue Peg-"

"Quiet, the match is starting." Minerva finally spoke up, rolling her eyes before focusing them on the match getting ready to start.

* * *

Freya walked onto the field and watched Natsu carefully as he leaped onto the field with a "I'm all fired up!" His team and guild cheered him on as he met her halfway across the field. He looked her up and down with an excited grin. "I don't know who you are under that ridiculous costume, but I'll take you on anyways." He clearly was waiting for a response, but she only just nodded, making the bunny ears flop around. _Fire against ice huh?_ She barely glanced around but could tell everyone was eager to see her identity, and for the match to get started. _You know, I think I'll drag this out just a bit more._

"Let the match begin!"

Natsu started by lunging at her with a flaming fist. Remembering one of the most important lessons on close combat that Raul taught her, she waited until he was just on her before dropping to her back, raising both of her legs so her feet were planted on his stomach, and used momentum to throw him behind. The second she heard him hit the ground and roll with a groan, she hopped to her feet and spun to face him. He lunged at her again, so she kept moving to the side avoiding each flaming fist.

Erza watched with fascination seeing the Bunnyman's fast dodging up until they stepped to the side, grabbed Natsu's arm, and drove their knee directly into his stomach. He coughed briefly, wincing at the sharp movement before he was kicked away and the Bunnyman stepped back. "You're not bad, but why don't you attack me?" He challenged, getting to his feet and going after the bunny again.

 _Lesson number one, don't ever lunge. Not only does it leave too many openings, but it makes you look desperate._ Raul's words ran in Freya's head as she moved accordingly. She made a fist and ducked, feeling the heat of the fire pass over the headgear of the costume as she used her own fist to bury into Natsu's chest, aiming close to his sternum. She knew that one hurt hearing an audible wince.

"He's not even using his magic, who is this guy?" Gray asked, looking at Erza who watched every movement. Natsu was a brawler and could beat down many opponents with his fists alone, but whoever this was must have some degree of skill in martial arts. She cast a glance at the Blue Pegasus guild who eagerly watched. Master Bob and Ichiya had a strange look on their face, a look of anticipation that was different from everyone else. Natsu kicked his legs around forcing the Bunnyman to move back to avoid flaming feet.

Natsu rolled to his feet and scanned his opponent. They had yet to really be on the offensive, and the way they kept their identity concealed was starting to annoy him. "Come on, are you going to actually fight? Take off that suit!" The crowd started murmuring, feeling the same. The Bunnyman looked towards Master Bob, who only nodded. With that, one massive blue paw gripped at the head of the costume, while the other clutched at the chest. Everyone leaned forward, barely even breathing as the Bunnyman's arms jerked and tore off the suit.

Blue Pegasus practically shot out of their seats. "WHAT?!"

Long dark violet hair, obsidian blue eyes, fair skin, and the black Blue Pegasus guild mark on her right shoulder blade told them exactly who it was. "FREYA?!"

Lia would have fallen out of her seat if it hadn't been for Dobengal wrapping an arm around her waist. "I thought she was on a job! What the- FREYA!" She shrieked. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!"

Lulu couldn't even make a sound for the first few seconds, before waving her paws around madly. "Freya was here the whole time?! B-But she was wearing a bunnysuit? And posing? And wearing a bunnysuit? AND POSING?" She cried repeatedly and would have fallen off the railing if Master Bob hadn't grabbed the back of her rain coat.

The Blue Pegasus team stared with wide eyes and jaws dropped, with the exception of Ichiya who only watched in amusement. Though the Trimen were shocked that Freya was the Bunnyman this entire time, they were also shocked to see she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts.

Bacchus only started laughing like a madman, surprised but also finding the situation hilarious. Next time he came across her face-to-face he was going to mention this. Fairy Tail looked to be in a state of shock too, but the Tenrou Team recovered quicker. They looked around hearing a certain reporter named Jason screaming how 'cool' it was and rushing to get a picture from the stands. Mavis from her spot next to Makarov gave a look of confusion. "I don't know who this is, do you know?"

Surprisingly Macao was the one who spoke up. "There was a rumor that Blue Pegasus had an S-Class level ice wizard in their guild. I'm guessing it's true, this must be Freya Icewing." Mavis nodded but smiled. _Ice against fire, Natsu still has this match_ she thought. Makarov didn't look so sure though, and looked at Bob. There had to be something else…

"The mysterious identity of the Bunnyman is revealed to be Freya Icewing, but now the question remains as to why she was hiding!"

"Haha! So you finally got out of the suit!" Natsu exclaimed pointing his finger at her. Freya kicked off the remaining fabric of the costume and looked at him, sighing. She didn't like wearing just a sports bra and shorts, but it was what she had on under the costume. She itched to get back into her usual attire but for now she had to wait. "Are you going to fight me with magic now, and not with whatever you've been doing?"

She didn't answer, but just waved her hand in a beckoning gesture, slowly moving into a standard krav maga fighting stance. "You're just going to have to see now, aren't you?" she said calmly. With that, Natsu punched his fist into his palm.

"Alright then!" He started to go towards her at full speed. Just as he was about to make contact, he shouted, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fan-" He didn't get to finish the attack before his eyes widened and he had to throw himself to the side to avoid a blizzard-like force shooting right at him. It was a good thing he dodged too, for large amount of jagged ice spikes had formed along the blizzard's path.

"Ice Warpath." Freya's hands had a frosty aura around them before it dissipated. This ice magic was not Ice-Make, which created things from the element. No, it was just a manipulation of the element, as simple as that. Gray and Lyon immediately looked at it, understanding this wasn't Ice-Make.

Freya was waiting for the right moment to reveal her dragon-slaying magic, and watched as Natsu's arms were engulfed in flames. "Ice magic huh? I'll have you know I deal with that on a daily basis!" He grinned referring to Gray and took a leap in the air, hoping to crash down on her. Suddenly she was gone with a whirl of snow, and he heard a noise that sounded like swirling wind above him. He looked up only to receive an ice-coated kick to the back. He crashed to the ground, and Freya landed a few fight away. Her foot had been coated with hard ice but at her command it crumbled away. Everyone winced though Lia shrugged.

Natsu rubbed the spot on his back a bit as he stood up, and glared at Freya unhappily. She looked at him with a raised brow, and flexed her fingers. No doubt he was irritated he hadn't been able to land a hit on her yet. She watched him for a moment. "So, is that all you got?" She taunted purposefully. Her plan worked and he ran at her again.

"I'll show you what I got!"

She didn't move as he charged at her with a loud yell of determination. She smiled slightly, before her pupils narrowed into slits and her iris turned into an icy blue color.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

A storm of ice and snow came from her mouth colliding with Natsu and sending him back several fight. No one knew what was louder, his shout of shock and pain or everyone else's.

"SHE'S A DRAGON-SLAYER?!"

Sting and Rogue looked flabbergasted, and immediately looked at Lia who was only beaming with pride. They had thought Freya was just a strong ice wizard, as did everyone else outside of Blue Pegasus. It appeared she had kept this a secret. Fairy Tail's reaction was to have dropped jaws and disbelief. Lulu looked over at them and rolled her eyes. "What, are other guilds not allowed to have them?" She sassed flicking her tail with a giggle.

Laxus and Gajeel both looked at each other and leaned forward, watching the fight with increased interest. Lucy from her spot had gasped seeing Natsu stumble getting up, shaking ice particles from his hair. Even in a state of bewilderment at the reveal of Blue Pegasus's dragon, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Natsu! You can do this! She's ice, fire melts ice!" she shouted trusting in his elemental advantage. She then squeaked at the sudden pair of icy eyes on her.

…did that blonde just say what Freya thought she just said? _You know what, I was going to hold back. But with that, I'm done dragging this fight out._

"I know! But even if that wasn't the case, I'm still going to win! I'm not going to lose to her!" He ran at her and Freya didn't budge. He didn't charge at her all the way, he stopped half way and decided that if she had hit him with a roar, he would do the same.

"Fire Dragon's…"

Freya stepped into a sideways stance as Lucy's words repeated in her head, over and over again. She gave a cold look to Natsu and her arm lifted slowly, palm facing him. "Freya what are you doing?!" Hibiki shouted from the stands. She wasn't even moving from Natsu's attack. There was no slight movement indicating she was about to dodge.

"…ROAR!"

A storm of fire flew out at her at a fast rapid rate. The crowd winced preparing to see the flames engulf her body, even Blue Pegasus looked worried at how _she wasn't even moving._ The second Freya felt the heat of the fire reach her palm, a frosty air engulfed her arm. Then the roar collided with her palm, and what happened next made everything deathly quiet.

A small cracking noise sounded before gradually building up into a loud shatter. The fire had been frozen, before shattering into soft ice particles that scattered around the arena. Natsu couldn't even move in disbelief as bits of his frozen fire landed on him.

 _She had frozen his fire._

"N-No way." Lucy's hand was over her mouth as Erza visibly paled. She had never seen this before. Mavis and Makarov looked on in horror.

Freya lowered her hand and waited for Natsu to say something, or take action. Eventually, he had looked at her in huge disbelief. "H-How…?"

She looked at him with a tilt of her head before sighing. "Tell me, how long have you and your friends been gone? Seven years?" Without waiting for an answer, she pressed on. "Have you done anything to make up for those seven years?"

His fists clenched. "The others trained hard for three months straight, without taking a rest. My team…we had our Second Origin unlocked."

She blinked at him, looking in disbelief, before looking immensely disappointed. "…I see. And you honestly thought that was enough?" Fairy Tail and Natsu stared at her with wide eyes. "Did you think that three months, and a 'Second Origin' would be enough to counter against the seven years everybody else has had?"

She took a step forward. "Seven years of experience, training, and overcoming weaknesses. You couldn't be so naive to think that can be overcome with the little bit of time you had. You honestly thought everyone who wasn't Fairy Tail…was that weak?" Suddenly she had a bad taste in her mouth as she watched him with cold eyes as she started walking forward. Frost erupted on the ground she touched every time she took a step. She stopped a few feet away from him. "Well? Answer me."

He had an audible growl in his voice as he clenched his fists tightly. "It doesn't matter if everyone had seven years, ten years, or even a hundred years on us. We can still power on through, we have the strength of our friends behind us, and that's all we'll ever need!" Fire erupted from him. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He moved in a circular motion, a powerful torrent of flames shooting out to barrage at Freya.

"Dragon-Slayer's Secret Art: Hailstorm!"

What appeared to be a snowstorm swirled protectively around her, ice shooting out and slamming against his body. The fire that touched the snowstorm went out, and soon after the snowstorm died down. Her palm, coated in a makeshift ice gauntlet, shot out and slammed into his solar plexus.

"I hate to break reality to you, but friendship and wishful thinking isn't going to give you magical power ups!" She snapped. She bent her arm, and slammed her elbow up into his chin knocking him back. "You're not a child. Fighting for your friends is a noble goal and source of strength, but that is all it is. It cannot overcome the fact that you and your fellow fairies are _seven_ years behind everyone!"

Kagura of Mermaid Heel closed her eyes at hearing this. She along with the others knew it to be true. Fairy Tail had been at a severe disadvantage from the start.

Natsu, not one to give up easily, growled and climbed to his feet. He was stumbling, but broke into a run towards her. Freya narrowed her eyes. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" she slowly started, moving her arms upwards. "Skaoi's Might!"

Two dragons made completely out of translucent ice formed above her as she threw her hands outwards above her. With one fluid movement, she flicked her hands and arms downwards towards Natsu who had shouted, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He crashed into one ice dragon, his fist successfully crashing deep into its skull while its jaw tried wrapping around him. Though cracks appeared at the upper half of the dragon, he completely forgot about the second one that crashed into him from behind.

A scream of pain sounded, and an explosion of ice shards went everywhere. Fairy Tail stared in horror seeing Natsu fall to the ground…and not get up.

The stadium went deathly silent before erupting into cheers. Blue Pegasus cheered for their ice dragon-slayer and Lulu was reduced to tears as she cried Freya's name joyfully. Lia had her hands cupped over her mouth in tears as well, before letting out a loud cheer of her own and smothering Dobengal with hug (seeing as in a way, he had been 'avenged'). Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy, and Mermaid Heel gave a sympathetic look to Natsu and Fairy Tail, but they felt the same as Freya in a way. This match proved that Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild with powerhouses, and they couldn't just roll over everything.

Master Bob was indeed proud of Freya, but looked at Makarov. He would apologize to him for Freya's harsh treatment of Natsu later, but for now he just watched as Freya stood calmly in the field. Raven Tail had cackled with laughter and Sabertooth watched having enjoyed the show.

"Blue Pegasus's Freya Icewing wins, earning ten points for her team!"

She smiled up at her guild and waved at them, before casting one last glance at Natsu. His team had already made their way to him and she was met with angry glares. She met those glares unaffected before walking back to her own team.

* * *

 _I think I see two pairs of wings on her when I look at her now,_ Raul had thought, observing a lacrima viewing the Grand Magic Games as well as the others in the small ice village called Frost Perch. They were laughing and celebrating at how much their little dragon-slayer had grown, and Raul gave a soft smile of his own.

 _The azure wings of a pegasus, and the ice wings of a dragon._

* * *

 **This...was SUCH A HUGE CHAPTER! But also really fun to write! I'll do the rest of the matches in the next chapter since this was only the first one. Having the Rune Knight rankings be mentioned for every score was an idea from Warmachine375, so thank you! (I...actually somehow forgot about Mystogan and Jura so I hope I fixed that a little bit)**

 **I'm glad everyone liked the Jenny vs Mira fight, that was one of the fights in canon I was seriously disappointed with so HELL YEAH I'M FIXING IT :D and I hope you like the Freya vs Natsu fight just as much 3**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and have a wonderful day! (or night, whatever fits!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Freya!"

Her team happily surrounded her as she reached them, and the cold look she had given Fairy Tail when they glared at her melted away. She looked her guild mates fondly and even let out a small chuckle getting pulled into a group hug by the Trimen, though Ren of course made his usual tsundere remarks ("It's not like I care or anything, but good job you know...").

Before any words could really be exchanged, a blur of yellow and lilac sped right towards her as Lulu's wings disappeared and she crashed straight into Freya's chest. "Freya! You were here and you didn't tell me! I was so worried because I thought you were on a S-Class job, and I thought that the job meant you had to fight giant radioactive bunnies, and they would try to turn you into a carrot and eat you and-"

Freya squeezed her friend into a hug, and gently ran her hand soothingly over Lulu's head. Her first thought was that Lulu needed to stop reading comics before bedtime but her second was to make up to her best friends on lying on her whereabouts. "I'm sorry, it was all part of the plan Master and Ichiya made. I'm here now though, okay?" The Exceed sniffled and clung onto her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Hibiki smiled, but the usual sparkles that went around the Trimen's when they were about to flirt appeared and Freya internally groaned. "Freya, if I had known you were Mister Bunnyman the entire time, I would have held you in my arms when you slept during the event." he said in the smoothest tone possible. Unfortunately for him Freya had a built in resistance to flirty lines, so she face-palmed.

"Hibiki you'll never be able to get her to blush."

"Aw come on Ren, let me dream."

Shaking her head, she looked down at Lulu who calmed down significantly. "I can't believe you were posing." She giggled referring to the several exaggerated poses Freya had made in her disguise, causing her to snort. She was hoping due to all the excitement that just occurred everyone would forget about her posing and such while in disguise. It was evident that was a false idea to have hope in.

Ichiya suddenly popped up, holding a plastic bag as he made his way over to them. "Speaking of which, I gathered the remains of the costume." He shook the bag a little making her groan. She was completely right, she was never going to live this all down. "We'll have it sewed back together, and put it on display at the guild!" An outsider may think he was joking, but she knew from experience that he was not joking. Master Bob was no doubt all for it.

Eve laughed out loud. "So everyone can recall the day Freya ripped it off to reveal herself? Maybe we should call her the Bunny Dragon-Slayer."

"Eve..." Freya said in a warning tone though she couldn't fight the smile on her face. Lulu started giggling at the thought of a bunny dragon.

"She would breathe carrots!"

"Okay but how would that even work? Wouldn't that make her a Carrot Dragon-Slayer?"

The little debate between Lulu and Eve made her shake her head in amusement as she looked around. They were already cleaning up the field for the next match, and Natsu was long since taken away to the infirmary. He had been knocked out cold (pun intended), and she had a feeling Fairy Tail would have it out for her for giving them such an embarrassing defeat. She gave it a moment's thought before shrugging. It wasn't her problem if they stayed angry at her for that reason.

She looked down at herself, and sighed seeing her current attire. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get changed. Let me know if I miss anything." She said but before she could take another step, a hand touched her shoulder again. Seeing it was Hibiki she prepared herself for another poor line until he gave an assuring smile instead of a 'flirty' one.

"I'm glad we have you with us Freya."

She stared at him for a moment and looked away holding back a smile of her own. "And I'm glad to be here."

* * *

It had been good getting back into her usual attire. It showed her northern roots, making her feel close to home, and covered what she wanted covered. Not that she held anything against women who liked showing off their body, but she felt more at ease covered up. Brushing some hair behind her ear, she opened the small pouch tied to her belt and took out a little wooden dragon she carved herself many years ago.

She ran her fingers over it. She had tried recreating the features of Frosteria in the wood, but it didn't do her mother any justice.

* * *

 _A five year old Freya let out a small whine as she struggled to trek through the deep snow. Seeing her feet were buried, she decided to yank one of them out. She gripped around her knee with both hands, and gave a hard tug only to squeal as she fell backwards. A soft chuckle from above her and a large shadow fell over the little girl. Instead of looking up with fear, she looked up with a visible pout. "Mama, why is walking in the snow so hard?" She sat up and shook her head to get rid of the snow sitting in her hair._

" _You'll get used to it little one." Freya made a face before trying to tug her still buried foot out of the snow. Another chuckle sounded, and suddenly Freya was lifted by the hood of her coat and set down on her feet. She spun around and stumbled slightly as she hugged the snout of her mother._

 _Frosteria was a beautiful dragon. She had white scales, paired with icy blue eyes that looked almost white as well, and a pair of horns that were a brown coloration. Her wings were large and were nearly translucent, the wings almost looking like frosted over glass. She was cold to the touch, but her presence brought a sense of warmth anyways to Freya._

" _Why can't I have wings like you? I wanna be a dragon too!" Frosteria grew quiet for a moment, as if recalling something unpleasant, before focusing on her daughter again._

" _You already are a dragon, you just need to get stronger legs." She said in a teasing tone._

" _Maaammmmaaaa!"_

* * *

Freya shook her head and put the wooden dragon away. Why was she thinking of that now? She recalled that memory and now understood her mother's momentary silence. Acnologia, the great Black Dragon that caused Fairy Tail to lose their core members, was once a human. A dragon-slayer that killed so many dragons that he became one. Her innocent words as a child may have caused Frosteria to remember such things.

The most powerful dragon…

* * *

" _Acnogia?"_

" _Acnologia." The great ice dragon corrected with a sigh, using her tail to scoot young Freya closer to her. It was technically bedtime, but tonight the girl had been restless and was asking for stories of other dragons. "Powerful and dangerous, he isn't familiar with mercy. He has no love for humans, or even dragons for that matter. He was once like you…but gave into bloodlust." Frosteria sighed not liking the idea of comparing Freya to him. If anything, she wanted to do everything in her power to keep her child as far from him as possible. Yet…_

" _I think you're the strongest and coolest Mama!" Freya chirped. Frosteria chuckled and laid her head down, pulling Freya closer._

" _Go to sleep Freya, you have a long day of training tomorrow."_

* * *

She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, preparing to head out to join the rest of her team.

"Freya!"

Lia came running towards her, Lulu following not so far behind. The younger mage practically tackled Freya into a hug, nearly making her stumble. "Agh, I'm really happy you tore Natsu a new one, and that you're here, but I also want to strangle you for lying to us!" Lia rambled on. She freed Freya from her tight grip but still was shaking her a little. "I understand Master and Ichiya had this whole elaborate plan, but you could have teased us with a little hint...unless you nearly yanking my arm out of my socket was supposed to be a hint." She joked.

Freya rolled her eyes and set her hands on her friend's shoulders. She knew Lia really wasn't angry at her. "No, it wasn't. I just disapprove of Sting 'Can't Wear a Full Shirt' Eucliffe cooing over you." She hid a smirk seeing Lia squawk at her and start waving her arms around. Freya at first felt anger upon finding out the Twins claimed to have killed their dragon parents, but after much thought decided they didn't. Frosteria once told her that when a dragon-slayer has killed a dragon, it's obvious. Their scent would have had that metallic smell of blood to it if they truly killed their dragons. Whatever reasons Sting and Rogue had for lying was their own business. All in all, she didn't have much of a problem with the two despite the arrogance.

"He wasn't cooing over me! He just likes messing with me!" Freya started snickering behind her hand. "Freya! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm just messing with you Lia. Besides…what's this I hear about you spending the night with Dobengal? Suddenly I feel like I need to have words with you two."

"NOTHING HAPPENED! You know what, go back in the bunny suit, I prefer Mister Bunnyman!" Freya started laughing and forced Lia into a bear hug, Lulu joining immediately with laughter of her own. The Exceed was incredibly jubilant to have everyone back together and gave a cute little cheer of her own.

"The Frozen-Rose Duo is back together!"

* * *

"I…I can't believe Natsu lost." Happy sniffed, looking over his closest friend. He was still knocked out cold. Wendy hovered over him, trying to work her healing magic over him as well as she could. Though she missed the big fight and from what she heard, Natsu got it handed to him rather harshly, she couldn't deny she was happy about there being another female dragon-slayer. She wondered if she could talk to her at least. Talking to Natsu and Gajeel was okay, but having another girl to talk to about their magic would be really nice.

Team B was even in the infirmary, concerned as they looked over Natsu. It was an odd sight, usually he got roughed up but was up on his feet shouting and declaring he was ready to fight.

Gray shook his head as Lucy looked down. She had no idea Natsu's fire could ever be frozen like that. It just…it just didn't seem right. Another part of this match that hurt was the woman's words. Being reminded of how far behind they are, of the long seven years they were frozen in time, and the brutal defeat of Natsu…it was all one big slap to the face.

(Not to mention, Natsu literally got a fist to the face last night)

"As much as I hate to say it, his opponent had a point." Everyone looked at Mirajane in shock but she simply raised a hand, asking for a chance to explain. "Jenny was always strong, but she was never able to tie with me in the past. And with what we have seen so far…I think it's fair to say we _are_ behind, and everybody else has gotten much stronger." She sighed. Everyone let that sink in and suddenly felt sick to their stomachs. They would not give up of course, they're Fairy Tail after all. Yet this would certainly dampen their spirits…and they realize now their chances of actually winning the games were slim.

"To think Blue Pegasus had a dragon-slayer this whole time, and hiding in that costume." Gray shook his head just thinking about it. Erza was right, they should have been worried about the identity of the Bunnyman. If Freya had beaten Natsu, easily one of their strongest members, perhaps Laxus could be the one to defeat her? He looked at the lightning dragon-slayer who was deep in thought.

"Yes, and speaking of this Freya Icewing…" Erza started, looking down and clenching her fist.

 _Erza…_

"That costume! If she was going to dress as a bunny, then why not wear a bunny girl costume? It's much cuter and would have done more service to her feminine figure than that cartoony costume she was wearing!" Erza demanded, lifting her fist and shaking it at the ceiling as if it would give her answers. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Erza, I don't think she was dressing as a bunny because she wanted to dress like a bunny…"

"Don't be ridiculous Lucy, why else would she dress like that? For fun?"

"…now I'm picturing her in it."

"Laxus!"

 _Oh boy…_

* * *

Freya leaned against the railing, happy to be out of the stuffy bunny costume, back in her real clothes, and to be out in the open. She felt some curious eyes on her but paid them no mind. At one point, the Twin Dragon-Slayers were looking at her and she met their gazes with a simple wave. Lulu was sitting next to her happy to not look like a lonely cat anymore.

"Match 2 will be Mermaid Heel's Milliana vs Fairy Tail Team B's Gajeel!"

Risley frowned upon seeing the match and looked over at Kagura. "Her opponent is a dragon-slayer…do you think she'll be okay?" She asked. Ariana and Beth overlooked Milliana entering the field in concern.

Kagura showed no change in expression. "She may be at a disadvantage in terms of strength, but don't underestimate her."

"Kagura is right ya know."

They all jumped, hearing a new yet familiar voice complimented by a sailor's accent. Coming up behind them was a woman in her thirties with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a modest but form fitting outfit that seemed to resemble what a female pirate would wear, with an eyepatch over her left eye. The eyepatch had the Mermaid Heel insignia stitched onto it, but it did nothing to subtract from her beauty. A cutlass and two pistols were strapped to her sides, and she smiled upon seeing the Mermaid Heel team.

"Master Ariel, you're back!" Beth chirped as Kagura bowed her head in respect.

Ariel Silvertrident of Mermaid Heel laughed as she stepped forward and gently ruffled Beth's hair. "Sorry I was late, business at home was hell. Stupid port merchants." She grumbled. It wasn't uncommon for Mermaid Heel's guild master to be busy with the ports' business, she had been a daughter of a sea merchant and her knowledge of business had helped even fund Mermaid Heel.

"We're doing quite well Master. As it turns out, there has been a reveal of Blue Pegasus having an ice dragon-slayer." Kagura informed. Ariel raised an eyebrow, and looked over at where the Blue Pegasus team was located.

 _Really? Now ain't that interesting…_

"Oh, Milliana's match is starting! Come watch!"

* * *

The cat-like wizard stepped onto the field, nervous but ready to give this match her all. Fighting a dragon-slayer was not something she'd thought she would have to do in the games, but after hearing Freya Icewing mention Fairy Tail's disadvantage she started to feel better.

"I'm not gonna hold back, got it kitty girl?" Gajeel stated crackling his knuckles after meeting her in the arena. Milliana gave a grin.

"I wouldn't want you too, so bring it on, meow~"

Now, things weren't in her favor. Gajeel specialized at brute force, arguably more so than Natsu, so she needed to make sure he didn't get a hit in. As long as she got her tubes working, she should be fine.

Gajeel was sure he had this. Natsu may have gotten his ass kicked, and they may have a disadvantage in regards to time and lack of experience compared to everyone else here, but he was the Iron Dragon-Slayer for crying out loud. He had to be able to win against a girl from Mermaid Heel who impersonates cats.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" He went in for the punch, deducing that she wasn't good at close combat considering what he has seen from her magic so far. She was lacking in force, but he wasn't!

…but what she lacked in force she made up for in agility. She swiftly ducked to the side avoiding his iron club.

"Nekosoku Tube!" Orange tubes shot out and slammed into him. They immediately wrapped around him, constricting his movements. At first, he scoffed at them. Thin little tubes wouldn't be enough to stop him, what game was she playing at? So he tried extending his arms out to tear them. He tried again. And again. _Wait a minute…_

Milliana giggled, tightening her tubes around him. "They don't tear easy! And I'll keep making them tighter and tighter!" she warned. He snarled at her and decided he would just make an iron sword out of his arm and cut away the tubes. He focused but to his surprise and confusion, found he couldn't do it. "My tubes keep you from using your magic!"

"Oh you've gotta be-"

The match went on for five more minutes. It consisted mostly of Milliana sitting on top of Gajeel trying to get him to submit as he tried rolling around, tried ripping off the tubes to no avail, and ended up looking pissed beyond belief. Eventually after watching the comical display, it was evident who was going to win.

"Mermaid Heel's Milliana earns ten points! Though this is a rather odd victory…"

* * *

"Match 3 is Quatro Puppy's Novally vs Lamia Scale's Lyon!"

Novally gave a determined howl of his own after hearing his team howl their encouragements. He had to make up for what happened at the MPF event! He accidentally used the wrong attack, his weakest, and it definitely costed his team points. His guild wasn't doing the hottest right now, but he was determined to turn that around. Lyon stepped forward and looked around until he spotted Juvia in the stands.

He had a beautiful woman to impress and hopefully it'd be enough for her to look at him, not Gray.

"Ice-Make: Eagles!" Lyon's ice birds shot out towards Novally at a fast rate, the birds going to dive bomb the Quatro Puppy wizard. Novally watched them come at him, before charging up his hands and…

"Scatter Bombs!" His explosion magic activated and he hurled the explosives at the birds. They all shattered, making Lyon's team gasp as Novally's team shouted, "WILD!" Now this exchange went on for some time. Lyon was able to catch Novally off guard with his rapid Ice-Make creating, and several blows had been landed on Lyon from Novally's explosions.

It seemed that the create, destroy, create, and destroy pattern would go on forever until Lyon finally put his hands together for hopefully his last creation. "Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" The elegant ice creation leaped from Lyon's hands and charged straight at Novally, skillfully moving around to dodge every explosion he was throwing at it.

Novally quickly thought of a solution that not only would make him look manly and wild, but also get him to win the match. He created a bomb in one hand, and quickly rolled it like a bowling ball. The second it went under the ice tiger, it went off as perfectly timed. Instead of destroying it like his other explosions would have, it sent the tiger flying back at Lyon. The ice wizard couldn't move out of the way in time, so he gave a shout of pain as his own creation pinned him to the arena ground. Novally fired up one more explosive in his hand, turned around, and threw it over his shoulder much to everyone's confusion. As he started to walk away from Lyon, a large explosion went off behind him.

Therefore, creating the manly and wild scene he wanted to have.

"Whoa, Quatro Puppy sure lives up to their name of being WILD! Novally earns ten points for his team!"

* * *

"And the final match is Sabertooth's Rufus vs Raven Tail's Alexei!"

Freya observed Alexei curiously, and couldn't help but note the odd scent coming from him. Whatever it was, it rubbed her the wrong way. She exchanged a look with Lulu who didn't seem very comfortable with the Raven Tail member either.

The match was long, far longer than any of the matches today. Rufus constantly had to keep using his magic to keep away from Alexei who proved to be more than proficient at hand-to-hand combat. In fact, some of Rufus's attacks through Memory Make couldn't even land on him. It seemed that he moved…well too good along the earth.

None of them were able to land hits on each other. Rufus was starting to get frustrated, and held his hands to his temples. "Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Fields!" Powerful gusts of fire shot out at Alexei who this time didn't move. Instead, he stomped with his right foot, and suddenly a large thick wall of earth was ripped from the ground to shield him.

The fire hit the earth wall, and both seemed to destroy each other. Rufus and Alexei made eye contact, but just as about another move was to be made the announcers called time.

"It's…it's shocking but it seems time has run out. This match has been declared a draw, and both teams will receive five points!"

The crowd was clearly in shock as they eyed both of the participants. Neither of them really caused damage to each other, but some suspected Rufus was just lucky. "I…I memorized your movements." Rufus declared with some irritation as he headed back to his team. Alexei didn't seem to either hear him or care as he headed back, ignoring his team's taunts about him not taking the battle seriously.

Freya frowned. Something wasn't right with that guy. Sure Raven Tail all gave off that creepy vibe that screamed they belonged to some horror cult or film, but Alexei…was off. She mentally added him to her list of people that she needed to keep an eye on.

* * *

 **So that sums up the matches that came after the Freya vs Natsu fight! Granted they were a little silly but I wanted different match ups! And if you notice, Raven Tail did not do their big ambush on Laxus and Alexei is...very different. I have some plans for them since I disagree with how quickly they went down in canon. And Ariel Silvertrident is an OC provided to me by Warmachine375 (THANK YOU!). I always found it weird that we were never introduced to the Mermaid Heel guildmaster, so that is who Ariel is.**

 **Quick note, I'm not trying to completely bash Fairy Tail. The purpose of this story is to get rid of the constant Fairy Tail victories that don't make sense half the time, and to give other guilds a chance in the spotlight.**

 **Please leave a review telling me your thoughts and thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bob gave a thoughtful hum as he stepped in front of the infirmary door. This door in particular housed the Fairy Tail team members, where he knew Makarov was visiting due to some of his fairies' conditions. Though Bob wasn't angry with how Freya treated Natsu, he felt the need to apologize for her harsh treatment of him. He knew the woman was always straight to the point, never beating around the bush, and sometimes she came off as cold as her element. As an ex-guild mate and close friend of Makarov he wanted to show sportsmanship and encourage them to do their best still. He also needed to apologize for Lia's actions. He didn't blame her for being angry but she could have handled it in a better way.

He was just glad he didn't have to break a fight up.

He knocked on the door as to not barge in, and the door swung open to reveal Gajeel. The normally tough man looked to be bitter which had to be due to his match with Milliana. His pride was no doubt ruined by losing to a cat girl. "Hello there, might I speak with your master?" Bob greeted giving his signature closed eye smile and wave.

"Bob?"

Makarov's voice called out. "Gajeel, let him in." At the order he stepped aside and Bob entered, looking over the room to see both teams here along. Natsu seemed to be finally awake and sat up, bandaged up as he seemed to be grumpy. "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

Bob smiled as he approached and folded his hands together. "I've been well Makarov. I'm pleased to see you're looking well." He greeted as he no doubt felt intense stares. Not out of disrespect towards him, but more towards one of his members. Alas, that was why he was here. "I'm here to see if Natsu has been recovering well. I really do apologize for Freya-"

"She just got lucky! Next time I'll beat her down and see how she likes it!" Natsu interrupted nearly shooting out of his bed only for Erza to grip his ear and twist. "O-Ow! Erza what the hell?!"

"Calm down Natsu, and show some respect." She reprimanded.

Makarov sighed as Bob waved his hand showing he wasn't affronted. "I'm not here to brag. Freya sometimes forgets how blunt she can be, and I ask that you don't take her words and victory personally. The games are meant to be friendly competition, but she was frustrated with your guild as of late." Well she was also irritated at Fairy Tail's complete underestimation of everyone else, but Bob decided she already hammered her message in and didn't see the need to bring it up.

Natsu didn't seem so pleased remembering how she froze his fire. He crossed his arms and grumbled. "How so?" Makarov asked.

"Well..." Bob tried thinking of how to say this without directly offending his friend. "She's not fond of the damage your wizards tended to cause back then." That gave the Fairy Tail master a reason to wince. "But if anything, I think she was more frustrated with how upset her friend Emilia, or Lia was which leads me to my next apology."

Makarov looked confused for a moment and waited for Bob to continue. He wasn't sure how this Lia was connected to Freya's irritation at Fairy Tail. However the others awkwardly looked away remembering the petite wizard barging in and punching their fire dragon-slayer abruptly.

"Now I'm sure you'd understand, but Lia's boyfriend had been hurt badly by Natsu when he stormed into Sabertooth. Perhaps she shouldn't have barged in and attacked back, but believe me when I say that they are good girls, they just have their moments like everyone else." Bob explained.

 _Wait a minute…so that's why Mira was telling me a girl punched Natsu?_ He hadn't been present at the bar when that happened, he only saw the aftermath which happened to be loud complaints. Makarov sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and stretched his arm out all the way to Natsu before whacking the back of his head. "Gramps!"

He looked at his shocked dragon-slayer and shook his head. "Natsu, weren't you taught to not break a girl's heart? I don't want to hear you grouch about Emilia Fairway 'acting like a crazy girl' anymore." Before he could protest, Makarov raised his now bigger fist again making him shut up. "She was upset over a loved one's condition, I know for a fact you would do what she did if something happened to one of us." He sounded very much like a scolding father as he now understood what had went on. Gajeel and Laxus seemed to snicker at Natsu's flabbergasted look.

He then faced Bob again. "I appreciate you coming here. Maybe we should get Goldmine and get drinks before the games end. You know, get the old team together?" He suggested. Bob beamed at the suggestion, nodding in agreement and giving a giggle.

"That sounds like a plan! I better get going now, but best of luck~!" Bob wiggled his fingers at them as he went to leave.

"Wait." He paused, turning to see a thoughtful Laxus. "How strong is she? Freya I mean?"

Bob smiled knowing what the young man was thinking. The ice dragon-slayer opened herself to being challenged by her fellow dragons now. "Hmm...I guess you'll just have to find out!"

* * *

Freya leaned into the back of her chair, crossing her arms and legs as she watched Lia and Lulu go nuts over a small platter of lemon cakes. The Frozen-Rose Duo were currently stationed at a little café in Crocus. While she knew her two closest friends weren't really mad at her, she wanted to ease any possible anger they might still have by treating them. Lulu would still be overly dramatic about it later, but with the bribery of cake she wouldn't be too obnoxious. Lia didn't have it in her to hold a grudge for long so Freya wasn't too worried. She was never one for sweets herself.

Meanwhile Lulu was a sugar addict so Freya felt much like a mother at times when getting her Exceed to eat healthy. Lia of course had more self-control, but the girl's appreciation of sweets came from her poor background where if she wanted a treat she'd really have to save up for it.

"So Freya, anymore battles you want to have?" Lia asked resting her chin in her hand. "I know for sure there's going to be some people who are going to want a go at you."

The ice wizard shrugged before idly sipping at some tea. "Hmm...I want a chance to punch Bacchus." Lia and Lulu both sweat dropped at that. "What? He still needs to pay for slapping my ass on that job we went on a year ago, remember?"

"Wasn't he drunk though?"

Freya snorted. "When isn't he drunk?" She took a gulp of tea and set the cup down. "The rest of the games should prove to be interesting, so I shall simply wait and see what unfolds tomorrow." She frowned thinking back on Raven Tail in particular, and did note that Sabertooth's Minerva was back. She looked over at Lia again. "Do you have any intentions on participating again?" She would like a chance to fight alongside her best friend.

Lia shook her head. "No, that was just a one-time thing. Besides you, the Trimen, and Ichiya are more than enough. If a reserve member is needed, then there's Jenny." The MPF event revealed the power of her magic. In time Lia could become an S-Class like her partner, but she still needed much more experience, at least in Freya's opinion, before that happened. At times when looking at the mahogany haired girl, she still saw the little girl she first met her as.

Now that girl was her partner, best friend, and the closest thing to a sister Freya had. Everyone at Blue Pegasus was certainly aware of how she treated her like a little sister at times. Dobengal was made aware of how much the plant mage meant to Freya on the day they were introduced. Now that was a fun day. Arguably not so fun for the male, but it was entertaining all the same.

"Oh, maybe we should put Lia in the bunny suit!"

The two girls stared at the Exceed's outburst, who looked quite proud of herself for making such a suggestion. They both then looked at each and back at Lulu. "Lulu we need to talk about your bunny rabbit obsession." Freya pinched the bridge of her nose in mock exasperation. "Shall we get you a bunny costume to wear, like how that one cat from Sabertooth wears a frog costume?" She said in a slight teasing tone.

Lulu rapidly shook her head. "No, I like my rain coat! And I'm not obsessed with bunnies…unless I can wear a white bunny costume. Then I can lurk in a cave kind of like a dragon, and launch myself at the neck of any foolish adventurer who tries to claim my treasure!" Freya stared at her Exceed for the longest time. At times she was both frightened and impressed at Lulu's active imagination. Lia bit her lip failing to hold back a laugh but caught Lulu's attention. "Agh, don't laugh!" Lulu then lunged at Lia, landing on her chest, and gripped her sweater with her paws. Playing along, Lia laid the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no, she's got me! Avenge me Freya!" Lia then proceeded to dramatically fall to the ground and made a fake dying noise.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean to kill you Lia!" Lulu panicked, trying to shake Lia awake frantically.

"…really mature you two."

"Can't hear you Freya, I'm dead!"

The ice dragon-slayer simply picked up her teacup and enjoyed the 'show', uncaring to the bystanders watching in bewilderment. Eventually Lia stopped pretending to be dead and dusted herself off, letting Lulu steal the last lemon cake. The plant mage was about to say something until her gaze focused on something else, frowning briefly before smiling at Freya. "Hey, I think you have a visitor."

Freya looked at her confused before turning in her chair only to be taken back to see the sky dragon-slayer Wendy Marvell shyly approaching their table. Her white Exceed was following closely looking much more proper than the others. The girl stopped seeing she was spotted and hesitated. Lia offered another smile to her before leaning close to Freya.

"I'll leave you and Lulu, she'll feel more comfortable with just you two." Lia said before giving a small wave and heading out of the café. Freya simply sighed and looked over again at Wendy. For the longest time she no doubt felt that she was the only female dragon-slayer, so naturally she must be curious about the one just recently revealed. She smiled at her and gestured to the empty chair across from her. Lulu peeked over in interest before making sure there were no crumbs on her mouth.

"I don't bite." Freya casually stated, setting her teacup down. Wendy jumped a little, before nervously chuckling and heading over. She slid into the empty chair while Carla carefully observed Freya as if trying to find any potential threats. "Would you like tea or anything?"

Wendy shook her head. "No thank you." She remained quiet for a moment. "Um…I know that you don't seem to like Fairy Tail, but I was hoping I could at least meet you."

Freya understood that. "I don't have a distinct hatred for your guild Wendy. Fairy Tail has a reputation for causing needless destruction. I also don't like overconfidence and recklessness, and I hate to say it but your friend Natsu was spewing it." She delivered before relaxing. "But enough about that." She held out her hand. "I'm Freya Icewing, daughter of Frosteria. It's nice that we finally meet, a girl dragon to another."

The younger girl blushed slightly and gently shook the offered hand. "I'm Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney. It's lovely to meet you!" Feeling a bit more comfortable, she decided to continue on. "So you're really an S-Class? How long have you been one?"

"Hmm, I became one at eighteen. Master Bob wouldn't let me take the exams until I had at least three years of experience. You'll make it to the same rank though." Freya hummed thoughtfully. Wendy looked surprise for a moment.

"You…you really think so?"

Freya smiled and rested her chin in her hand. "You're not like your…friends. I don't sense any rashness from you, or an over eagerness to show off your strength. So yes, I really do think so." Wendy smiled happily in return. Lulu looked over at Carla and approached.

"Hi, I'm Lulu! There's no more lemon cakes…but I have some gummy bears." Lulu chirped before yanking a small bag of candy from her pocket. Carla couldn't help but sweat drop. From what she saw, the Exceed had already consumed a multitude of sweets but carried more on her. It was like Happy, but with candy instead of fish.

"Er…no thank you."

* * *

 _Current Rankings for the Grand Magic Games_

 _1\. Blue Pegasus 43_

 _2\. Raven Tail 36_

 _3\. Mermaid Heel 29_

 _4\. Sabertooth 28_

 _5\. Lamia Scale 28_

 _6\. Quatro Cerberus 23_

 _7\. Fairy Tail Team B 22_

 _8\. Fairy Tail Team A 17_

"Wow, Sabertooth is in fourth? That's a surprise?"

"You think that's surprising? Blue Pegasus is in first right now!"

It was the beginning of the fourth day which is usually when things started to get tenser. Everyone would be opting for the points today as the fifth day tended to be very hectic, so the fourth day was messy as well by default. Despite Fairy Tail still being at the bottom, their names were being called in the crowd. They've gained respect back over the past few days. It may not be their former glory but it was a start.

Blue Pegasus of course was being cheered for due to the Trimen but also there were people in the crowd excited to see more of Freya who gave quite the show in the third day's first match up.

Lia tried to observe what was going on in the field but looked to the side seeing Jenny slide next to her. She greeted her, but was taken back by the other girl who shyly followed Jenny and sat next to her. It was Yukino Augria.

"W-Whoa! Jenny, is that-"

The Takeover mage smiled and held up a hand to make her pause. "I met Yukino yesterday while I was out. I took the opportunity to compliment her outfit, and I asked her to sit with us during the games." Jenny, like most people, had heard about what happened to Yukino. The excommunication from her guild was unfair, and the celestial spirit wizard had nowhere to go. So Jenny took it upon herself to ask Yukino to stick around and see if she was interested in joining any other guilds by the end of the games. As a bonus, she could see Sabertooth not get first place if things went right.

"I told her if anyone bothered her, we would sic Ichiya on them. Or Master Bob." Jenny smiled sharply making Lia nervously laugh. "Of course I could just use Gatling gun or missile and threaten to light them up on the spot." Jenny added waving around her arm with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The model went from being considered one of the most beautiful women in Fiore to one of the most beautiful and _scary-as-hell-holy-crap-don't-piss-her-off_ women due to her match revealing her capabilities.

The younger mage then looked over at Yukino and offered a warm smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Yukino." Lia greeted. "Just let us know if someone bugs you, right now you're under Blue Pegasus's protection!"

Yukino blushed and looked down. She was a bit flustered with the nice treatment but after being forced to strip and erase her guild mark, she didn't mind it. Jenny had been nice to her and so far the Blue Pegasus members around them haven't said anything to her yet. So for now, Yukino relaxed so she could watch the games. The first event appeared to involve a large sphere of water…

* * *

"Day four, Naval Battle. Each team will send out one participant. Any player who leaves the sphere of water is out, leaving the last one remaining as the victor. If there are two players remaining, a special five minute rule will be set. Whoever leaves the sphere in that time period gets last place."

… _you know I can't help but think this is another excuse to get girls into swimsuits._ Freya thought with a snort, looking at the large sphere of water. She was currently dressed in a black one piece swimsuit. Her other teammates offered to do this but she wanted to take part in an event at least once. Shaking her head, she dove inside the sphere.

Shelia, Risley, and Juvia were already waiting inside. This would be difficult since Juvia's magic gave her a natural advantage in the water. Then for Raven Tail Flare entered and Freya briefly wondered if her hair magic would work the same submerged in water. Freya looked around the water, noting the cheers of the crowd at the multiple women entering the sphere in bathing suits. With the exception of Rocker, the only male in the sphere. She sent him an apologetic glance considering he was sort of forgotten about at the moment.

"Sabertooth's Minerva has arrived." Minerva announced, entering the water calmly. _Now…this will be a challenge. If I remember correctly, her magic is a pain in the ass._ Freya thought as the cheers roared for one of Sabertooth's top mages. Though she's heard that the woman can be downright cruel at times, she recalled Lia talking about her saying Minerva has her moments of compassion.

Lucy arrived in the sphere as well and seemed quite determined, though subtly scooted away from the Blue Pegasus mage with a wary look.

"The rules are simple! You leave the sphere, you lose! Let the Naval Battle commence!" The gong was sounded, and immediately Lucy opened with grabbing one of her keys.

"Right off the bat but…sorry everyone! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A pretty mermaid that had an elegant yet punk style going on appeared. She looked both aggressive and happy to be here as she lifted her urn above her head. "The water is my playground!" Aquarius declared clearly eager.

In response Juvia shot forward determined to not be pushed down by the spirit. "I won't let you, Water Cyclone!" The water around everyone twisted around much like a storm inside the sphere, and Freya grunted doing her best to not flail around. Deciding to try something herself, she held her hands out to her sides and focused on the temperature of the water. She had to be careful to not completely freeze the water but that didn't mean she couldn't make it freezing.

The water in the sphere started to go down in temperature making a good portion of the participant start shivering and grit their teeth to deal with the water. Rocker made a lunge for her but quickly she formed an ice spike (more like a giant club to avoid accidentally impaling someone) in one hand and hurled it at him. He dodged just in time as the spike flew fairly close to his head.

Seeing the opening, Shelia took the opportunity to utilize her Sky God-Slaying magic to attack him, successfully hurling him out the sphere. She went to go after Risley but with a swift use of gravity magic she was able to escape the advances of the younger mage.

Aquarius, upon realizing she was actually struggling against Juvia, made a face of displeasure. "This isn't going to end well, so I'm going to return now." Lucy gasped from behind her.

"Eh? Why?! You're my best spirit in the water, I need you!" She protested trying to convince her rather unruly spirit to stay. She couldn't do this now, not when Lucy needed to score a win for her team.

The mermaid spirit simply turned her head with a blushing smile on her face. "I have a date." She replied in response. Lucy's jaw dropped. She had to be kidding, she couldn't be pulling this stunt again! Before Aquarius could vanish, Flare came flying out of nowhere and collided with the spirit making her growl in annoyance.

Freya hovered at an angle above them slightly, raising a brow at the spirit she accidentally threw Flare towards. "Sorry Flare, I didn't mean to send you into the arms of bad tuna."

"…WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Aquarius roared lifting her urn.

"Bad tuna, since you know you're seriously going to leave someone you're _contracted_ to help because you have a date." Freya called out looking disappointed. "Some zodiac spirit you are." Lucy paled seeing the look of absolute fury on Aquarius's face as she gathered water clearly intending to hit the Blue Pegasus mage.

She let out an enraged howl as she sent a powerful torrent of water straight at Freya who narrowed her eyes at it. She held out her hands in front of her, focused only on the water coming towards her, and channeled her magic. "Elivagar!"

The water made contact and turned into waves of snow, which Freya quickly used to maneuver herself at a high speed towards Aquarius. Lucy squeaked trying to help her spirit dodge but was only shoved off by Aquarius who lifted her urn again only to have a snowball smack her right in the face. _I bet she never had a snowball fight underwater_ Freya couldn't help but think as Aquarius tried to shake the snow off. As she was blinded for a few seconds Freya took the moment to kick her in the face.

As two got into their scuffle, Flare took the moment to use her hair to grab a hold of Shelia in an attempt to throw her straight out. The god slayer immediately went to try and slice the hair away only for Juvia to hold out her hands around her. "Juvia will throw all of you out!" She took control of the water around her and spun around. The water immediately answered to her control and slammed into Flare, Shelia, and Risley who were sent flying out.

Cheers broke out for Juvia who happily posed for the crowd in the water but she turned to look at the remaining contenders. Freya had gotten Aquarius into a painful hold while Lucy continuously tried to pull the two apart to help her spirit. _It's sad that she's so willing to help her spirits but this one was going to full on ditch her._

"Sorry Lucy!"

The three looked to see a powerful force of water slam into them. Since Freya had a hold on Aquarius, she couldn't untangle herself in time to cast Elivagar again. The three were about to go flying out of the sphere while Juvia watched triumphantly until all of a sudden, all but one got thrown out.

Juvia squeaked not understanding what happened as she fell onto the harsh ground below, Lucy groaned as she watched Aquarius try to staunch the flow of her bloody nose, and Freya looked up having an idea of what happened. Minerva let out a laugh as she was the last one in the water, earning loud cheers from the crowd. Her territory magic gave her a huge advantage, especially in a space such as this one. _I shouldn't have gotten distracted with the spirit, the real threat was still right there in the sphere._

"Sabertooth's Minerva threw them out, this is the true power of her guild!"

After waving and clearly enjoying the cheers, she gracefully exited the sphere and looked around with pleasure. Freya stood up wringing out her hair only to have to dodge a swing from Aquarius. "Gah you little bitch! Now I'm going to look terrible on my-"

"I don't care."

Lucy and Juvia immediately hugged each other seeing Aquarius get so rudely interrupted by the ice wizard. The mermaid looked downright murderous. "You're lucky that the girl you're contracted to is a good kind of celestial wizard, or else you would have been beaten senseless for how you treat her." Freya recalled Karen Lilica, who used to be quite cruel to her own spirits. The harsh truth was that there were wizards just like her who merely saw them as tools, so Aquarius should be lucky her wizard had a heart and sense of decency. The spirit paused for a moment, glancing at Lucy who squeaked under her intense gaze, before clicking her tongue and vanishing. Freya sighed and went to head out of the arena.

Minerva watched with mild interest before looking up at the board. Her victory earned Sabertooth ten points. _Not bad. I still have some work to do though…_

* * *

"Freya, good job. Though I'm sure you almost froze the entire sphere." Ichiya commented with an internal pout he couldn't see his 'honey' Erza in a swimsuit. No one still knows what was up with that or the history. Quite frankly everyone was a little scared to ask since Ichiya had the tendency to exaggerate.

Hibiki held out a towel which she accepted. "I wasn't trying to freeze everything, Elivagar is an ice magic spell that allows me to counter water attacks." Freya explained wrapping the towel around her. "It means ice waves for a reason." Eve and Ren both pointed to the water sphere which still had several chunks of snow and ice floating around in it. The freezing temperature was keeping it around apparently.

"…key word is trying."

They let out soft chuckles shaking their head at her sheepishness. Hibiki smiled at her and went to move some damp hair out of her face. She stared at his hand as if it was an alien trying to eat her face but let him. She was used to their habits after being in the same guild as them for years now. "Well they say snowflakes are like kisses from heaven, so I wouldn't complain."

"Ew!" Lulu interrupted, hopping over and making a face at him. "Kisses are gross, I wouldn't want a bunch of them on me falling from the sky." Eve started laughing at Hibiki's pout.

The Archive user did a drawn out sigh with a smile as if a parent scolding their unruly child. "Lulu, you'll understand someday."

"I won't, I don't want cooties. And Freya doesn't want anyone's cooties either!"

* * *

"Excuse me Miss Icewing?"

The violet haired woman paused and turned her head in the hallway. Imagine her surprise seeing Lahar and Doranbolt, both established Rune Knights of the Magic Council. "We wanted to ask you a few questions, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Lahar explained as he approached her. His tone seemed to be more curious than anything, so whatever they wanted to ask her couldn't be too bad right?

Freya turned fully to face them and tilted her head in respect. She was glad they approached her after she changed, she rather not converse in a damp swimsuit and towel. "It's no trouble at all. There isn't a problem is there?" she asked folding her hands together.

"Not at all. During your match yesterday and the Naval Battle, you had a fighting style that resembled some of the training we Rune Knights use." Lahar started. "It seemed too familiar to be a coincidence. Where did you learn your CQC?" She moved in a way that actually reminded him of a certain someone, but he had to ask first.

She was surprised that was what they were asking her of all things, but she laughed softly and tucked hair behind her ear. "Oh that! My mentor taught me everything I know about martial arts. He had to deal with a lot of brawlers back when he was a Rune Knight himself. He's been retired for quite some time though. His name is Raul."

"Raul?! He's alive?" Doranbolt blurted picking up the name. Most in the military force knew who he was. A retired Major General, Raul was known for his anti-magic fighting style that consisted of a martial arts mastery and using Holder type of magic. He was known for using two certain spears if he absolutely needed to, one being a lightning spear and the other being an ice one. Like said before, he retired some time ago and went home to the north. He was responsible for putting away many, many dark mages behind bars.

He'd be in his late fifties, early sixties now if Doranbolt did the math right. "And you said he was your mentor? I'm surprised he had a hand in training you." Lahar commented quickly getting over the initial shock.

Freya shrugged. "Well he sort of took me in along with the rest of Frost Perch. His teachings helped me quite a bit in my career as a guild mage." The man was definitely a father figure to her.

Raul's martial arts and her ice dragon-slaying magic…it wasn't a huge wonder how she made it to S-Class then. "I'm pleased to hear he's doing well. Do you know what he's up to now?"

"He mainly just looks after Frost Perch. I know a group of bandits tried taking advantage of the village's remote location but they quickly got beaten down." Freya brought up though with some worry in her tone. Raul was no slouch, he still worked hard and was in excellent condition but he wasn't in his prime anymore. She'll definitely have to pay a visit to her home soon.

Doranbolt and Lahar seemed amused at that, recalling a squad of Rune Knights heading north some years back to collect captured criminals. It seems that was connected to Raul after all. Lahar cleared his throat. He inwardly wished Raul would have sent Freya their way as having a dragon-slayer in the Rune Knights would be beneficial, but she seemed more than at home with her guild. "I'm glad to know he's still active. We won't take up anymore of your time, I know the tag team battles are coming up."

Freya smiled again at them. "I'll tell Raul you said hello next time I see him. Perhaps I'll see you later." She bowed her head again before heading off. They both watched her walk away.

"…I think she's single. Maybe you should go see her later."

"D-Don't be ridiculous, we have a job to do." Lahar resisted the urge to whack the back of his head. "We're to observe the games to make sure there is no foul play and to keep an eye on Raven Tail." They were still under close scrutiny after all.

Doranbolt rolled his eyes. "Calm down, we all know you're married to your job."

* * *

"As we enter the battle portion of the fourth day, we already set up the official match ups. Each team will pick who they send out in this tag team event."

The first watch would be Fairy Tail Team A vs Lamia Scale, the second Mermaid Heel vs Quatro Puppy, the third Raven Tail vs Fairy Tail Team B, and the fourth being Sabertooth versus Blue Pegasus. With that in mind, everyone started muttering about the match ups whilst the teams debated who to send out.

It would have been funny if the Fairy Tail teams were forced to fight each other, but it seemed whoever arranged the matches took some pity on them. Having the all-female guild fight the all-male guild would certainly be entertaining, but Freya's mind was on Sabertooth facing Blue Pegasus. She looked over at them and noted the Twin Dragons watching her. They were no doubt going to be taking part in this, this would be the chance for everyone to see how they worked together.

She turned to her team, every single one of them capable fighters. She knew for a fact Hibiki learned new ways to defend himself with Archive especially after he came back from dealing with the Oracion Seis. Eve used to be a Rune Knight and his snow magic was quite on par with the Ice-Make mages. Ren's air magic was deadly in its own right especially with his calmer nature. He rarely got out of control. Ichiya was an S-Class of course. Despite his appearance, he could take on a good number of the wizards in the games.

"So…who are we sending out?"

* * *

 **A/N: And cliffhanger! The tag teams are coming up, let me know who you think is going to be in them!**

 **demonicKitsune2: Yup! I'm cursed with liking characters that get barely any screen time so I wanted to include him in some way.**

 **misguidedghostss: *Sees your review and slides more Hibiki your way* I'm glad you enjoyed Erza's bunny suit dilemma hehe!**

 **Please review, and feel free to ask me any questions you have. Thank you for reading, and having a lovely day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

"The first match of the day, and the first tag team battle will be Fairy Tail A's Gray and Wendy vs Lamia Scale's Lyon and Shelia!"

Gray immediately wanted to confront his fellow student of Ur in the games. It seemed fitting too, for he had to make up the Hidden event's shame, so this way he and Lyon could truly compete. Wendy was the youngest member of her team and the girl, Shelia, of Lamia Scale was around her age. From what she noticed from the Naval Battle, Shelia had wind abilities. So it seemed that this match was fitting for everyone participating.

Lyon smirked as they met up in the arena. The four wizards all faced each other, waiting for the signal to go. "Ready to battle it out?" he asked as Gray smirked right back.

"You bet." It was true Lyon had seven years on him, but he would be damned if he didn't put up a hell of a fight at least. Shelia looked at Wendy with a smile, excited to be able to finally fight the girl Lyon told her about, the girl with magic similar to her own.

"Let the match begin!"

With that, the two Ice-Make mages went for each other. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Ice Make: Gorilla!"

The two girls were seemingly forgotten, so they turned their attention on each other. Wendy sucked in a deep breath, planning to give this battle everything she had. "Arms, Vernier, Enchant!" Targeting herself, she instanteously felt the effects of her enchantments take hold, enhancing her strength and speed. "Sky Dragon's Talons!" With her arms held out she swung around unleashing the vortex of wind.

Shelia was hit by it, but instead of flailing clumsily like expected she seemed to move gracefully along the wind. "Sky God's Ploias!" Black wind shot out and countered Wendy's wind, catching everybody off guard. Despite the black wind's power, Wendy was able to block it and maneuver around the wind up until Shelia launched forward.

"Amazing, you can block it, but try blocking this! Sky God's Dance!" This one swirled upwards and Wendy flailed for a moment, getting swept up into the air. Shelia followed her determined to not give the fairy an inch until Wendy found balance in the air.

She swung her leg down on Shelia's rapidly approaching figure. "Sky Dragon's Hook!" The blow was enough to knock Shelia to where Wendy could recover and land on her feet. Even though her opponent was able to make a quick recovery on her feet as well, Wendy still was able to move. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky God's Howl!"

The two powerful blasts of concentrated wind were enough to blow the two girls back, catching the attention of their two teammates. Gray stared wide-eyed at what was going on while Lyon smirked in pride. "Shelia is the Sky God-Slayer, I'm afraid she might be the one winning against Wendy." he said. Gray wanted to assist his partner in this match, but he had Lyon already switching his focus back to him. He gritted his teeth and slammed his hands together.

"Don't be so quick to doubt Wendy, Ice Make Freeze Lancer!" The rapid ice lances shot out at Lyon, who quickly moved to avoid it but winced seeing one of his own creations from earlier get obliterated because of it.

The white haired male had to roll out of the way when Gray summoned a hammer made of ice, and jumped to his feet. "Ice Make: Lion!" The ice coated his arm in the shape of a large lion head and he socked Gray right in the stomach. The dark haired man winced as he collided with the ground with the wind knocked out of him, but he rolled away as Lyon attacked again with his ice encrusted fist, crashing into the spot he fell on.

Wendy panted staggering to her feet, but noted Gray's struggle. "Vernier, Armor, enchant!" She threw her hands outwards towards Gray, hoping to give him more of a chance against Lyon. The second she casted the spell though, Shelia was already leaping at her with a wind infused slash.

Gray was caught off guard but moved quickly as to not waste Wendy's aiding decision. "Thanks Wendy." he launched upwards taking Lyon to the ground with him and they started a brief grappling match, rolling around and exchanging punches.

"Not bad." Shelia hummed as she moved to the side, avoiding a jab and swinging a wind infused fist straight towards her. Wendy saw the fist coming but had an idea right in that moment. Remembering how her fellow female dragon-slayer dealt with punches coming straight her way, Wendy grabbed Shelia's arm and drove her knee into her stomach. She then shoved her away as far as she could without using magic before getting into her stance.

"Secret Dragon Technique: Shatter Light Sky Drill!" Shelia looked around to see a barrier of wind build around the two, and due to the force of the wind she found she couldn't escape. Wendy then moved her arms in a counter-clockwise motion. That caused the barrier of wind to contract and crash into Shelia sending her flying.

Lyon paused momentarily seeing Shelia go flying past the wrestling ice wizards. Gray didn't fight his smile of relief seeing Wendy doing well despite what his former fellow student said earlier and decided he needed to finish this. However Lyon had other plans. "Ice Blade: Swan's Wings!" Since it was close quarters, Gray yelped in pain as he thrown back. Due to Wendy's enchantments, the ice blades didn't slice into his chest but did succeed in hurling him far away from Lyon.

Wendy gasped and stumbled towards them, feeling magic fatigue until she heard a cheerful voice. "You're pretty good after all Wendy!" Shelia had stood up completely healed much to Fairy Tail's horror. She was in great condition unlike Wendy who was still injured and worn. Seeing this, Shelia tilted her head. "I don't mind fighting, but there's no love in doing so when it's clear who the victor is. It's okay to give up you know?"

That made Wendy's eyes snap upwards and she clenched her fists. There was no way she was giving up. Not when Gray was still fighting Lyon, she had to keep Shelia busy until Lyon was defeated at least. "I'm here to fight for my guild, so please...I don't need your pity. I want you to come at me until I've fallen and can no longer move."

Shelia paused, before smiling brightly. "Yeah, I see no problem with that, that's just proper battle manners." She lifted her arms, swirling the wind around her.

Jura and Ooba Babasaama both made shouts of alarm, catching Lyon's attention. "Wait, Shelia you can't use that!" Gray clutched at his hurting chest but looked up to watch just what was happening.

"I'll answer her strength with my full strength, because that's love!" Shelia chirped but everyone felt the raw energy coming from it. Even Gray, who scrambled to his feet and ran towards Wendy. "God Slayer Secrets: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" The powerful attack went straight at Wendy, and even Freya from the stands looked horrified at the attack heading straight towards the young girl.

Gray ran towards Wendy full intending on throwing her out of harm's way, only for the attack to swerve and be overcast. Lyon stared in surprise as did everyone else, but it turned out Wendy revived Shelia's strength to the point where she missed her target completely.

 _That's...that's actually pretty clever._ Freya thought staring at the match.

Wendy shared a look with Gray, and grinned tiredly. "Let's...let's finish this match!"

And finish it they all did. Wendy and Shelia continued to clash over and over again, while the students of Ur clashed in their own way. Just as it seemed that the match would never end, the timer ran out. "And it's over, the battle has hit its thirty minute time limit! Both teams will receive five points!"

Lyon and Gray groaned, collapsing next to each other. "I guess we'll have to wait to settle this." Lyon chuckled as he ignored his aching muscles.

"Listen, I know you got seven years on me and I had help from Wendy...but yeah we're going to settle this once and for all." Gray pointed out with a small chuckle of his own. This actually would be pretty touching...if they hadn't stripped off their shirts at some point during the match.

Shelia headed over to Wendy, who collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. "Are you hurting? I'm sorry." she apologized as she sat in front of the blue haired girl. She lifted her hands in front of Wendy and started to use her healing magic on her.

Wendy shook her head. "Ah, I'm okay. It's nothing."

"Hey, let's be friends Wendy!" Shelia offered. She offered her hand out to Wendy who stared at it for a moment before grinning brightly and accepting it.

"Yeah, Shelia!"

The commentators were currently going 'aww' over the sight. Makarov let out a sigh of relief. Yesterday had been a total kick in the face, and his children being able to show their strength was good for their self-esteem. Ooba Babasaama shouted at Lyon and Shelia for playing around of course but Jura seemed to smile anyways.

* * *

The second match was one many were interested to see for sure. "Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Milliana, vs Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker!"

Master Ariel looked at Kagura and Milliana, her expression neutral. "I don't know need to warn ya that you're going against an S-Class, right?" Kagura shook her head as she prepared her blade. She had no plans on drawing it at all, but would still keep her guard up. Milliana she was sure could take Rocker on, but against Bacchus the cat girl wouldn't last. "Good luck girls."

Goldmine gave a crooked smile at his two mages. "I know you're going up against two ladies, but I expect you'll show how wild you are." Bacchus gave a bark of laughter as the rest of the team let out their usual excited howls.

"WILD! FOUR!"

Bacchus overlooked the two women, particularly Kagura who remained calm as always. Every year she's participated, she has had yet to get serious. Perhaps this year, he could change that. "Bacchus, we've got to do this wildly." Rocker pleaded but the Drunken Falcon shrugged.

"As long as our spirits remain wild, we'll be fine."

"Feeling spiffy?" Milliana teased overhearing their conversation. Kagura gave a warning glance to her, as if telling her to not play around. Ariel and Goldmine exchanged glances, before smirking at each other. An all-female guild vs an all-male guild…now this would be a fun match.

The gong rang and the match began. Bacchus was the first one, palm swinging down at Kagura who quickly maneuvered her body around to avoid every hit. Rocker immediately followed suit, going for Milliana. "Drill 'n Rock for you!" he howled. Milliana cartwheeled out of the way and fired her Nekosoku Tube. Recalling her fight with Gajeel, Rocker swerved his legs around and her tubes got caught in his spinning legs, which shredded them. Milliana had to do another cartwheel to dodge another drill attack from him.

Kagura, without drawing her blade, swept it at Bacchus to create distance. He only did a back bend before throwing himself back up as if he was a slinky. "Drunken Hanging Palm Moon Down!" his palms flew in flurry at Kagura forcing her to cross her arms in front of her to avoid her upper body from getting damaged, though her feet caused a indent in the sand from skidding backwards. Milliana gasped and tried aiming at Bacchus but one of Rocker's drills slammed into her back, making her face plant the dirt.

"Milliana! Pay attention!" Kagura shouted as she ducked and slammed the hilt of Archenemy into Bacchus's stomach. The cat girl groaned in pain as Rocker approached her. The second he got too close however she leaped at him, landing on his shoulders before scratching at him with her claws. Rocker gave out several yelps of pain before gripping her thighs and lettings his legs become drills so he could spin around and throw her off. Milliana ended up going flying and landed harshly on the ground. She scrambled to her feet just in time to avoid another attack that crashed into the spot where she had been.

The swordswoman avoided another hit from Bacchus before leaping backwards. Kagura analyzed the situation and narrowed her eyes before speeding forward, making sure she wasn't full on charging as she struck out at Bacchus's joints with Archenemy and slid towards Rocker, slamming the sheathed sword into his joints as well. Rocker fell to his knees and Kagura took a standard Kendo stance, before slicing downwards with just enough force to knock the Quatro Puppy mage out. Milliana stared wide-eyed at how fast Kagura moved.

Ariel smiled in pride as the crowd cheered for Kagura. A trained swordswoman who could fight with an undrawn sword was worthy of such applause, no doubt about that. Bacchus was still in the game, and he chuckled at the pain he just received. "Not bad." He then took out his small gourd, and took a long swig from it before dropping it. He swirled his body around, getting into his Drunken Falcon stance before charging at Kagura. Milliana attempted to meet him but she only received a palm to her gut, knocking the wind right out of her.

Kagura returned to her dodging method from earlier, but sucked in a deep breath feeling one of his palms dig into her shoulder. The force of his palms, especially when strengthened with alcohol, definitely knocked her shoulder out of place. She kicked out at his head and he swerved backwards to dodge. She maneuvered away from him so she could shove her shoulder back into place with one hand, not even making a noise of pain, before letting him come back towards her. At the last second, she squatted low to the ground before turning upwards diagonally, ramming Archenemy across his chest and partially into his chin.

Bacchus lost balance and dropped into the dirt. His vision was dizzy but he didn't get a chance to get up before Kagura was above him, foot on his chest and undrawn sword at his throat. At the moment, he knew he lost.

"Mermaid Heel wins this match, and gain ten points!"

Erza watched Kagura curiously. Not once, even in her match with Yukino, did she draw that sword. It seems she was able to cause serious damage without the bladed part of it. She nodded to herself, watching as Kagura helped Milliana up and they headed back to their team. Mavis noticed her gaze and smiled. Depending on what the fifth day was, she would make sure Erza went against Kagura.

* * *

"Raven Tail's Alexei and Kurohebi vs Fairy Tail B's Laxus and Gajeel will be the third match of the day!"

Ivan looked at Alexei with a smirk. "This is your time, show them that we're the perfect anti-fairy guild. You're in this guild for a reason." He warned as Alexei gave a wordless nod. Kurohebi followed with an eerie smirk. Laxus narrowed his eyes as Gajeel followed him out onto the field. His father's guild…Gajeel didn't like this for obvious reasons, he had been spying on Raven Tail but with the seven years that passed, he knew they were at a disadvantage. Sure Gramps had looked into what they've been up to during the seven years but Gajeel had been able to get on the inside before and get more substantial information. Fairy Tail hasn't had a man on the inside for years now.

Yajima watched from the commentator's box with an uneasy feeling coming over him. Lahar, though not the guest commentator for today, stood behind him as Yajima looked over. "Lahar, you have an eye on Raven Tail right?" Lahar nodded.

"Oh yes. We've been keeping an eye on them for regulations and such. They're still under close scrutiny after all." Lahar answered as he subtly glanced through the crowd. There was a small number of Rune Knights dressed as regular citizens to help keep the games in order if needed. Doranbolt had been wanting to pursue Mystogan, who returned to his team's side, but for now they had bigger issues to deal with. They could deal with him after the games.

Yajima seemed satisfied with this. "If there's any sign of impropriety, stop the match immediately." There was a lot of suspicion Raven Tail sabotaged the previous match with Lucy and the old ex-Council member did not trust them.

Freya clenched her fist staring down Alexei in particular. His scent, and his overall magic presence…there was something about him she didn't like. "Who are you?" she muttered to herself, catching the Trimen's attention. They all shared a look of concern seeing their dragon-slayer be so unsettled.

"Freya? Are you okay?" Ren asked taking Freya out of her thoughts.

"It's…nothing."

The two tag teams met in the middle of the field. Gajeel punched his fist into his palm, determine to make up his lost from yesterday. Laxus overlooked Alexei one last time. "From my old man's guild huh? Who are you?" He didn't really like how this man kept everything covered. The gong rang out loudly, declaring the match was starting.

With that, Alexei charged forward and delivered an elbow blow to Laxus's face. Kurohebi ran at Gajeel who simply snarled and punched outwards.

Laxus skidded in the sand but was hit again by Alexei, horrifying Fairy Tail. The lightning dragon-slayer at this point gritted his teeth and kicked outwards but Alexei grabbed his ankle, and threw it upwards knocking Laxus off balance.

"There's no way!" Freed along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe exclaimed. Laxus was having trouble with this Alexei, when usually he never let himself get bested so quickly. Fairy Tail looked at Ivan but he had yet to move. If anything he seemed to look awfully smug. The rest of the Raven Tail team wasn't moving either.

Gajeel gritted his teeth at the sight but had to focus on Kurohebi, who was already unleashing sand attacks. "I hate sand, it gets everywhere." He grumbled. Kurohebi snickered, making his opponent raise a brow. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Laxus is going to lose. Alexei is our most powerful elite."

Alexei's hand-to-hand was doing wonders already as shown in his match against Rufus before. The Memory Make mage had to watch carefully as he wanted to see what his magic was. The frustration at not knowing was unbelievable for him, and the Raven Tail mage had yet to reveal it in this match.

His fist dug into Laxus's gut again and followed it up by ramming his head against his, the metal of his helmet making things more painful. "That's it!" Laxus powered up lightning in one fist and rammed in against Alexei's chest plate. It caused him to skid backwards in the stand, letting out an audible wince as the lightning danced painfully through his armor but otherwise was still in good condition. "Alright, are you going to tell me who you are, or take off that helmet?"

"There's no need to." Alexei's voice was smooth and almost baritone. "I was withholding my magic for this very fight, as it was the reason Master Ivan took me under his wing in the first place." Laxus felt the earth beneath him shake ever so slightly. "If you cooperate with me, I will not unleash it on you. Kurohebi will cut his strength back so Gajeel can win. Tell me the location of Lumen Histoire."

Makarov choked and Mavis stared in horror as Laxus looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, why would I?" He crossed his arms. Gajeel and Kurohebi's match had paused, the two back at their guild mates' sides.

Alexei shook his head. "You know something. Perhaps you don't remember, so I will have to take it out of you. I will not fail Master Ivan." The earth started to shake again. Kurohebi looked at his guild mate and then back at Fairy Tail smugly.

Ivan grinned in the stands, looking towards his father. "You see Makarov…you have all those 'slayers' in your guild. To make the perfect anti-Fairy Tail guild, I had to find a slayer of my own."

Alexei yanked off his mask to reveal a man with dark olive skin, white hair, and grey eyes. Yet no one had time to really analyze his features as he opened his mouth. "Earth God's Howl!" Laxus didn't get a chance to move as the attack slammed into him, throwing him across the field. Gajeel barely had a chance to react as he had to fend off Kurohebi.

"Another god-slayer?!"

Freya's eyes widened. So that's why there was something so off about him! The way he moved way too well along the earth, and his trick from his previous match, it made sense now. The worst part was that she recognized him well, and clenched her fists tightly. "How did I not catch his scent?" His armor must be hiding it.

"Freya, what are you talking about?" Ren asked confused.

"That man! Unless he's magically changed in the past year, Laxus and Gajeel are in severe danger." Freya explained. She may not have cared much for Fairy Tail itself, but she wasn't petty to the point where she wouldn't be concerned over this. She looked at Laxus who was getting up and dusting his shoulder off. _Damn it, you better pull something and pull something fast._

"A god-slayer huh?" Laxus stated as he eyed Alexei. This match suddenly got a lot more interesting. "I don't know anything about this Lumen Histoire, or why my old man is using his guild members to do his dirty work, but I'm not going to roll over for you just because you're a god-slayer."

Gajeel shoved Kurohebi off of him. "Ditto, I ain't losing like this again."

Alexei stared at Laxus coldly and Freya bit her lip sensing the killing intent coming off the man in waves. _He will kill him and make it look like an accident, I know it._ "If you're going to be like that, then I have no choice. Perhaps your grandfather will tell us after we stomp you into the ground." Alexei stated before charging straight towards Laxus who repeated that action. At the last second, Alexei maneuvered to the side. "Earth God's Gauntlets!" Dense black rock coated Alexei's arms as he slammed both of his palms into Laxus's side and then swung a fist at his head. Laxus ducked the punch just in time.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Alexei was thrown back and though he had been thoroughly electrocuted, he got to his feet. The earth beneath his feet cracked as he shot forward, throwing a large chunk of it at Laxus. He obliterated it with lightning, but was tackled by Alexei who immediately twisted his arm at an awkward angle.

"Shit, Laxus!" Gajeel cursed but had to cover his face as Kurohebi kept going to the sand magic he had used in his match against Toby. "I'm getting real sick of you, Iron Dragon's Sword!" he slashed over at the snake-like man repeatedly but he kept dodging with quick reflexes. Kurohebi got up close, in Gajeel's space, and was about to hit him yet again until Gajeel gave a wicked grin. Suddenly he was covered in hard iron scales and he slammed his forehead against Kurohebi's. The Raven Tail mage stumbled back clamping a hand over his bleeding nose but didn't get time to recover. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" he slammed both of his fists held together down onto Kurohebi's head.

The snake-like man stumbled for a moment, vision dizzy, until he finally collapsed onto the ground knocked out. "Kurohebi is down for the count!" Alexei didn't spare another moment on that, and yanked Laxus's arm into an even more painful position. He lifted his arm and aimed his palm towards Laxus's head, black magic swirling around his hand.

Laxus looked up through one eye before smirking. Alexei paused. "What are you smirking for?"

"This." Lightning began crackling around him and gathered at his arm. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" he swung his free arm right Alexei, blasting him off and sending him skidding along the field leaving a deep indent. Alexei would have tried to get up but he found he was stunned, due to the too much energy surging through him. "I have a message for my father, tell him if he ever tries to go after Fairy Tail I'll deal with him myself!" The lightning surging around him then turned red, causing Ivan and Makarov to choke in surprise.

"That-That technique, Red Lightning was Yuri Dreyar's specialty!" Mavis gasped recognizing it.

"Raiko: Red Lightning!" It shot out straight at Alexei. Just as it was about to make contact, it evaporated. Laxus stared in wide-eyed surprise and Gajeel looked around.

"It seems your message failed." Alexei mocked as Raven Tail laughed at them, but everyone else looked confused. They sensed the power behind the move, but it suddenly failed? Vanished? Lucy winced remembering her Urano Metria getting destroyed like this, but Makarov clenched his fist. Alexei stood up, lifting his arms. "Earth God's-"

"Stop it right there!"

Everyone in the arena froze, Alexei's attack having been postponed as they faced Lahar who entered the arena. A squad of Rune Knights were right behind him. "Raven Tail, this is the second time you've sabotaged the games. We had no proof for what you did to Lucy Heartfilia, but now that we witnessed your mage Obra cancel out Laxus Dreyar's magic, we can say that he was responsible for that occurrence as well." Lahar addressed.

"What?"

"They were cheating?"

"Boo!"

"Kick them out of the games!"

Ivan went to stand up in where he was sitting only for Doranbolt to be right behind him. "Ivan Dreyar, you're under arrest. You and your elite team will be taken into custody." He slipped out a pair of Anti-Magic cuffs and clamped them onto his wrists.

The Raven Tail team winced and looked right behind them from the stands, but instead of a Rune Knight squad there were two cloaked figures behind them, idly swinging Anti-Magic cuffs from their hands. "Raven Tail." A soft spoken voice called out. "You can either come peacefully, or we'll have to force you. It's your choice." The other figure, who was much taller, stayed silent.

"And who are you? You don't look like Rune Knights." Nullpudding sneered. The smaller figure took off their hood to reveal a shorter woman in her late-twenties. She had curly strawberry blonde hair paired with green eyes. She wore a form fitting light blue dress, paired with white stockings and shoes. Over it was a tattered dark blue trench coat with pink trim, and matching pink gloves. On the skirt of the dress was the Rune Knight symbol.

"We are Rune Knights, but that's not what you should worry about." She turned around briefly and the Raven Tail mages paled seeing the Wizard Saint symbol on the back of her coat.

"She is Seia, the Hellfire Wizard. And I am Jace Storm-Strider." The taller figure finally spoke up, stripping off his cloak as well. He wore blue and brown wizard robes with a hood. No one could see his face due to the porcelain mask with wave designs etched in covering it, and armored gauntlets concealed his hands. The Rune Knight Symbol was located on the sleeve of his right arm. The Wizard Saint symbol was also on his back, but he felt no need to turn around. Any dark mage, former or not, should know who these two were. Jace and Seia did dangerous work for the Council, and often that involved dealing with the Balam Alliance. Several guilds and cults under the Balam Alliance were destroyed due to their hands, and their presence was basically a death warrant to those they were sent against.

"We just got back from a long, arduous mission, and we have no patience to deal with a former dark guild." Seia explained. "So once again, you can come peacefully. Or we will have to force you."

Flare, Obra, and Nullpudding all looked at each other and slumped in defeat. Kurohebi from the arena was being picked up by several knights as he transported away, and Lahar himself clamped cuffs on Alexei, who was shaking with rage. Laxus and Gajeel suddenly felt out of place, and looked around awkwardly.

"For the record, you would have won." Lahar simply commented to Laxus as he walked by, escorting Alexei who threw a venomous glare towards the lightning dragon-slayer. It was a promise that things weren't finished between them. Freya saw this exchange, and sighed. Though strange to admit, she was glad things went alright for the fairies this round. She eyed Laxus with increased interest, tapping her fingers idly against the stone railing. She hadn't known Alexei's name at the time she encountered him, nor did she fight him, but she knew he was powerful with the intent to kill. For Laxus to have gotten the upper hand on him…

Hibiki slid next to her. "Freya, are you checking out Laxus?" he teased. She snorted and hit him with her shoulder.

"Raven Tail has been disqualified from the games, but we agree that ten points go to Fairy Tail Team B as they would have won if it had not been for Raven Tail's interference!"

"Well yeah, everyone saw the power behind that attack!"

"Go Laxus, Gajeel!"

The crowd seemed elated as Raven Tail was escorted from the Domas Flau. Makarov and Mavis sighed, but did smile seeing Laxus and Gajeel return. It seems that those two have grown a lot in the past three months they were away training. Perhaps Fairy Tail stood a chance in the games.

* * *

"Now for the final match, the guild holding first place in the Grand Magic Games against the number one guild in Fiore. Blue Pegasus's Freya and Ichiya vs Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!"

After a discussion, it was decided Ichiya and Freya would be the ones taking part. The Trimen declared that on the fifth day, they would shine but for now they would send the best of Blue Pegasus onto the field. Everyone in the crowd was interested to see another dragon-slayer fight, but they held little confidence on Ichiya's part. "Men~ I will show them my perfume magic can do just as much as a dragon's breath and talons." Ichiya declared, posing on the field. He then looked at Freya as if expecting her to pose. She sighed and rested her hands on her hips, turning her body to the side a bit. That all he was getting from her, her dramatic posing days (that were only three…) were over.

"GO FREYA!" Lulu squealed, hopping around holding a _GO BLUE PEGASUS_ sign. "GO ICHIYA!"

Natsu nearly fell out of the stands with how far he was leaning forward, trying his best to observe the fight. A part of him wanted Freya to lose, but another part of him wanted her to win so that Sting and Rogue wouldn't win. Wendy smiled watching however, hoping that Freya did well. Laxus watched in interest as he wanted to see how strong she was.

Minerva watched. Two dragon-slayers against one…then again Freya was older than the both of them. She had confidence Sabertooth would prevail in this case either way. Sting observed Freya closely. She beat Natsu, someone who had been his idol. In a way, if he beat her, he beat his idol. Rogue watched this and sighed before focusing on Ichiya. He suppose he'll give this one to Sting, while he took care of the strange Blue Pegasus mage.

"Ready to start this, Freya?" Sting asked with a smirk. Freya took a moment to think about Frosteria, Raul, Frost Perch, and all those at Blue Pegasus who supported her. She thought about all the training she had done, and how she never stopped training. Her eyes flickered towards Lia and Lulu, who were cheering loudly for her and waving. She focused on Sting again.

"I am."

And then the gong sounded.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the tag team matches were enjoyable! Let me know what you think, and I hope you like the twist I did with Raven Tail. Ivan in this story wasn't dumb enough to try and sneak in the games himself, which is why Alexei is a different person entirely. I hope you're all excited for the next fight with Freya and Ichiya vs Sting and Rogue. Jace and Seia are my OCs to fill in the empty spots for the last four Wizard Saints we never learned about. There are two other OCs, but you'll meet them in due time.**

 **kankananime123: A little Laxus/Freya action huh? Hehe, well I have some things in store for the fifth day event~ Hopefully that will satisfy you.**

 **junebugdreamerr: A fellow Doranbolt lover? I'm glad you liked that tidbit with him, Lahar, and Freya. That scene was fun to write! The Rune Knights are so underappreciated it hurts. The Eclipse Gate Arc will not be happening, to answer your question. That's why Yukino ended up being found by Jenny. I never cared for that arc, it seemed rush so I decided to not do it.**

 **Svane Vulfbad: I'm happy Warmachine375 convinced you to check my story out, that means a lot to me. I definitely wanted to step away from the cliche Ice Dragon-Slayer stories, and try to give it a different take. I wanted to focus on other characters besides Freya too, so I'm glad you caught that. Lia's Black Garden does indeed have dangerous consequences that will be revealed in due time. Lost Magic is lost for a reason, and that applies to Black Garden. As for why Natsu went down easily, he didn't get to access his second element. Freya would have originally dragged out the fight so that he would unleash it, but Lucy made her fire tops ice remark, which was enough to set Freya off. Defeating him right then and there would send more a painful message in her mind as opposed to if she fought cruelly like you mentioned. Not to mention, she had seven years on him and she spent those seven years either on S-Class jobs or hardcore training. Feel free to message me if you have any questions!**

 **Reminder: I'm always open to suggestions (which includes ships), and I love reviews! It really helps to know everyone's thoughts! Thank you, and have a good day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just before the match...**

On the base of one of the great statues overlooking the arena sat Jace and Seia. The two Wizard Saints, after dealing with Raven Tail, had decided to overlook the games from there to avoid crowds.

Jace sat in a meditative position while he waited for the last match to start up. Seia stretched out on her stomach looking at her hand and wiggling her fingers. A small lizard made of fire danced around her fingers. "You know, the young man that just on the field was Laxus Dreyar." Jace spoke up.

"And?" Seia asked raising a brow, the fire lizard shifting to a fire butterfly and fluttering around her hand. She sat up and let her legs dangle from the edge.

"And I seem to recall he is the son of a certain Catherine the White-"

"Don't bring her up! C'mon Jace~," Seia groaned cutting him off. Suddenly the fire butterfly morphed into a large fire bee and buzzed around Jace's head in irritation. "We just got back from a job, arrested a bunch of former dark mages, and you wanna bring up my rival?"

He smirked and she seemed to know he was smirking despite the porcelain mask on his face. He raised his gauntlet clad hand and a small but strong gust of concentrated wind blew out the bumblebee made of fire. "I'm just saying. I wonder if he is even aware his mother is still alive? Or if she plans on coming back to Fairy Tail soon?" he said looking at his friend and partner.

She shrugged. "If I see her again, we're settling things once and for all."

"You said that last time, and it ended in another draw."

"It won't happen again!"

Jace started to snicker and Seia squawked at him. He was a calm individual but he seemed to love messing with her. "Alright Seia, I'm sorry." he lifted his hands in an apologetic gesture before glancing at the arena. Things were yet to start back up, so he looked at his still pouting friend. He shook his head knowing she wouldn't be like this for long. The two always bantered like this, she was one of few people Jace felt comfortable enough around to freely talk as he was doing now. Though he did wonder if Catherine Dreyar, ex-wife to Ivan Dreyar, would go back to her son and father-in-law. He looked at his partner and also wondered how exactly the strange rivalry between her and Seia even started. Conflicting magic?

He stiffened, sensing someone was approaching from behind. He stood up and turned in one fluid motion, bewildering Seia for an instant, but relaxed seeing who it was.

Iroh Dokura, a Lieutenant General of the Rune Knights, was standing just a few feet away. He was a rather tall young man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, with a large zweihander sword slung over his back. He wore a dark colored turtleneck with no sleeves, a pair of matching thick gloves, and military boots with white pants. His white pants were a bit faded with some rust colored stains that used to be blood he couldn't get to come out of the clothing. Over it all was the black and white variation of the Rune Knight trench coat.

"Iroh! What're you doing here?" Seia chirped, climbing to her feet and skipping up to him. Jace rolled his eyes at her mood change and followed. "I thought you were staying in Era for a little longer."

"That was the plan, but the Supreme Commander advised me to watch over the games along with informing you two of recent events, considering you just got back and all." The Supreme Commander was the leader of all the Rune Knights, so it must be important if he had Iroh come to Crocus to get to Jace and Seia. Iroh looked at the two and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "...and if I stayed any longer I think his wife would have shot me."

Jace looked at him in a mixture of worry and confusion as Seia gasped. "What?! But Esme is so cute and sweet! Why would she have-" Seia suddenly paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?" She asked slowly, crossing her arms while giving him an accusing look.

He held out his arms trying to show he was innocent. "I didn't do anything! I just said I was surprised at how big her baby bump is already, and she started crying and before I know it, she threw a textbook at me!" Jace started laughing and Seia looked at Iroh as if he was the dumbest being on the planet.

"You do realize pregnant women's emotions go a little crazy...and to her it probably sounds like you just called her fat."

Iroh winced and decided he was lucky that she only tried assaulting him with a book. "Reminder. Apologize when I get back." he sighed before taking out a lacrima. "Alright, let's get down to business." The other two looked at the lacrima in interest as they recognized it as a communications variation. Seia gave him a confused look at why he took it out in the first place, but he said nothing as it activated in no time.

In the lacrima formed the image of a man with long silver hair and teal colored eyes, along with slightly tanned skin. You could only see his head due to the lacrima's small size, but the look in his eyes and the aura of power that came from him was enough evidence to show he was the Supreme Commander. Of course, the very sight of him-

"S-Supreme Com-Comman-Commander!" Seia squeaked, eyes wide with terror as she grabbed Jace's arm tightly and almost hid behind him. The young woman wasn't afraid of many people, she was confident in her capabilities and such but Supreme Commander Vangelis Roth was someone she was scared of. Jace sighed as if used to being a shield of some kind for her.

"Supreme Commander Roth, our mission was…well technically a success but we did not extract any information. We took care of the Succubus Eye guild but there was no information on the plans of Tartarus." Jace reported.

"We've received similar reports from others. It seems that with the Balam Alliance severely weakened and being the last of the three heads, Tartarus is starting to take the Council and the Rune Knights more seriously," Vangelis mused. "But right now we've been getting other reports I believe you need to be aware of."

Iroh, Jace, and Seia all looked at each other and then back at the lacrima. "There's been…well I don't know how to say, but there have been alleged sightings of dragons."

* * *

 **Current**

The second the gong rang, Freya and Sting went straight at each other. Rogue and Ichiya had taken care to move away from the two knowing that a full scale battle was coming between the two. "I am no dragon, and I'm sure you would have wanted to fight another dragon-slayer, but I will not disappoint." Ichiya promised, holding a vial of perfume in his hands. Some in the crowd no doubt thought it laughable that Ichiya would stand a chance against Rogue, a Sabertooth guild member and dragon-slayer.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you." Rogue promised as he got into a fighting stance.

Sting dodged an uppercut from Freya just in time, having to fully tilt back as he quickly held his arms in front of his head to shield against the swift kick that immediately followed. He grunted skidding backwards due to the force of the kick, but quickly uncrossed his arms. "White Dragon's Roar!"

Freya ducked in time to avoid the white laser as she noted Ichiya scurrying about to avoid any attacks as well. She didn't stay for long though, she moved forward. "Ice Dragon's Freezing Fang!" Slashing downwards, Sting was blown back as Rogue turned his head. Unfortunately when he turned back around, he was greeted with the sight of a very….muscular Ichiya.

"Mehn~!" He had sniffed in two perfumes at once, his Fleet Foot and Strength Perfume gave him a great physical edge as he smashed his fist into the ground where Rogue had once been. The dark haired man quickly responded, not hesitating to fight back.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Freya did her best to ignore the fighting between her guild mate and Rogue so she could focus on her own fight. Her and Sting were currently circling each other. "You're strong you know. I've always wanted to surpass Salamander myself but you kind of took that opportunity away from me." Sting playfully pointed out. "I guess if I defeat you, then that means I have outdone him."

"You are strong yourself. And if I'm being honest, it seems to me you have already outdone him." Freya stated. He seemed briefly taken aback at her words, but played it off with a smirk. "But as you can see, I didn't show my full power against him. So perhaps you can show that you managed to make me go full out?"

Sting's smirked deepened and he tilted his head. "Huh, I think I'll show that without a doubt." Suddenly light seemed to illuminate his entire body. "White Drive."

A flash of shadow flickered in the corner of her eye and she saw Rogue activate Shadow Drive, making Ichiya paused nervously but maintain his fighting stance. The Twins seemed to naturally gravitate towards each other, no doubt a natural reaction due to their years of teamwork. _Fine then, if they're going to do that…_

"Ichiya, come on!"

"Mehn~!"

The four in the arena only stared at each other for a split second before clashing once again, blinding light and shadow sweeping over everything. Sting's form was spotted as he leaped backwards to avoid a burst of ice spiking out his way. Freya shot upwards letting the ice boost her as she sucked in a deep breath. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

Rogue was incredibly fast, and Ichiya even with his enhanced perfume was having the hardest time keeping up. Knowing he was at a severe disadvantage, he slipped out another perfume and quickly took a deep breath of it in through his nostrils. "Sense Enhancement Perfume!" Very quickly, his hearing, smell, and sight were improved drastically and he was starting to pick up on the very subtle movements of Rogue's shadows.

"Is Ichiya going to be okay?" Lia asked Master Bob. She already knows about Freya and her fighting capabilities, she's her partner for crying out loud. While she has full confidence in her and Ichiya, she was nervous about the eccentric man fighting dragon-slayers, especially ones like the Twins of Sabertooth.

Rogue snuck up on Ichiya from behind, planning on striking him down until Ichiya spun around quickly and landed a straight punch into Rogue's gut, making the dragon-slayer stumble back. "I think Ichiya is going to be just fine." Bob answered the young plant mage with a smile. Rogue looked surprised someone was able to touch him while in his shadow form. Ichiya himself even seemed surprised, and credited it to his Sense Enhancement Perfume and the previous one that boosted his speed, and therefore his reflexes.

"You- That's- No one is supposed to be able to hit me!" Rogue quickly got to his senses though and dodged another punch from Ichiya.

"That's right! Don't underestimate Ichiya!" Lulu cried out from the stands, the Trimen echoing her cries.

"GET THEM!" Jenny cried surprising nearby watchers with how ferocious she sounded. Yukino looked a bit intimidated by her new friend, but kept her eyes on the match.

Sting's fist glowed a brilliant white light, making Freya squint a bit. "Receive the judgement of the Holy Light!" he declared as he was suddenly up too close, landing a solid blow onto her face. Lulu and Lia's gasping could be heard from the stands as Freya rolled backwards, hissing at the pain. She barely got enough time to recover before he followed it up with another light infused fist and landed a strike onto her stomach.

She grabbed his wrist, brought her head back, and head-butted him right in the nose to get him to back off for a few seconds as she tried to figure out what the weird sensation on her stomach was. She took a few steps back and looked down, seeing a portion of her abdomen exposed but only saw a strange white brand. "The White Dragon's Claw is a holy attack," Sting explained. "A body marked by it has its freedom taken away, and with that I-"

Freya's obsidian eyes flashed icy blue as a frosty aura built around her, the ground around her freezing. There was a soft cracking noise and the mark dealt by Sting crumbled to pieces off her. "Ice Dragon's Armor." She explained with only three words, before roundhouse kicking him in the head. She didn't give him time to recover. "Ice Dragon's Blizzard Dance!" With a twirl of her body, a swirling storm of snow and ice erupted and slammed right into Sting. He was blown back several feet surprising Sabertooth.

"Sting!" Lector cried out but paused spotting Lulu dancing about with her _GO BLUE PEGASUS_ poster. "H-Hey! Don't get cocky! Sting will beat her down!"

Lulu gasped. "I don't think so! Freya is stronger!"

"No she isn't!" Lector countered back.

"At least Freya wears a full shirt!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Both Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus had to hold back their respective Exceeds who were now yelling at each other from their spots.

Sting shot back to his feet. _Impressive recovery_ Freya briefly thought before seeing the magic power and light build up around him immensely, and quickly powered up an attack of her own. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!" Everyone in the stands sensed the magic power behind it, and looked at Freya nervously as she broke out into a sprint towards it. Hibiki clenched his fists hoping she knew what she was doing, but Eve was focusing on the power she was building up herself.

Freya brought back her fist and slung it forward. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Frostfire!" White frosty flame with highlights of blue shot forward and collided with Sting's attack, creating a deadly collision that threw the both of them back several feet. Rogue stumbled a bit and Ichiya had to dig his heels into the ground to avoid being thrown about like a rag doll.

"Whoa…" Orga and Rufus both looked at the scene in shock and Minerva narrowed her eyes, watching every move made. Lia breathed out a sigh of relief, but knew there was still a lot to go.

Freya and Sting got up at the same time, both barely paying any attention to the amount of smoke in the air. The Blue Pegasus mage rolled her neck around, and made eye contact with Sting. Rogue watched them, before looking over at Ichiya. He was surprised he made it this long, and felt a bit of respect start to build for the eccentric man. Then again, he shouldn't be too surprised. Ichiya is an S-Class mage.

Sting took in a deep breath, recalling his promise to Lector as he was faced against someone at his level. Initially he had planned to go against Natsu, but with Freya…he clenched a fist. "I won't lose, or be taken down easy. I made a promise to Lector." He spoke up, more to himself but his opponent heard nonetheless. She could relate, she promised many that she'd never go down easy. Frosteria, Raul, Lulu, Lia, and the rest of Blue Pegasus.

However she was dragged out of her thoughts upon seeing Sting and Rogue build up an insane amount of power, and she could have sworn she saw what must be scales forming on the two of them. _Wait…if this is what I think it is…_

"Dragonforce!" Mavis gasped.

Mystogan/Jellal stiffened uncomfortably from his place in the stands. He recalled Natsu entering it once, but that was only because he consumed Etherion. And that nearly killed him, so if the Twin Dragon-Slayers were able to use it naturally… _just how powerful were they?_

"This is the power of the third generation." Minerva smugly commented, taking great delight in watching everyone's shock. Freya saw the amount of power, and Ichiya grew nervous seeing it but did not back down or show his fears. _Should I…no. Let's wait_ Freya thought holding her head up.

Sting extended his arm out in front of Rogue. "Rogue, stay back. Let me handle this." Right here and now, he'll show how powerful he is, that he has surpassed the first generation of dragon-slayers. Ichiya's eyes widened and his jaw dropped but Freya frowned. She could sense the amount of power coming from him…

Suddenly he shot forward and before Freya could do anything about it, Ichiya was sent flying across the field until he landed on the floor of the arena in a heap. Sting's fist was outstretched with light emanating from it, and Freya realized he was coming for her next. "Take this!" he shot forward in a burst of holy light and collided with her, driving his knee into her stomach. In response she drove her elbow upwards into his chin.

"Ice Dragon's Wings!" A large pair of wings made of ice formed on her back and she spun around briefly with them, the structures slamming into Sting and also allowing her to get off the ground as she prepared an attack. "Skaoi's Might!" Her two ice dragons came flying down at him, but Sting managed to strike one and quickly climb on it, leaping upwards on the next one and using it as a springboard to get above Freya.

"White Dragon's…" She honestly couldn't hear what came next, as the explosion of energy coming from her was enough to send her crashing down through the grounds of the arena, causing nearly everybody to gasp at the amount of damage.

"FREYA!" Lulu screamed. Lia's hands were clamped over her mouth in horror. Rogue even winced as he witnessed this.

The watching Rune Knights from above had varied reactions. Jace let out a low whistle while Seia watched Sting's Holy magic in deep interest. Iroh however watched as if he was waiting for something else. His gut instinct told him the match was far from over…

Sting had yet to let up. "I'm not finished yet!" he came down as if sky diving and searched the wreckage for Freya only to see the dark violet haired woman perched on a large piece of rubble. Her clothes were tattered, but that wasn't the only thing about her appearance that changed. He didn't seem to notice however as he landed close enough to put his hands together. "The brilliance of the White Dragon purifies all things…Holy Ray!" he shouted as a ball of light erupted and suddenly several hits were landing on Freya.

With all the light and smoke, it was hard to see anything and even with the viewing lacrima, it was nearly impossible to see what was going on after that attack. All they heard was Sting's cry of victory as Rogue perched himself over the gaping hole in the ground, watching.

"Did…did Sabertooth win?"

Eventually everything cleared up on the lacrima...only for Blue Pegasus to cry out in horror seeing a knocked out Freya among the rubble. Ichiya who had recovered looked pale as Lia shrank in on herself, nearly falling against Eve who held her. Ren's jaw dropped in pure disbelief as Hibiki…well he looked horrified and as if he wanted to jump into the arena right now.

"You gave a good fight Freya." Sting smiled, feeling proud as he fulfilled his promise to Lector. He took a step forward noting she looked a little too pale and motionless. Momentarily worried he did too much damage, he was about to check her until a small crack started to form on her cheek. Suddenly the cracks spread rapidly and Freya collapsed into hundreds of ice shards making the audience shout in disbelief and astonishment. "Wait- What the-"

"Boo."

He turned around only to see Freya standing several feet behind him, and now he finally noted her appearance difference. The frosty aura around her was stronger than ever, and there was strands of her hair turning white due to the nature of her magic radiating off. Then he spotted the white scales with a slight blue tint forming on her.

Just like his-

"Dragonforce?!" Jellal choked. Lulu's tears became ones of relief and Lia visibly relaxed in Eve's hold. Bob however just smiled knowingly. Iroh from above seemed satisfied he was right in his deduction.

Sting stared with wide eyes but before he could do anything, Freya used her Ice Boost to fly herself forward. "Ice Dragon's Frozen Claw!" She slammed into him and he flew upwards. Rogue looked like he wanted to jump in to help, but he was caught off guard by Ichiya full on charging him. He had to move in order to dodge that.

"Mehn~ I used an Energy Perfume!" In truth, it just helped him ignore the pain he was still in from being smashed by Sting earlier, but for now he was going to rely on it and adrenaline to carry on through. He'd be damned if he let Freya do this fight alone.

Sting let out a roar of determination as he tried to hit her again, but Freya kicked him downwards. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Roar!" The attacks met again, but Freya got closer to ram her fist straight into Sting's solar plexus.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue attempted to hit Ichiya who was able to barely dodge before ramming both of his fists down onto his head. Rogue stumbled disorientated for a moment so that gave enough time for Ichiya to utilize one of his greatest aspects on his Power Perfume.

"Max Men!" He shot forward using whatever he had left of his speed perfume and slammed his final attack down onto Rogue one more, the devastating punch sending Rogue flying. He almost crashed into Sting. At this point, Ichiya looked up to see Freya with her ice wings again, but this time she was hovering the sky above the Twin Dragons. He quickly moved out of the way.

"Dragon Slayer Ultimate Technique…" she started clamping her eyes shut and yanking forth whatever magic she could spare. Suddenly the wind picked up drastically and snow was starting to go everywhere. Her arms, which were spread out to her sides, moved together in front as if pointing at the Sabertooth mages. Her eyes then opened. "Snow Valkyrie Fury!"

Large flurries of snow and hail came down from the sky as if they were falling meteors, and the magic imbued snow crashed down upon the Twin Dragons. The attack was unrelenting and when it let up, the entire arena was covered in scattered ice. And as for the twins…

They were sprawled out on the ground…defeated.

The entire arena was silent before a mixture of cheers of shouts of disbelief broke out. Minerva from her spot stared with wide eyes, before slowly turning her head to her father Jiemma. The look on his face was terrifying as several people around him scooted away or tried to leave the seats.

Blue Pegasus was cheering so loudly it was a wonder no one had gone deaf. The crowd couldn't help but get excited over the winners as well.

"Whoa! Ichiya is actually really cool!"

"Freya is unbelievable!"

The mentioned wizard's ice wings disappeared as she landed on her feet. The white streaks in her hair disappeared, and so did the scales of Dragonforce. Despite her tattered clothes and disheveled state, she managed to smile and lift up one fist in the air. The cheering went on for a few more moments until the announcements came on.

"The winner is Blue Pegasus! The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games ends here, and you will have one day to rest. The day after tomorrow is when the final event will occur which will be a survival battle. All members of the team will participate, so we'll see who will participate! See you all there!"

In all honestly, while it was amazing to be first place for once, mages of Blue Pegasus were a little unnerved hearing the other guilds proclaim Blue Pegasus as their targets. Everyone looked excited, except for Minerva who watched her father calmly knowing exactly what was going through his head.

Freya sighed and took a few steps close to Sting and Rogue. "You guys…you guys did amazing you know. Not a lot of people can go toe to toe with Ichiya despite his looks," The male wizard either wasn't offended or didn't hear her say that as he did a victory pose. "And Sting…" Freya added deciding to plop on the ground. "How would Raul say this…you were the biggest pain in the ass to fight." She added with a teasing edge. They weren't responding, so she just sighed once again and collapsed onto her back.

She looked up at the sky.

 _Mother…wherever you are…were you watching?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :D**

 **Iroh Dokura belongs to Warmachine375 (thank you!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mehn..."

In the infirmary, everyone stood around Ichiya as he was laying in the bed, looking worn out and exhausted. He had a few bandages wrapped around various places no doubt due to Rogue. While he impressed everyone by being able to keep up with a dragon-slayer, he exhausted a lot of magic and it's been quite a while since he's had to go out like that. "Ichiya, will you be able to compete on the final day?" Jenny asked. They did have one full day of rest, but the smack down from Sting in the match clearly was taking its toll.

Freya frowned crossing her arms, bandaged up as well though not as severely. She would heal much faster than Ichiya and would be up to speed fast. Her guild mate on the other hand...there was a chance they'd have to compete without him.

"I don't think so." Ichiya answered Jenny, sitting up in his bed with a wince. "My physique hasn't been at its best for some time now...so you may have to continue the games without me. I won't be recovering as quickly. Mehn~..."

Master Bob folded his hands together as he approached. Everyone quickly bowed their head but he simply waved them off. "I'm so proud of the both of you. Especially you Ichiya, I haven't seen you get like that for a long time now." he giggled and Ichiya smiled with sparkles coming around him.

"Ah, it was refreshing to revisit my youth like that!"

"I'll say. Of course, we expected no less from you." Eve smiled as the rest of the Trimen nodded in encouragement. Jenny went and opened the door, letting Lia in who had a tray of tea.

She somehow managed to skip and not spill anything at the same time, setting the tray down. On it was just some medicine and a warm cup of tea. "Here, I grew the herbs myself." Lia held out the tea for him. "It should help with muscle aching."

Ichiya accepted it gratefully with a thanks while Master Bob took a moment to think. "Well, if you don't think you'll recover in time then we could swap you out." he said apologetically but Ichiya shrugged. He didn't seem too bothered.

"It is no problem to me. If anything, it shows off our guild even more." he sipped the tea with a pinky up.

Lia looked at Jenny with a big smile. "Well, it looks like you're back in the game Jenny!" she chirped. Freya quirked a brow upon seeing the mischievous glance in Jenny's eyes as she suddenly yanked the girl closer.

"Uh uh, I'm not going back in." she teased waggling her finger. Lia blinked, and stared with wide eyes. "Master Bob, I think we should have Lia in. I mean if she's Freya's partner, then I think we should show why they're called the Frozen-Rose Duo. She is her unofficial protégé...right?" Jenny looked towards Freya who just chuckled.

Meanwhile Lia looked terrified. "B-But what if I mess up? What if I bring Blue P-Pegasus to shame?" Freya and the others sweat dropped to see her facing the wall, a gloomy aura around her as she poked her fingers together. Master Bob simply chuckled and approached her, grabbing her hand.

"Lia, you won't put our guild to shame. Besides, I think it's time to show off your Black Garden. Of course without breaking the rules I set for you." he encouraged with a slight warning. Due to it being a Lost Magic, there were certain spells that were too dangerous and he didn't want her using them unless in a life or death situation. Lia looked at him, before shifting her gaze to Freya. Her best friend smiled warmly, nodding.

Lia swallowed nervously. "O-Okay. I'll d-do it!" Lulu gave a small cheer. Jenny then cleared her throat, and seemed to crack her knuckles.

Everyone looked at her in alarm, though Hibiki seemed more amused than anything. "Well if that's the case, Lia needs a new outfit-" Jenny ignored the whine of ' _what's wrong with my clothes?'_ and looked at Freya. "And you!" she pointed at her. Freya just rested her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. "You've been wearing the same outfit for how long now? It's time to go shopping!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Jenny, what's wrong with our clothes? I don't think we need to go-" Lia started until she squeaked seeing Jenny's eyes glint and slowly face her.

"Emilia Fairway..."

"N-Now now Jenny-"

"You are going shopping with me and Yukino, and no force on earth can say otherwise." Jenny declared before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the infirmary. "You're next Freya!" she called out as Lia was helplessly pulled away.

"Oh," Freya clutched her heart. "I quiver in fear!" Everyone laughed at the display, any remaining tension from the room evaporating. Master Bob giggled at his mages, holding his fingertips over his mouth.

Hibiki looked over at Freya with a smile, and offered his arm. When she looked at him confused, he explained. "I thought I should escort you to your room, considering your clothes are..." he trailed off as Freya overlooked herself. She was missing a sleeve and chunk of her shoulder, her vest was tattered and resembled more of a corset rather than a vest, and her long gloves were even roughed up.

She sighed. "Yeah, they've seen better days. Hmm…maybe I should get a new look." She joked.

"Or just change into clothes that aren't tattered." Ren replied shaking his head. Lulu's ears twitched.

"Or change into the bunny suit again!"

"…Lulu what is with you and bunnies?" Ren asked as Eve laughed.

"I probably shouldn't have gotten you that comic on radioactive rabbits huh?"

"That was you Eve?!"

Hibiki and Freya watched in amusement as Ren scolded Eve on feeding Lulu's overactive imagination. Freya took a moment to scan over her current condition again but Hibiki caught that. "You know, I've never seen you use those wings before." She looked up in brief surprise.

She tucked hair behind her ear. "Oh, well I don't use them often. Lulu is usually my air support in battle, but since she can't be in the games with me…" Part of the reason too was that she didn't want to rely on her friend too much. She didn't want to strain Lulu or endanger her depending on the fight. Another part of the reason was to fulfill her wish of having wings like her mother did as a child.

"They were beautiful." Hibiki spoke up. "You know you looked like a valkyrie."

Freya couldn't help but look down, smiling at that. In response, she took the arm he offered her. "Thank you, that means a lot Hibiki. But you know, I have to say I look forward to seeing you showing off your Archive magic and all the new techniques you made for it." He chuckled and the two of them started walking out of the room chatting all the while.

Eve and Ren noticed this very quickly. "Follow? Follow." They both said in unison making Lulu sweat drop but she followed the two nonetheless.

Bob looked over at Ichiya, it was clear the man needed to rest a bit. "What will you do Master?" Ichiya asked. Bob waved his hand.

"Rest and recover Ichiya." He asked though there was a hint of an order in there. "I think I will go catch up with some old friends, but I want you to get some much needed sleep first." A drink with his old teammates and friends…a lot of time has passed huh?

* * *

 **Sabertooth Headquarters**

The atmosphere was heavy with tension, so much so that you could cut it with a knife. Sting and Rogue were standing out in front of the crowd of Sabertooth members. Most of them felt sick to their stomachs as they knew what was coming. Master Jiemma had been sitting down but there was a look of pure rage and disgust on his face. Minerva watched her father carefully as Rufus and Orga stood behind her uncomfortably.

"Sting. Rogue. How could you?" Jiemma asked as if they committed some grievous crime.

They had lost against a guild known for having models and such. To Jiemma, that couldn't do if they were supposed to be the number one guild in Fiore. Rogue had been the first to speak up. "I have no words to say about this defeat. We lost against Freya Icewing and Ichiya Kotobuki in fair combat." He had been taken by surprise by Ichiya, but grew a good amount of respect for the man. Freya and him were also older then the Twin Dragons.

Jiemma stood up with his fists clenched. Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Those are not the words I expect from a member of the strongest guild. Did I give you permission to lose? Do you have no shame?" He stalked towards them, looking at them through slit eyes. The way he stared at his guild members was in no way good. It was as if he was staring at a pair of worms. There was a deep growl to his voice as his fists started to shake. Then he exploded.

"You have brought shame to Sabertooth!" He struck out on Sting before swinging around and crashing his fist into Rogue. The two slammed into the ground but made no moves of fighting back. "Disgusting!" He kicked into Rogue's ribs, ignoring the sharp exhale of pain. "Get rid of your marks, get rid of them! I will not have such trash in my guild! Weaklings will not survive here!" He continued his rampage as everyone Sabertooth mage tried not to show their fear. Several looked like they desperately wanted to step in, but could do nothing unless they wanted what was practically a death sentence from their master.

Minerva, as she watched this scene, couldn't help but freeze as a memory from her childhood resurfaced. She saw herself, as a young girl, training hard and holding back tears as Jiemma screamed at her to not stop. It wasn't fair for a child to go through that, but she just wanted to have her father look at her proudly instead of…well with irritation. Then she recalled…

A large burly man with a bandaged face. Fingers, the one who helped her perfect her territory magic. He had been a strong capable mage. Yet when he lost to her on that final sparring match…

" _Finish him. The defeat are weak. The weak are worms. Worms deserve no sympathy." Jiemma had sneered from above, coldly staring at the defeated Sabertooth mage. Minerva was shaking as she shook her head._

" _B-But Fingers is our comrade-"_

" _Comrade is a word that belongs to the weak." Jiemma snapped at her reply. Upon seeing her still not make a move and continue to glance at Fingers, as if hoping he would get up, he growled. "If you won't, I will."_

He had murdered him. Left nothing but his hands and feet, while Minerva had collapsed to her knees and started crying. Not only at the death of a comrade, but at the sight of the murder that had just happened. Now she wanted power, but she knew her father was a fool. She witnessed many team battles in her career as a mage and the sole power that came from that. Sting and Rogue were evidence enough of that.

She overlooked Jiemma still yelling and abusing the Twin Dragons, and grabbed Rufus's arm. He looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything when she leaned towards his ear and whispered instructions to him.

"Erase your guild marks now!" Jiemma howled but Lector, trembling, stepped forward.

"M-Master, Sting and Rogue tried their best." He pleaded with watery eyes. "I'm p-proud of them. They did lose b-but people get stronger a-after a defeat." The Exceed tried to reason. Sting felt the sting of tears hit his eyes as he watched his best friend speak up for them.

Jiemma looked at Lector blankly. "Who are you?"

"Master, I'm a member of Sabertooth." Lector lifted up his vest to show the mark on his back. "S-See?"

"Why-" Lector froze and stepped back. "Why is an animal sporting the noble mark of Sabertooth?" Jiemma lifted his palm and aimed it right at Lector. That's when the blood of every member of Sabertooth turned cold. "Vanish."

The blow went right for the Exceed and Sting tried to scramble forward only to see his cat disappear. He screamed in horror as everyone else stared in fear and shock. Rogue quickly moved and used his body as a shield for Frosch, terrified he would be next.

"A cat wearing the guild mark…despicable." Jiemma spat as he overlooked Sting struggling to stand. He was clutching his head as he howled in grief. "You're being loud Sting. Be lucky the same hasn't been done to you or Rogue." Sting kept sobbing and the sounds grated on the guild master's nerves. Suddenly Sting's head snapped up and he let out another scream, one that sounded more like a wounded animal, as he swung out his fist.

Gasps rang out throughout the guild as a hand grabbed Sting's wrist, and an arm wrapped around his middle. "Wait." A soft voice said, moving his wrist upwards just in case his attack fired off toward anyone. The sight of a young woman with strawberry colored hair and wearing Rune Knight colors was enough for everyone to freeze.

Before Jiemma could even say anything, the crowd moved aside as Lahar made his way through. Doranbolt followed sighing as if tired. "Another arrest? Could you guild wizards take it down a notch?" He said half-jokingly half-serious.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Jiemma demanded as Lahar came closer. Sting looked back and forth trying to figure out what was going on but Seia held him back, being as gentle as possible.

"Jiemma Orlando. You are under arrest for attempted murder, assault of your own guild members, and for countless crimes yet to be confirmed." Lahar stated. Guild business was guild business, but with what had been going on there was life endangerment.

"Murder of a cat?!" Jiemma snapped.

Lahar's brow twitched as he looked at his friend to explain. "Actually, that was an Exceed you tried murdering. If you paid any attention to news, these little guys have taken residence and have been a part of the country for…seven years now?" Doranbolt spoke up with a smirk seeing the ticked off look Jiemma was giving him. "They're citizens, just like you and me."

"T-tried murdering? He didn't try, he DID kill Lector!" Sting yelled angrily, trying to move at Jiemma presumably to attack him. Seia sighed and used her fingers to grip Sting's chin while she kept one arm around his shoulders.

"Look."

Sting looked in the direction she moved his face towards, and paused with wide eyes seeing Minerva step forward cradling Lector. Rufus was close by, and he appeared to be relieved. "L-Lector?" Seia removed her arms from him as Minerva shifted the Exceed in her arms. Sting stood in his disbelieving state for about two seconds before he ran towards her. Lector shook out of his groggy state only to see Sting running towards him.

"Sting!"

He jumped out of Minerva's arms and went right at Sting. The dragon-slayer nearly slipped in his relief and joy but he grabbed Lector and immediately pulled him close. He practically curled into a ball as he cradled his friend, sobbing but this time not in grief.

Minerva watched this before looking at her father who was getting red with rage. "MINERVA?!" he demanded.

She scoffed. "Father, did you really think I would let this continue? Do you understand how tiring it is seeing you throw a hissy fit every time you are displeased? How can our guild grow strong if you keep murdering valuable members or throwing them out?" she asked lifting up her chin and staring at him with defiance. "I had Rufus contact the authorities, which wasn't hard with his magic. Good thing he was fast, or this would have turned even uglier."

"Your daughter is willing to testify against you, and is willing to let Doranbolt go through her memories for confirmation of other accused crimes." Lahar explained. "I believe Fingers is the name of a victim of yours?" Jiemma looked flabbergasted, angry, and slightly fearful all at once. "I'm sure there are others who are willing to speak out against you too." Lahar added. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"Guild business is guild-" Jiemma started but Minerva cut him off.

"Not when murder is involved, and assault. Did you hear nothing Father?" she said mockingly. "But that's not all. I recall one time when we were alone, you threatened the life of a Blue Pegasus guild member. I managed to talk you down of course, but that still stands. You were willing to assault someone from a different guild." For this she glanced apologetically at Dobengal who went pale in realization.

Jiemma was shaking as he stepped towards his daughter. "You-You little-"

"You take one more step, and I'll have no choice but to use force." Lahar reprimanded.

Jiemma laughed humorlessly. "Force? What force? Everyone knows the Rune Knights are nothing but cannon fod-" Suddenly a magic circle formed on Lahar's hand and chains shot out of it, wrapping tightly around Jiemma and forcing him to his knees.

Doranbolt gave a low whistle enjoying the caught-in-the-headlights look everyone had. Seia held back a chuckle behind her hand but stepped forward to haul a struggling Jiemma to his feet. "Lahar's chains get tighter the more you struggle." She warned as proceeded to drag him out of the building.

Minerva looked as if she wanted to be the one who dealt a blow to her father, but nevertheless shrugged as Lahar approached her. "You know when you have to come in for your questioning?" he asked, making her nod. "Good. For now you're acting guild master until we get everything sorted out. Then you can decide for yourselves who will be the next Sabertooth master." He informed. He gave a short nod to her. "Until next time." He went to follow after Seia, and Doranbolt gave a nod of his own.

Minerva smirked in triumph, hands on her hips but she frowned seeing everyone stare at her in a mixture of awe and confusion. "What?" Sting looked at her gratefully and stood up.

"Thank you…" he sniffed as Rogue placed his hand on his shoulder. Frosch looked beyond relieved his friend was alive and was sniffing at the sight of Lector, who still clung to Sting.

She sighed, allowing a more compassionate look to take hold. "Sabertooth will be a strong guild for all to admire, but we will also be a guild of reason." Her father's destructive ways would keep the guild from being progressive, so it was her duty now to fix that. She felt bad she hadn't been here for Yukino, but she was here now.

The tension from before nearly evaporated as everyone visibly relaxed. Without Jiemma's presence, the atmosphere seemed to be a lot calmer. Orga stepped forward with a grin.

"You rock Minerva. I think to celebrate-" The Black Lightning wizard pulled out a microphone eliciting several groans. "I will belt out a tune just for you!"

"…that's really not needed."

* * *

Dobengal, after having to sit through a song written and performed by Orga (a song written _on the spot_ ), slipped out of the Sabertooth headquarters and hurried out. He tried to recall where Blue Pegasus was currently staying and as he sped walked through the streets of Crocus, he spotted a familiar mustard yellow sweater.

"Lia!"

She spun around and looked pleasantly surprised. "Dobengal? Hey what-" She was cut off by him abruptly hugging her tightly. She went pink as he really wasn't the type to show sudden affection in public. "H-Hey is everything okay?" she asked as he tightly clutched her to his chest.

"Everything's okay." He quickly responded. She didn't look like she believed him, but she hugged him back. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Aw~." Lia giggled but looked at up him. "Well you've caught me at a good time, I'm free from Jenny's clutches!" she proclaimed dramatically. At his inquiring look she shrugged. "Jenny tried getting me to change my clothes for the final day, but I successfully convinced her otherwise." Well, she convinced Lia to wear a black skirt that allowed more movement than her previous denim one but that was it!

He let her go, but settled for grabbing her hand so they could start walking. "Final day? Are you competing?"

"Yeah…" she blushed nervously.

"I look forward to watching then."

"G-Gah!"

He held back a chuckle but squeezed her hand. He remembered what Minerva said earlier about Jiemma threatening the life of a Blue Pegasus mage, and tensed. "You know I love you, right? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Now Lia looked at him worriedly.

"I l-love you too. Dobengal, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just needed to make you sure you know that." His cheeks went red and he looked away shyly. She smiled, still worried, and hugged his arm.

* * *

"Bwahaha! Can you believe how long it's been since we've grouped like this?" Makarov chuckled taking a swig of sake. Goldmine took a drink from his pint, and grinned.

At a bar, the guild masters of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus temporary dubbed Quatro Puppy sat. "Just like old times huh?" Goldmine leaned back. "It only took how long? And while we waited to do this, our mages have been having quite a tussle with each other."

"Oh, that Bacchus." Bob giggled, waving his hand as he sipped from his cocktail. "He's certainly very wild~. And Laxus! My, how he has grown." He still remembered him from when he was just a boy.

"Grown in both body and mind." Makarov sighed. He was glad Laxus no longer thought like he once did years ago, the whole Battle of Fairy Tail event in the back of his mind.

Goldmine shook his head. "Ah, I wish some of the older members had joined in this year. The young ones are wild, but with everything going down…gah, why did Beltway have to go on that long quest? He could have really shaken things up." He shook his head. Bob nodded in agreement but Makarov only looked confused.

"Beltway? Wait a minute, are you talking about-"

"Ah, I keep forgetting you've been…gone." Goldmine said before sitting up a little straighter. "Beltway is a S-Class mage of mine, but-" he paused as if waiting for dramatic effect. "He's a Wizard Saint."

Makarov choked on his drink. "You've got a Wizard Saint in your guild?!" He really has been gone a while. He tried to recall all of the Wizard Saints. There were the Four Gods of Ishgar, Jura, himself, the independent mage Siobhan, and he heard about the two that did work for the Council. So that left one spot. "I'm surprised, but happy for you Goldmine." The other man grinned again.

Bob sighed sadly as he looked around. It felt odd, just being the three of them. "You know…" the other two looked at him. "I don't think we've ever had a drink for Rob." Makarov and Goldmine grew quiet. "I just noticed that." Bob added, staring at his cocktail.

"No…not all together anyways." Makarov commented as Goldmine nodded sullenly. "Well, let's fix that." He grabbed three shot glasses and a bottle. He filled each one up and sat back. Rob…their old friend and comrade who died defending a young Erza. He deserved a much better fate, he didn't deserve to die in a place like that, in circumstances like that. Yet he knew Rob wouldn't have any regrets on _how_ , from what Erza said he was like a grandfather to her and the other young children at the tower.

"To Rob." He lifted up his shot glass. Bob and Goldmine did the same.

"To Rob."

* * *

 **Later**

Back in the infirmary, everyone was huddled in a circle as Hibiki used his Archive magic to draw up some plans. "Alright, it's all five members of every team in a free for all." He overlooked his own team. Ren, Eve, Freya, Lia, and himself. Ichiya watched over everything as Jenny offered her support. Master Bob was there to overlook his team, and also offer advice if needed.

Hibiki was incredibly smart, but he had some decision making to do. He could have everyone split up separately, but he saw the flaws in that plan. "Alright, Eve." The young man perked up hearing his name first. "I think you and Freya should stay within range of each other. Your magic is the most compatible, and combining your magic would give a huge edge." Eve's snow magic could replenish Freya, and make any environment her playground. Freya's magic to an extent affected the area around her too, so his snow magic's power would be amplified. It was a win-win for the both of them.

"Sounds good." Eve and Freya said in unison.

"If I know Gray, he'll want to go for Rufus. Let that happen, but if by chance he and Lyon try going for Eve due to the Hidden event…" Hibiki furrowed his brow. "Ren, I want you to take care of the ice mages. Your magic can go up against it. The reason I say you and not Freya is because she'll already be a target by the other bigger players." He looked at her. "Freya, Natsu is going to go right after you. No doubt about that. However, since both Fairy Tail teams are competing, he might try to fight the other team." Natsu did like being competitive with his fellow guild members, but he wasn't going to fully bet on that.

"If Fairy Tail is making plans, which I'm sure they are, then Laxus will be the main threat from them. So prepare yourself for another dragon-slayer fight." There was a chance Erza could try too, but he had a feeling the swordswoman Kagura from Mermaid Heel would be going for Titania.

Hibiki looked at Freya as she thought it over, and nodded showing she understood. Letting his gaze linger on her for a moment longer, he then turned to Lia. "Lia, if you have the chance, I want you to take out Milliana. Her tubes can prove to be a problem, and with your magic she'll have more trouble capturing you in it." Lia nodded.

He rubbed his temples as he went through more data. "Of course, this is all just one way things could happen. I have to go through every possible outcome, because we can't forget anyone." Being a tactician was a lot of work, but the rest of the Trimen looked at him with confidence. They were his team, they had faith in him due to various jobs in the past together. Ichiya gave a sparkling pose showing his support, even if him being in bandages sort of subtracted from the look. Bob always offered a supportive aura and smile. He knew if he asked, he'd give advice.

Still, he had a lot to go through if he wanted to give Blue Pegasus their best chance. A gloved hand touched his shoulder, and he didn't need to look to tell it was Freya. "You got this Hibiki, and we've got your back. Your planning will work."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers, thanking her, before focusing again. "Okay, let's look at everyone else."

* * *

 **Final event next chapter!~ Remember to review, and thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone!

I apologize for posting a author's note instead of a chapter, I usually don't do this. But...as I'm trying to write out the next chapter and continously plan out, I want to know what battles you guys would be interested in seeing for the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

I do have some in mind, but I would love to know what you guys would like to see for the final day. Remember that both Fairy Tail teams are still there, and also Mystogan/Jellal is still there (that whole situation will be explained, don't worry!).

And to answer a guest's question, I do plan on continuing this story after the games.

Thank you for reading, and have a great day/night!


	11. Chapter 11

The final day of the Grand Magic Games was a cluster of tension, excitement, and joy for everyone participating. Tension, because most of Fiore would be watching and this day would decide the winner, the new number one guild. It had been Sabertooth for years now, but from everything that had been happening there was a good chance someone else would take that title for the year.

Excitement, because those who hadn't had a chance to shine could do so brilliantly today. Of course, there were those who were just excited to test their skills and have a good time with their fellow mages. Joy, because not only would they hear the cheers of the crowd, they would hear the cheers of their guild mates and friends. The support would be overwhelming and that was enough to bring joy to anyone.

For a few certain people though, things were tense for a different reason.

"What?!" Ultear had a look of pure panic despite trying to remain composed. Meredy didn't try, she just stared wide-eyed at Jellal who had momentarily pulled down his bandana disguising him as Mystogan. "Iroh Dokura, and Jace Storm-Strider, confronted you?! How are you not in chains right now?"

"Listen to me Ultear." Jellal held up his hands in an attempt to placate her. "I wasn't finished yet." Honestly, he was convinced he was done the second the two cornered him. Iroh was considered a one man army with his ranking in the Rune Knights, and Jace was a Wizard Saint. Jellal was powerful of course, and could take on one of them, but both? Besides, they were in the city and there was no way he was going to start a fight with so many civilians around.

However the news the two shared with him…

"The king declared not so long ago that Crime Sorcerie's members would be cleared of past crimes because of the work they've been doing for the past several years." Jellal repeated Jace's words, still in disbelief himself and waited for the reaction.

"WHAT?!"

The surprised yelp from both Ultear and Meredy would have been comical in any other situation. "You heard me."

"B-But why? Why all of a sudden?" Meredy spoke up as Ultear looked torn. A part of her wanted to slap sanity back into Jellal because there was no way what he was saying was true, and another part of her wanted to pass out.

Jellal sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy blue hair. "They said that with the things going on recently, that taking out a band of former dark wizards currently hunting other dark wizards, was the least of their worries. On top of being pardoned, we're expected to help when the time comes."

"I can only imagine how bad things must be if they're pardoning us. Us." Ultear emphasized with a furrowed brow. This didn't make a bit of sense to her. "Did they tell you what was going on?" They themselves only knew that with the Balam Alliance crippled, the dark guilds left were scrambling together for a last stand of sorts.

"They…" Jellal trailed off before looking up at the sky, as if trying to figure out how to say this, before looking at back Ultear. "They said that Tartarus is planning something big. They haven't figured it out yet, but it's something major. I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Zeref." Ultear cringed at that. "But that's not all, they said there are rising reports of dragon sightings."

"Acnologia?"

"I don't know." Jellal sighed again and tugged back on his bandana to play his role as Mystogan again. He would compete on the final day for Fairy Tail, as Iroh and Jace joked they wanted a finished fight between him and Jura, before heading to the capital with Ultear and Meredy for their official pardon.

* * *

"It's the final day! At last at last, it's here! Today is the day the winner will be decided!" The announcement had everyone going wild. Various signs throughout the crowd showed support for every guild out there.

As usual, Chapaty and Yajima would be reporting as commentators for the games. Today's special guest however was the pumpkin mascot of the games, Matoh. While everyone still wondered the identity of the pumpkin, everyone was more focused on who was coming out of the tunnels. Seven teams, five members each. Thirty-five mages in one area will be fighting among each other, and that was enough to cause plenty of excitement.

It was strange that it would take place in the city, but it was the grand finale after all. When the gong rang, it was safe to say all hell was going to break loose.

Freya and Eve stayed within range of each other as planned, while Ren went solo. Hibiki stayed for a moment at the starting spot, powering up his Archive and quickly gathering his team's location. A map of the city was pulled up in front of him, and Lia peeked over his shoulder. He flashed an assuring smile at her as he overlooked it.

"There, found everyone." He smiled seeing his team and how they were moving throughout the city. He also saw other opponents located and predicted it wouldn't be long until contact was made. "Lia, you know what to do?" At her nod, he patted her shoulder. "Alright, head towards the park. We'll all meet up with each other soon hopefully."

"Alright, good luck Hibiki!" She turned and headed off. Hibiki watched her leave for a moment before looking up, knowing the viewing lacrima was watching everyone right now. He couldn't resist sending a wink, before disappearing with a shimmer of data.

Mavis looked confused as she shared glances with Makarov. "I thought he only used Archive magic?"

"He-He must have advanced it. Data manipulation, it goes hand in hand with Archive."

In truth, the legal guilds banding together in an alliance to defeat the Oracion Seis all those years ago was a wake up call for the Trimen. They had been easily taken out, and their pride as mages was wounded. In order for that not to happen again, they furthered their training. Of course, they didn't go all out and learn a completely new magic style, they only enhanced the current magic they wielded.

Mavis frowned realizing she didn't calculate that into her strategy. She was so focused on Freya from Blue Pegasus that she didn't regard the other Blue Pegasus wizards as much as she should have. Still, she had confidence her strategy would work. Seeing as Fairy Tail still had their two teams, a part of her planning involved the two teams not fighting each other until they were the only ones left. Natsu especially had to be told this, as he wanted to fight Laxus, and he'd also never pass up an opportunity to rough house with Gajeel.

Speaking of which…

Both Fairy Tail teams were currently standing there joined together, not even moving an inch. It was baffling to everyone else, including Makarov who cried about potential loss of points. As they stood there, people were getting eliminated left and right.

Orga had stayed close to Rufus initially before eventually parting, deciding he would track down Laxus as a fellow lightning user. However this plan was postponed when he came to an empty field. He made a move to continue on through it, but the next thing he knew he was surrounded by Quatro Puppy mages.

"We remember what you did to Warcry!" Rocker said as he, Novally, Semmes, and Yaeger all kept a circle formation around the Sabertooth mage.

"We got to avenge his WILD spirit!"

"Yeah!"

"Wild!"

Orga tried not to sweat-drop but he got into a battle stance anyways, black lightning crackling around his hands. His eyes scanned his four opponents, seeing who would make the first move, before Semmes went for him. "Wild Spin!" He proceeded to starting spinning around and headed towards him, like a tornado of sorts. Orga simply cast his hand out which unleashed a black bolt of lightning. Semmes somehow managed to evade it, giving a hoot of victory, but it short lived when another bolt of lightning struck him down.

Orga turned to deal with another Quatro Puppy member, but was surprised to see that plants shot out of the ground and gripped out at his legs. Yaeger gave a triumphant grin as Novally's hands started to gather smoke. "Flash Bomb!" he threw two large bombs straight at Orga. The Sabertooth mage had just enough time to cover his head as the bombs landed close to him. An explosion of light went off, temporarily blinding him, as he felt something slam into his side.

Rocker's Drill Magic was at work and there were many astonished gasps from the crowd seeing Sabertooth's strongest (in terms of power) get ambushed so effectively. The smoke and light cleared eventually to reveal a very displeased Orga, who had black lightning crackling around his arms. The Quatro Puppy mages gulped and quickly dodged when various lightning strikes came right at them. Orga gritted his teeth and held his hands close together, eyes locking onto Novally. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Everyone saw how much damage it did to the MPF, so it was only reasonable that everyone winced. Novally, knowing if that attack hit him he would be out, quickly formed more magic bombs in his hands.

"Scatter Bombs!" he hurled them at Orga at a side angle so that when the lightning struck him down, the bombs landed right on Orga knocking the Sabertooth mage down.

With both Semmes and Novally out, Rocker and Yaeger exchanged looks and quickly charged right at Orga. The latter was struggling to get up, vision distorted due to the bombs, and looked up just in time to see Yaeger summon a flytrap to attack Orga from below. The lightning mage managed to jump in the air to avoid it but was open to Rocker's Drill attack, the man slamming into him at high speed. Orga's back collided with the ground harshly and so did his head, but he had no time to recover as vines shot up and wrapped around his wrists and legs.

"This is for Warcry, Semmes, and Novally!" Rocker came down with his legs boosting him. He punched Orga from above and since it was enhanced by his Drill magic, it had enough force to cause large cracks in the ground.

It took a few moments, but when Rocker stumbled off Orga and Yaeger went to check, the lightning mage was knocked out cold with a large bump on his head.

Goldmine gave a toothy grin as his guild yelled out, "WILD!" for their team. Sure they only took down the Sabertooth mage due to all of them working together, but they made up for Warcry's humiliation on day one. Rocker and Yaeger high-fived each other, before parting ways.

"WILD!"

* * *

Bacchus, despite Yuuka sending his wave magic right at him while Toby charged, was able to maneuver around and knock Toby unconscious with rapid blows to the head. Yuuka sent another wave but he wasn't able to move in time to avoid a harsh palm strike to the chin. Lamia Scale had lost two members already, however Jura wasted little time in taking out Ariana and Risley. They put up a fight at least, but he was a Wizard Saint after all.

"No one can take out Jura!" Ooba Babasaama declared, spinning around one of her guild members out of excitement. It was a wonder why anyone still dared to stand so close to her during these events.

Suddenly, both of the Fairy Tail teams snapped to, and immediately they dispersed. "They're finally moving!" Mavis smiled as she remembered all of her carefully laid plans that would carry them to victory.

"There is a 97% chance Rufus will make his move." She stated waiting for the sign of the Memory-Make mage to make said move. Especially since Orga was taken out by the combined efforts of Quatro Puppy, Sabertooth had more initiative to get moving. Just like she said, Rufus from his hidden spot smirked as he held his fingers to his temples. As Fairy Tail had two teams, it was imperative they were taken care of as soon as possible.

Falling stars shot out and located every Fairy Tail member, but to his displeasure they seemed to have learned from the first day as they all dodged it just in time. Laxus of course just took it in stride, absorbing the lightning. Mavis murmured to herself that the chances of Rufus going after them again was lowered, tuning out the chattering of the other Fairy Tail members.

As she wanted, Natsu and Gajeel had formed a temporary truce as they encountered the Twin Dragons. Sting and Rogue both looked at the two. "Well, this is a dream come true, right Rogue?" Sting asked teasingly seeing their opponents.

"You better leave me Gajeel, you got to fight Freya." Rogue muttered as they both prepared themselves. Natsu let out a loud boisterous laugh as his fists flamed up.

"Alright, alright. _Icy_ your point." Sting smirked ignoring his best friend's glare for making a pun.

* * *

"Lucy will defeat the enemy in the west." Mavis continued on, as Lucy with her whip caught a hold of Beth's ankle. While the young girl tried to shake her foot free, she was open to Loke's Regulus Blast. Lucy gave her spirit a thumbs up and continued on to meet up with Wendy, as the girl should be heading her way soon. However just as Lucy started moving, she heard a barely audible whistling sound. As if something was cutting through the air-

Suddenly she felt brief pain erupt on her back and she cried out, falling to the ground. Loke quickly faced who attacked her and noticed with surprise Kagura. "Wait, this didn't-" Mavis started as Loke attacked Kagura with a Regulus Impact. He moved fast, but he wasn't fast enough as Kagura moved her still sheathed sword just a bit faster. He crumbled into the ground too, before _poof-_ ing away and returning to the spirit world.

"Lucy! Loke!" Makarov and Cana cried out as Mavis stared in disbelief. She did not think Kagura would appear so fast, and especially around Lucy. She sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head and forcing herself to move on. She felt terrible for this miscalculation, but she had to worry about everyone else still.

She checked in on everyone's status. Juvia was doing a logistical scout for enemies, Laxus was still on the prowl, Mira was good, Erza was heading west, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting their opponents, Wendy was still moving with Gray, and Mystogan was still good.

Erza moved on ahead navigating through the alleyways until she heard a commotion. She paused and decided to pursue it and see what happened. Much to her surprise, she saw a knocked out Lucy. "Lucy!" she ran over to her and checked her, noting a large bruise already forming. She gritted her teeth but her eyes widened as she felt someone close by. She shot to her feet, equipped a blade, and turned around to see Kagura.

* * *

Hibiki stood over a knocked out Yaegar and quickly checked in on everyone, tapping into communications. "Lia, how are you doing? No I'm not laughing that you just tripped over a box, I promise. Ren, your position? Okay, keep doing what you're doing. Wait, are you sure? Alright but remember not to get too close to him." Hibiki thought about the probability of Ren winning against Bacchus, but decided that he would place faith in his friend. Ren wasn't stupid. Lia was still on the move even though he startled her with communications, making her trip over a box.

His fingers raced across the keys of his Archive, and he brought up another screen in the air. "Eve, Frey-" One of his screens blared red and he quickly ducked just in time to avoid Gray.

"Strategize all you want, we have someone who can outdo the calculations of your magic." Gray calmly stated with a hint of a smirk. Wendy wasn't so far back but she seemed to being staying back so Gray could take care of this. Hibiki saw the icy aura around Gray as he put his hands together. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Several lances shot out at Hibiki but then what looked like a tall spiky path of ice formed in front of Hibiki, shielding him, as a blur slid in and snagged one of the lances.

"Did that someone count on this?" Hibiki calmly stated as Freya bit into the lance, chewing it up. Gray cursed knowing he was told to stay away from Freya, but he held up his arm to shield his eyes as a flurry of snow crashed into him.

"We're here Hibiki. Sorry we're a bit late." Eve sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he ran in.

"Freya!" Wendy greeted. The older dragon-slayer smiled warmly at the girl and waved.

"Hello Wendy, I hope this guy isn't hogging all the action." She gestured to Gray who was shaking his head to get snow out of his hair. "If he is, let me know. I'll knock him out for you." Gray stared in horror at the two girls who both laughed and wondered since when did he become the target of two dragon-slayers.

He swiftly turned his head however to see two more people enter the fray. "I see there's a gathering here." Lyon mused and looked at Gray, before looking at Eve. The three of them squared off in the Hidden event but didn't get a chance to settle things. Gray internally grumbled as he wanted to go confront Rufus. The plan was that him and Wendy would split up so that could happen, but it looked like the plans were changing.

Then again, he was a member of Fairy Tail. He should be used to things not going to plan.

"Wendy!" Shelia chirped as she approached her new friend. "We can go against each other again, our match was so much fun!"

"It really was, we can definitely do it again." Wendy gave a large smile. Eve overlooked everything, and then back at Freya and Hibiki.

"Freya, could you take Hibiki out of here? It's going to get messy."

She frowned and stepped forward. "Eve, you're outnumbered." She didn't like splitting up when that wasn't the strategy they had planned. Besides, he'd be surrounded by both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale.

"I'll be fine." He flashed one of his charming smiles to assure her and looked back at his opponents. "I've got it handled."

Hibiki couldn't help but smile at his friend's confidence and put a hand on Freya's shoulder. "Eve has this. Come on." She sighed but complied anyways, turning to follow him.

She looked back. "Good luck Eve, you too Wendy!" she added making the girl grin and wave back. Freya and Hibiki then took off, heading out of the area.

Eve raised a playful eyebrow at Lyon and Gray. "Okay, let's do this." Gray smirked and put his hands together. Lyon chuckled and followed his example, assured that Shelia would be busy with Wendy.

Speaking of Rufus, he patiently waited inside the library, reading. He knew someone would come looking for him so all he had to do was wait. He heard the doors open and he shut his book in order to see who it was. He expected Gray, due to the ice mage's vendetta against him for the Hidden event. However, he did not expect to see a white haired young woman come in. He paled considerably recognizing her and quickly went through his memories.

"Hello there, is the library open?" Mira called out with a cheerful smile, but her aura practically screamed demon.

He certainly did not expect this.

* * *

Freya ran alongside Hibiki, her thoughts drifting to both Ren and Lia. She hadn't seen either of them, so she hoped they were both okay. Ren was no pushover, and neither was Lia, but they were surrounded by powerful opponents. "Freya, thanks for earlier."

She paused hearing Hibiki and waved a hand. "Oh, no problem. You're my teammate and friend, I'll always look out for you and everyone else."

For some reason, Hibiki's breath hitched at _friend_ making her glance at him in concern. "Are you alright?" She slowed down a bit in running, worried he had been injured somehow.

"I'm fine…um, I think if my calculations are correct we should be running into someone soon." Hibiki was quick to change the subject though that did nothing to ward off Freya's concerns. She was about ready to make him tell her what was wrong when she felt it. Her eyes went wide and she skidded to a stop. Up ahead stood Laxus, arms crossed as if waiting for her. He probably picked up on her scent.

"No bunny suit this time?"

She was taken aback by the tease before she rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Really?" she gave a dry chuckle at both the tease and current situation. Well, a part of the reason why she joined the games this year was due to all the dragon-slayers participating, so she couldn't complain about fighting yet another one. However, she had a distinct feeling that Laxus would be very different from Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. "Should I say no leopard pants this time…?" she referred to his fashion choice years ago and Laxus only snorted in amusement.

He uncrossed his arms and took a few steps forward, meeting her in the middle of the field. "Touché. I've been wanting to test your strength out myself, but how about we make a wager first?" Freya tilted her head in interest, hands on her hips. "Now before you get the wrong idea…Erza wouldn't stop ranting about this until I promised her I'd do this." Freya's raised brow shot further up, wondering what on earth Titania was rambling about to the point Laxus had to make a deal with her.

"If I win…you have to wear a show girl bunny suit to the celebration they throw at the end of the games." Hibiki practically choked. Freya stared at Laxus blankly, trying to decide whether to laugh, slap him, or die of embarrassment. Or track down Erza to murder her, one of those four options. Still, she wouldn't be the daughter of Frosteria and student of Raul if she backed down from a challenge.

"Fine." Hibiki stared at her in what looked to be horror but it was hard to tell due to how red his face went. Freya, due to her hearing, could hear Jenny giggling up a storm in the stands as she knew Freya hated skimpy outfits. Lulu was most likely shrieking and shaking whoever was closest to her. "But if I win…" she put a hand on her chin to ponder what would be a suitable punishment. Much to her displeasure, she found she couldn't think of something. "You'll owe me a favor." She shrugged.

"Sounds good." Laxus smirked, a little bit of lightning sparking around him.

Hibiki overlooked the two and figured that this was where they separated. "Freya, I'll leave you to it. I'll meet up with Ren." She looked at him and nodded, seeing him turn and head off. She waited until she was sure he left the vicinity, not wanting him to get caught in the destruction about to occur. Then she looked Laxus right in the eye. "Alright. Before we get started…I want to try something out."

Laxus gave a curt nod, showing he was listening. Freya flexed her fingers. "We both have similarities. You utilized lightning magic before the big reveal you were a dragon-slayer years ago, right? Well I played the same game up until now." she looked him right in the eyes. "So…how about we fight without our dragon-slaying magic, and go just lightning against ice? I'm curious, as we're both masters of our respective elements."

He seemed to be taken aback by her suggestion, but soon a grin formed on his face. "I'm game."

* * *

Milliana gave out a hoot of victory, whipping Rocker down into the dirt. Instead of her rather revealing outfit, she swapped out the bikini for a slim fitting cat suit with no sleeves. It was the same color scheme, black with magenta trim, but it offered more protection than the bikini did. She still maintained her socks, boots, gloves, and cloak, but was dressed a bit more fittingly for a mermaid of Mermaid Heel.

She retracted her orange tubes, and looked around hearing something. Her nose twitched, and she suddenly became aware of a few dark red rose petals drifting through the air. _Wait a minute…_ she whirled around and spotted Lia standing not so far away.

"Um…hi!"

Milliana smiled and waved, only to immediately shoot out her magic nullifying tubes. Lia narrowed her eyes and suddenly her body scattered in a burst of rose petals. The bunched petals flew through the air avoiding Milliana's attack until it went higher up in the air, forming Lia again, but this time she had something in her hand. "Cherry Bomb!" she threw what looked to be cute red cherries right at Milliana but just as they were about to touch her they exploded.

Milliana yelped as she was blown back as Lia landed on her feet. Quickly she held out her hand and a jade green magic circle formed on the ground. "Black Garden: Thorn Forest!" Several black vines launched out of the ground, forming a thick forest of sorts around Lia but she directed the vines right at Milliana. The cat girl lashed at them but there was too many, so several of the spiky vines wrapped around her and threw her around.

The Mermaid Heel mage gritted her teeth and yanked off her gloves to start slashing at the vines with her sharpened nails. Eventually she got to the point where she fell to the ground, fallen and cut up vines falling around her, but she barely got a chance to celebrate her victory when she heard-

"Blood Rose Dragon!"

The dragon made of nothing but dark rose petals came flying at Milliana and crashed into her, making her go flying into a wall.

One point went to Blue Pegasus as Milliana was out. Lia took a deep breath and scurried over to make sure she wasn't harmed too badly. Seeing the girl didn't have any injuries that were serious, she set out to find either one of her teammates or another opponent.

However, it didn't take her long to find another opponent, and her heeled boots skidded in the ground almost comically as she realized who was just a few feet away from her. She could hear Hibiki attempt to communicate with her, but she couldn't take her eyes off her new opponent.

"Uh…is there a panic button nearby Hibiki?"

" _No, why?"_

Bacchus gave a smirk upon seeing her. Flashbacks of him and Freya nearly fighting it out not so long ago (due to the slap on the ass) immediately went through her head, and she squeaked. Bacchus was S-class level, and was probably one of the best (if not _the_ best) hand to hand combat mages in the country. Now Lia did have some knowledge of martial arts of course. However comparing her's to Bacchus was like comparing a match to the sun.

"Because I need one. STAT!"

* * *

Ren cursed, trying to locate Bacchus but he was having no luck. He continued running through the alleys and streets until he eventually came across the canal. He looked at the water, taking a quick rest from running, and looked around. He was disappointed he hadn't run into anyone just yet but that was quickly taken care of upon hearing footsteps. He turned but paled considerably, seeing Jura walking into his field of vision.

Now he had confidence he could fight it out with Bacchus, but this was a Wizard Saint just a few feet away from him.

Jura gave a polite nod and smile but that smile in a way also clearly said how much Ren was doomed. Still, he wouldn't go down easily. Ren made a fighting stance but the sound of running water caught both of their attention. From the canal, what appeared to be a waterspout formed and it eventually calmed into a steady flow of water that gathered on the walkway next to the canal. It morphed into Juvia, who strode forward with her chin up.

"Juvia will take you both on!"

* * *

Jellal adjusted the bandana hiding his face, carefully turning the corner of a building. He could tell several battles were going on and was waiting for one to eventually find its way towards him. Initially he had sought Jura out but he found that the earth mage was currently in a battle of elements with Juvia and Ren. Maybe he should go seek out-

"If it isn't the mysterious Mystogan."

He froze, before slowly turning to see Minerva smirking devilishly at him.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is only the build up, but next chapter I'm only going to focus on a few of the fights started up this chapter. The chapter after the next one will obviously finish the event up! Let me know your thoughts please, and if you like the battles I set up. Also, does anyone have any theories on what's going with the Rune Knights? Hehe~**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sting & Rogue vs Natsu & Gajeel had ended in a victory for Sabertooth, though the Twin Dragonslayers have decided to forfeit due to the magic exhaustion._

 _Wendy vs Shelia has ended in a victory for Fairy Tail, though Wendy's wounds were too great so she has forfeited._

Hibiki sighed at this information, carefully moving his way through the city. He decided to make his way back to Eve, seeing as he was still engaged in a fight with Lyon and Gray. Eve would need backup just in case, and if it ended with a Blue Pegasus victory then he would immediately take Eve to Freya. He had a feeling she would need his snow magic to replenish, especially if she was up against Laxus.

 _Hang in there everyone!_

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, to Rufus, was terrifying for the sheer fact that she was both an angel and a demon. She had the beauty of an angel, and supposedly the mannerisms of one. However she was unafraid to show her 'Demon Mirajane' persona that terrified many. You could feel the power of her magic and the demonic energy in it.

Upon having to face the full glory of Satan Soul himself, he understood that terror just fine.

Jumping upwards, he just barely dodged a dark purple beam of energy that all but destroyed where he had been positioned before. He held his fingers to his temple, memorizing the attack. Much to his displeasure, he couldn't really copy a magic like Take-Over but he would do his best.

 _Memories are weapons._

However Mirajane didn't stay in her position for long, as she appeared right above him. He looked up only to have her foot smash right into his chest. "I think I do understand how your magic works. You can use magic from your memories to make new spells, correct?" she gave a devilish smirk as her wing kept her above ground. "However, if you can't memorize anything I throw at you fast enough then I think you'll have an issue."

 _And she was much faster than him._

Rufus glanced at her wings, and quickly held his fingers to his temple again. "Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" He swiped his arm toward Mira, creating several whirlwinds that swirled close to her. Eventually they all melded together into one large one the second they hit her and she was spinning, limbs flying wildly in the vortex.

He sighed in relief but it was all cut short seeing her body curl slightly and her wings wobble against the wind. They then straightened out as she spun around with far more control. Energy built around her wings until they looked as if they were cutting through the wind, freeing her. The whirlwinds disappeared and his eyes widened seeing her shake her head at first as if collecting her senses. He had mere seconds to scram away when she focused her attention on him again, her fist crating a deep crater in the library.

"Now now, you're supposed to be civil in a library!" He quickly said trying to maintain a sense of bravado. "Blade of Flashing Lightning!" A giant trapped in ice appeared, before bringing down a weapon enhanced with lightning onto Mira. It seemingly hit her, but it was revealed she had only caught it with her own dark purple lightning flickering from her arms. Her arms moved back, struggling a bit against the giant's strength but not for long.

"Evil Spark!" Her lightning flashed and charged through the weapon and through the giant, blasting it to nothing before she dashed at him.

Seeing as she was moving towards him, he smirked. "Karma of the Burning Land!" He touched the ground and fire erupted from it, growing gradually larger as it shot forward right at Mira.

The Fairy Tail mage saw the fire coming yet continued to fly straight at the large eruptions of fire. Her entire body disappeared as the flames collided with her. Rufus sighed as he quickly went to think of another attack knowing that wouldn't nearly be enough to take her down.

However the flames cleared with emerging from them in her Satan Soul: Sitri, where flames of her own erupted from her feet. There was little distance between her and Rufus now, and she gave a smile as she shot forward and raised one of her clawed hands. Suddenly Rufus's form shimmered as she only struck an image of him. She looked up and saw him standing on the railing.

His hands flew to his temples against as looked at the earth. Though he couldn't exactly replicate it for obvious reasons, he recalled his match with Alexei. Combining it with some ancient knowledge he had acquired through reading…

"Wall of Tremoring Rock!"

The earth in front of Mira seemed to flex before it cracked, causing a mini earthquake before spikes made of rock shot out and crashed into Mirajane who stumbled back. The fire around her did well to take a portion of the damage from her, but she still felt the attack nonetheless. Rufus saw she stumbled back and growing confident, he continued on. "Showering Ancient Wisdom!"

A bright light and old symbol appeared above Mira where it proceeded to force immense power onto her. She stumbled, her face making an uncomfortable expression as her knees shook. Rufus smiled seeing something worked for once. _That won't hold her long at all, I can tell._

"Memory Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!" A powerful red wave laced with lighting shot and went right for Mirajane. However she looked up and concentrating her eye on it, her eyes flashed and suddenly the attack was deflected. It crashed near the railing Rufus was on and he almost stumbled off. He looked up and saw her above him, flames licking out from her feet before she slammed her fist into his face.

Rufus recalled the judges announcing her victory just as he blacked out.

* * *

"Poor minstrel." Seia hummed, watching the aftermath of the match. "He should have known that the only flames strong enough to take on a demon are the flames of a devil."

Jace looked over. "Are you saying you'd like to fight Mirajane Strauss, Hellfire?" He asked in a voice that sounded serious to most but to those who knew him, they could tell he was teasing. Seia blushed in surprise and poked her fingers together.

Her magic she liked to keep under wraps, only revealing its true nature when she wanted to. The playful hint from Jace only served to make her flustered. "No…I was just…you know…"

"Trying to be cool?" Jace responded trying not to snicker. Seia glared at him, still blushing before scooting next to Iroh, who had just been sitting on the ledge, and hugging his arm.

"That's it, Iroh's my new partner." The blond Rune Knight just raised an eyebrow but continued sipping his drink from a straw as he watched the games. Jace rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't being serious. He went to looking at the several screens displaying the events of the games, and spotted one with Bacchus on it.

* * *

Lia squeaked, dodging another palm strike from Bacchus, changing her form in a flurry of rose petals. This fight was making it all the more obvious she was grossly outranked by Bacchus. No matter how quick she forced herself to move, he was faster. No matter how hard she hit back, he hit back tenfold. She couldn't keep dodging forever, she was going to grow tired and then eventually make a mistake.

"C'mon, when are you going to hit me back? Your partner would be attacking me right now!" Bacchus teased.

She gritted her teeth, and held her hand out. "Black Garden: Thorn Forest!" Vines with thorns on them came from the ground and lashed out at Bacchus. He swirled around, swiftly moving and dodging each strike. Lia quickly moved her hand around, directing her vines to keep moving at Bacchus.

Bacchus gave a grin, and looked at each vine before charging at them. Lia brought her hand down, hoping to entangle him in the vines, but she felt her heart stop seeing him move fluidly around and using his chopping palms to strike at parts of the vines where there were no thorns.

They fell to pieces, and he shook his hands around. They stung and were certainly aching, but he suffered worse _. The match with Elfman must have toughed his pain resistance by a lot_. Lia for a moment thought about using her one of her two strongest spells, but then she remembered Master Bob making her swear never to use them unless in a life or death situation. She sucked in a deep breath.

 _Ivy Skin and The Harvest are dangerous spells. Promise me Lia, you won't use them unless you absolutely have to._

This wasn't a life or death situation at all. Yet she didn't want to let her team down and lose because of this. But then she would be breaking her promise with Master Bob. She didn't know what to do, but all she did currently know that if she didn't do something fast, she would lose this match.

" _Lia, pay attention!"_ she heard Hibiki's voice come over communications. Her eyes shot upwards only to see Bacchus right in her face. Suddenly she was sent flying through the air, the breath seemingly knocked out of her, and she landed harshly on the pavement, bouncing a few times before coming to a rolling stop. Choking coughs escaped her as she felt burning pain on her chest and stomach, and briefly she curled into a fetal position.

"That looked like it hurt, sorry about that." Bacchus chuckled, watching the girl. She ignored the slight mist in her eyes due to the pain and forced herself to her feet before she suddenly received a blow to her back. The side of her face practically slammed into the pavement again as she felt more pain burn onto her back.

"Sorry, but you lost this round little pegasus."

 _Pegasus? Little…pegasus?_ Well, she was quite little compared to her guild mates. The Trimen were known all over Fiore, Ichiya was a great S-Class, Jenny was both a beauty and mechanical genius, and Freya herself was a S-Class ice wizard, not to mention _dragon-slayer_. Lia…what was Lia? The little sidekick?

" _Sidekick?" She could hear Freya's voice scoff. "You are more than that. You're a Pegasus, spread your wings and fly above those who dare devalue you like that."_

Lia gritted her teeth, and let out a loud growl that caught Bacchus off guard. She forced herself into a kneeling position, ignoring the protesting muscles of her back as she slammed her palms into the ground. "Black Garden…" A jade green magic circle appeared on the ground behind Bacchus. "Venus Serpent!"

Busting through the ground, a strange light green serpent came out and towered over the two. It was almost the same size as Ophichus, the serpent spirit Yukino had summoned earlier in the games against Kagura. However, its eyes were a vibrant shade of pink and filled with fury upon seeing the state of its master. Its teeth were razor sharp and resembled the maw of a venus flytrap, with the inside of its mouth being a bright red. Bacchus turned around, and his eyes widened seeing the sheer size of the snake-like plant.

Suddenly the plant's jaw opened and lunged straight for Bacchus. He attempted to chop at it with his palms, but the serpent already noted his movement and twisted its body around. Quickly it clamped down on Bacchus, shook its head around, and then proceeded to throw him far enough and with enough force to crash through a nearby building.

Lia looked up, muscles still stinging with pain, but inwardly hoped she didn't cause mortal damage to Bacchus. Just enough to knock him out. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling a wave of magic fatigue wash over her. Venus Serpent was still a spell that took a lot of magic, and she really didn't want to use it so early in the game but it was either that or one of the forbidden spells.

The plant mage hugged herself and felt a wave of shame wash over her as she remembered considering using one of her forbidden spells. She _swore_ to Master Bob never to use them, and she knew the horrors they could bring to her if she overused them, abused them.

 _No victory is worth your humanity._

She managed to bring herself to her knees until a translucent substance tinted green spilled over her entire body. "Eek!" she squealed, shutting her eyes. It felt weirdly cool, like aloe, and she carefully opened her eyes when she started to feel the pain in her body dull and become a lot more bearable until it eventually went away. The serpent hovered over her, and she saw traces of the substance in its teeth. Wait… _did it just vomit on her to heal her?!_

"Oh gross!" she shuddered wiping at her face. The serpent made a weird pouting hiss but she could have sworn she saw mischief in its eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry but please give me a warning next time?" It gave her a look practically saying, _I can't talk I'm a plant._

She groaned, but made herself stand up. "Alright…onto the next one." She frowned hearing a loud crackling of lightning, and looked up into the sky to see that almost halfway across the city, she saw lightning strikes.

* * *

It was practically an intense battle of both lightning and ice where Laxus and Freya were. If the ground and structures around them weren't burnt from blasts of lightning, then it was covered in layers of frost, chunks of ice embedded in the walls and ground. Sparks kept flaring up on Laxus as he smirked confidently at his opponent. Soft specks of snow dotted Freya's lashes and her hair, and it seemed that her lips seemed paler than normal. She gave a rare smirk of her own, flexing her fingers as her feet moved into a comfortable stance, kicking a few stray pebbles out of the way to keep from tripping over them later.

Then they both launched at each other again, however Freya shifted to the side just as they seemed about to make contact and went to drive her knee into his side. Laxus, despite his size and strength, was no slowpoke as he was able to twist and lock his arms around her outstretched leg and pull. Just as it seemed he was about to spin and throw her, Freya leaned back and swept her free leg up, kicking him in the chin. She had stretched her arms out above her ready to flip backwards into a standing position, but he had not let go of her leg like she expected. He instead pulled her down with him, so she was awkwardly straddling his waist.

That didn't last long, as he flipped her over and attempted to land a punch. Freya quickly formed a makeshift ice gauntlet on one hand and caught his fist, before bringing her head up to head-butt him. The two parted and scrambled away from each other, Laxus rubbing his red forehead and Freya doing the same.

"This is going to be a long fight…I don't need to be a master tactician to know that." Macao sighed from the stands, standing with Makarov and Mavis. The latter nodded, sighing as she watched.

"Both of them have not used their dragon-slaying magic yet. The two are masters of their own elements, and it seems they both excel in close combat." Mavis furrowed her brow, thinking back on her previous observations and what she learned. "Laxus has the advantage in raw strength, and has fought faster opponents before. Yet…we can see Freya has discipline on her side, and seems to have fought larger opponents before."

Mavis took another moment to look at the two. She saw the smirks on their faces as if genuinely enjoying the challenge. It would be a long fight indeed. Makarov looked over, and watched Laxus. Every day he was impressed by how much he had grown, not only from boy to man but how he grew as a person.

"Looking tired Laxus?" Freya teased, mirth in her voice as they started to slowly circle each other.

He watched how she was moving, and noticed much to his amusement how she seemed to be strutting just a bit, betraying how much she was enjoying this battle. He looked away from her hips and right at her face, smirking a bit. "Not at all Freya. Ready to give it your all?"

"I've been waiting for you." She answered as more magic power flared out of her.

Lightning began to flicker from Laxus until it fully enveloped him. Then, he shot forward with the lightning propelling him. Freya thrust one arm in the air, snow swirling around it before a blizzard formed around the area. She then threw that one arm out. "Ice Warpath!"

Instead of moving to dodge it like most try to do, Laxus blasted through it, ice shard going everywhere. Gasps erupted through the audience however she didn't seem that surprised. Laxus brought his fist back and with a lightning infused punch, he slammed into her arms that had crossed to protect her upper body. She went flying, crashing into the wall of the building behind her but she lowered her arms.

 _Sometimes, you don't run. Sometimes you have to take the hit._ Raul's words flowed through her mind. She let her arms hug her body for a moment as she used her Frost Cloak spell. Just like it sounded, a frosty air cloaked her entire body similar to how Laxus's lightning cloaked his.

Then she ran forward, throwing two ice spikes in quick succession at her opponent. Laxus easily blasted through them with his lightning but Freya, with a swirl of wind and snow, appeared above him. Her hand was encased in an ice gauntlet again as she attempted to slam down on him but he got out of the way just in time so she only created a deep crater in the ground. A beam of lightning from the sky shot down, zapping Freya with such intensity she let out a shriek of pain before a whirlwind of ice spikes shot out. Laxus felt several slam into himself and he flew back several feet.

Freya crawled out of the crater, her clothes singed and her bones practically rattling from power attack. Her fingers dug into the dirt as she gritted her teeth, trying to fight through the pain. She felt minor burns from the lightning on her arms and shoulders, so she gritted her teeth. The coldness from her Frost Cloak soothed them somewhat as she stood up. The waterfall braid was undone, so her hair was spilling everywhere in messier manner than usual. Her opponent had gotten to his feet as well, in no better shape than she was. Laxus's shirt had several tears from her ice spikes, and a cut was just under his cheekbone. He prodded his rib cage, and held back a hiss of pain feeling one of his ribs cracked from the ice spikes as well. Some were even bruised.

Freya looked around, and noted her blizzard area spell was still active, but it wasn't having much of an effect on Laxus due to his Lightning Body magic.

"You ready?" He asked, clenching a fist as he brought it up.

She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Land of Niflheim!" The blizzard grew incredibly intense to the point where the sunlight was nearly blocked out, and the only real source of light seemed to be Laxus' magic. Laxus felt the cold seeping into him, but then looked down to see ice coating the area's ground. His eyes widened seeing it then glow and quickly jumped into the air. Ice jutted up from where he was.

Icy mist blocked his vision, as it was seeping through the entire area, and he had to blink several times to clear his sight. Fortunately, this meant he was able to see Freya coming at him. An ice gauntlet-clad fist slammed into his face and it took everything to not fall to the ground. She tucked her knees to her chest and kicked out abruptly, slamming her feet into his chest. His back hit the frozen ground hard, an audible crack barely audible over the roar of the blizzard. Laxus didn't get time to wince as the ice started to crawl over his body and attempt to encase him.

Lightning crackled all around him as it tried to keep the ice at bay, then Freya landed on him. She appeared to be straddling his hips but she brought her fist down, successfully landing a punch. He felt his lip bleed but adrenaline gave him the strength to yank one arm from the ice and he punched her in the face. She didn't fall off due to her legs squeezing his hips tightly but her body jerked harshly to the side.

"Not that I'm complaining, but if I were you I'd create some distance now!" Laxus quickly shouted, feeling ice encasing everything but his head and freed arm. It was starting to crawl up his shoulder and to the arm though, so he needed to act fast. Red lightning crackled around his arm and Freya's eyes widened. She kicked herself off him backwards as he held out his hand towards her. " _ **Raiko: Red Lightning!**_ "

 _Lightning that goes beyond lightning…_

Freya knew she wouldn't be able to dodge so at the last second she spread her arms out, collecting the entire blizzard, and then brought her arms in across her just as the surge of red electricity slammed into her.

The audience had no words, jaws were dropped seeing the red lightning and the ice arena Freya created gather to her. When the collision occurred, all they saw was smoke and leftover icy mist.

Lulu felt tears form as she lowered the sign, eyes straining to try and find her friend. Bob leaned forward, a frown marring his features as he watched in concern.

When the smoke cleared, Laxus was seen on the ground. Ice was encasing his entire body including the hand he had stretched out. It look almost eerie seeing him perfectly encased in the jagged ice with just an arm sticking out. The frozen ground however started to evaporate away as the Land of Niflheim spell wore off. Eventually Freya was seen on laying limply on her side, dark violet hair hiding most of her face.

"W-Who won?"

"Don't tell me it was a draw…"

Her fingers twitched, and with a whimper of pure pain Freya's body shuffled. She slipped several times in her attempt to climb to her hands and knees. The crunching noise of ice occurred, and Laxus burst from his ice tomb with a loud gasp. He looked drain though, and very weak sparks flickered from his temples. They were barely visible.

He stumbled getting to his feet, hand holding up a shoulder as he looked up and saw Freya finally make it to her hands and knees. He felt some remorse seeing the intensity of the burns on her, but seeing as he currently had no feeling of most of his body and limbs, he felt it was fair enough. He was surprised at sluggish he felt, as if his joints were frozen and all he wanted to do was collapse.

"One…last…round?" he suggested. Freya looked up, and gave a humorless chuckle.

"Winner takes all." She answered. Somehow he managed to ignore the numbness long enough to shoot forward. Freya managed to force herself up fast enough to be able to feebly evade his final punch and simply slammed her body into his.

Seeing how they were both out of it, they both fell to the ground on top of each other. It was a funny sight, seeing the Blue Pegasus mage lying face down on the Fairy Tail mage's chest. Lulu blushed madly seeing it though Bob simply shook his head at the Exceed. Freed somewhere in the stands was gaping as Bickslow gave a snicker and Evergreen rolled her eyes.

Freya rolled off Laxus though she regretted the decision immediately remembering the burns on her back. "Ouch…I hate lightning from now on."

Laxus opened one blue-grey eye. "I hate ice from now on."

Silence fell between them before they both started laughing.

* * *

 **A/n: I know, it's been forever! I'm sorry! I didn't do all the fights, but the GMG will be wrapped up next chapter. The reason I didn't do the Twins versus Natsu and Gajeel was because I felt like it would be just too close to canon with only a couple differences (no cocky, nakama power ups...). Wendy and Shelia, I already did so I felt it was safe to have that rematch unwritten. So whatever fights didn't go down in this chapter will be next!**

 **And tell me your thoughts! Do you think Laxus and Freya are done, or they still have some fighting to do?**


End file.
